Conspiracies
by RedRedemtion
Summary: Star Fox has gained a new member, a brown vulpine with a scattered past. he is beginning to cope with what had happened in the past two weeks. Until old allies and enemies once again emerge and send him into a war that he not only fights on the outside, but on the inside as well... (Finally found a picture that looks relatively like Anthony)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N What's up? I FINALLY revised this chapter a little so now it's easier to read and you're not like "wha?" ok… here you go….**

(Prologue)

Eleven years ago, the planet Algolis was once a beautiful planet with lush green fields, wonderful forests, and large cities. Algolis was completely cut off from the Lylat system, therefore making the land even more peaceful. This was not a traditional Cornerian controlled planet, in fact this planet wasn't under Cornerian jurisdiction. It had its own government, but didn't have as highly advanced technology as the Lylat system did. Algolis was destroyed by an unknown battle group.

In the ashes of apparent defeat, one hope for their race had escaped the doomed planet.

Seven years later, he is once again under attack.

Unknown to him, there are others that have a duty to protect him, for he is the last defender, and others that have the duty to end the legacy of defenders. Amidst the battle that rages against the attacking humans, the last defender fights against his enemies. To the best of his abilities

* * *

A small brown vulpine ran across a large, Grey, open courtyard. Nothing seemed to be going on until there was a distant explosion caused by the single shot out of a plasma mortar. He jumped and rolled into a small ditch at the side of a stone wall, where a small group of militia was returning fire to the Humans. he looked around, spotting a large gun and reached out to pick up an assault-rifle, when someone grabbed his hand, he looked over and saw a wolf with a missing arm.

The soldier grinned and released the teen "ok, kid listen. you can take it, only if you kick some ass for me" he said and pulled a grenade from his belt and tossed it towards the brown vulpine, with his good arm "this, ungh...may help you a bit" he said and slowly grinned "make sure t-that my family gets this" he said and pulled his COG-tags off

"But I-"

The brown fox watched as the lupine took his final breath, he leaned over to him and pulled the COG-tags out of his hands and read them, "Cpt. Ryan O'D, SW" they read. The vulpine pocketed the tags and cocked his new B.A.R199

After searching for more ammo he peeked up out of the trench and saw nothing but a large glue ball of light. He gasped and jumped as far away from the ball as possible, the vulpine was thrown against the stone wall, knocking the daylights out of him.

His vision weaved in and out of blackness. The vulpine shook his head, clearing the dizziness. 'Damn breaching charges' he thought to himself and stood up. He looked around for his weapon. He soon found it, and now it was gripped tightly in his hands. As the ringing in his ears cleared he began to hear the sounds of soldiers

"MEDIC!"

"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!"

"RELOADING!"

"WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!"

"HOLD THE LINE UNTIL THE EVAC SHIPS LEAVE!"

"GRENADE! GET-" there was an accompanying explosion then momentary silence. There was a short wail of someone whose leg was blown off but no one else survived the grenade.

The vulpine had heard enough, he stood up and saw soldiers pouring through the open hole the artillery round had made, he raised his assault-rifle at the nearest soldier and fired three times. Blood shot out of the soldier's head as three anti-armor rounds pierced his skull.

The brown vulpine saw a squad of soldiers go into a trench, "perfect" he muttered and pulled out the M9 Fragmentation grenade, personally he loved the name of this type of grenade. he pulled the pin and threw the small circle-like explosive into the ditch.

There was an explosion of fire, shrapnel, and blood, A perfect throw.

He looked around for another target; he didn't see the slight shimmering air in front of him, until the soldier de-cloaked. The brown vulpine gasped and pulled the trigger and didn't let go, through the loud rifle's sound, there was a scream of pain and a large splash of blood.

he sighed in relief as the spec-ops soldier dropped to the ground with a large hole in his chest and head, "thank god, that could've been the death of me" he said and pulled the clip of his weapon out and searched for a new one. After finding one, he slapped the new clip into his weapon and wiped the blood off of his gun. He had spoken too soon, as another, much larger, Elite Spec-ops commander had approached the vulpine when his back was turned.

The smaller soldier felt a large hand grasp his neck; he instinctively dropped his gun and tried to pull off the hand, but to no avail. The larger soldier laughed and tossed the smaller vulpine into the stone wall. He connected with the rock, sending his head into a firework show.

He saw an explosion of colors and light.

The brown vulpine shook the dizziness out of his head for the second time and stood up. he mumbled as many curse words as he could think of as he watched six more spec-ops soldiers de-cloak.

Just as he thought he was dead, an exact copy of himself jumped down from the stone wall and landed next to him.

"Dad?"

"Here, take this" the larger brown vulpine tossed a large sword towards his smaller version.

The vulpine caught the sword; he looked it over for a minute and realized which one it was. he swung the sword at the three soldiers standing in front of him, they each had a look of fear on them. That drove the brown vulpine to do things most would call barbaric, but in a war of survival, anything goes. As the smaller vulpine finished slicing the last soldier in half, he wiped blood off his sword and looked up at his larger copy; he smiled and started walking towards him.

he saw a look of shock in the man's eyes, just before he asked what was wrong, he felt an unbearable amount of pain shoot through his body and something lift him off the ground. He looked down and saw a razor sharp blade sticking out of his chest. The brown vulpine felt something cold, wet, and ultimately evil soar through his body. the sword was pulled out, the Brown vulpine put his hands to the hole in his chest and looked up at his father, who barely had time to yell "DUCK!" before being enveloped in an explosion. After that the small brown vulpine fell backwards onto his back and fell victim to the darkness as a dark voice pierced his mind "**there is no hope!**"

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Meet the Brown

* * *

A brown vulpine rolled off his bed and fell face first on the floor, grumbling, he stood up off the ground and looked around, the room was dim but he saw a dresser and his belongings box. He let his hands fall to his knees; he held himself up and breathed deeply. The bedroom the door slid open quickly. He looked up to see a barrel of a small m93x plasma handgun.

"HEY are you ok?" an orange vulpine asked the light brown vulpine from the doorway as he pointed a pistol around the room. "uuh yeah just...a bad dream" he lied, when in truth it was actually an old memory.

"Didn't sound like it Brown, sounded like you got stabbed" the vulpine said as he flicked on the light and pointed his pistol down. "Fox turn that thing off!" Brown said as he shielded his eyes from the light. "Get up Brown we need to repair our Arwings" the vulpine said "remember what happened last time?"

"yeah yeah I hear you" the brown furred vulpine mumbled and grinned as he remembered when Fox's Arwing went into full reverse once and nearly destroyed the docking bay "and we still need to introduce you to the rest of Star fox" Fox reminded him.

'Woo hoo, more people that I have to listen to' Brown thought sarcastically 'one would'nt happen to be a smoking hot-' Anthony shook his head remembering the time he met Krystal. short, sweet, and painful. 'Never mind...I already met her'

Brown sighed and stretched his back "It's going to be a long day huh?" he asked his friend.

"Well, that's the first thing you got right today" the vulpine said as he left the doorway. Brown walked to his dresser and pulled out fresh pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. 'Why did I dream that?' the vulpine thought to himself as the pain went away.

Although he was a newer member of Star Fox, Brown was as popular as Fox himself, strangely everyone thought him a hero for being the last survivor from the attack on Algolis, even though his memory was erased and he didn't know half of what happened there. When the war with the Humans was coming to a grinding end, he had actually saved the Great Fox II from being destroyed; he had been flying by in his own squad, the 73rd squadron, AKA Siren, When he got a distress signal from ROB. They flew to it and saw a space battle between two carrier ships. Luckily he answered the transmission before the Venomians or Humans did.

Shortly after that battle the Humans and Cornerians made an EXTREMELY weak peace treaty.

00

Brown sighed pulled the shirt over his head, "I hate Mondays"

* * *

It had been a very long day especially for Fox and Brown, both of them had their least favorite jobs to do: Fox had to help Slippy fix their Arwings and Brown was stuck with fixing the communications station. It had gotten damaged when Slippy spilled coffee on ROB 64 and caused the robot to short circuit and swing its arms randomly around the cabin, resulting in the breaking of the Coms.

After dropping the box of supplies by his feet, Brown took a knee to begin fixing the broken Com system; he began to think about what might happen if he was electrocuted to death. 'Would anyone miss me? Would it make a difference?' he sat for a minute asking himself the few questions that randomly floated inside his scrambled mind.

"I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" he said enthusiastically and began unscrewing the latch that led to the coffee soaked wires.

* * *

(7 hours later aboard the Great Fox II)

"FINALLY!" Brown said as he fixed the communications, it had taken the rest of his day to fix the Coms. Brown pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch "4:00? Well that's not too bad, go to the gym possibly spar with Fox, NOT Krystal" he said, briefly remembering the time she kicked his ass on the training mat. "Then make some spaghetti for dinner" Brown moved his right arm up to his face, he typed on the touchscreen keyboard.

Five minutes passed after Brown finished resetting the Com's manual message board when a noise started going off, he jumped up off the chair in surprise and read the message. 'General Peppy Hare to Star Fox team' Brown didn't waste a second, he rushed to the small box on the wall and pressed the 'hangar' button "Fox I need you on the bridge ASAP" the light brown vulpine said into the intercom.

"What is it?"

"Its General Hare" the vulpine replied and got no answer. He started to say something when without warning Fox burst through the doors and answered the call "Yes general what is it?" he said still panting from the whirlwind sprint he just made from the hanger to the bridge.

"Ok I'm here don't start without me!" Falco said as he walked in and sat down. Peppy's head popped up on a holo-panel "Star Fox team, we have a mission F-who's this?" he said looking at Brown

"Sure Peppy what do you want us to do?" Fox asked trying to get Peppy back into the conversation.

"No name for him? introduction? Ok" he said looking at the newest member of Star Fox then back at the orange vulpine. "Something has been taking out large number of Space Force patrols near Denmair. Some of their pilots are missing as well and are possibly being held on the planet's surface; we need you to investigate what is taking our ships out, and rescue the pilots if you can"

Fox clearly didn't like the idea "that's extremely close to the Pitt" he said almost beginning to feel the dread that something was going to go wrong. The Pitt was a small galaxy that held the most wanted criminals in the universe, and although Andross was defeated, his forces have been seen around that area, and Star Fox wasn't the favorites list for smugglers and crime lords.

"Which is why we need you Star Fox" Peppy paused for Fox's answer.

"I don't know, guys what do you think?" Fox asked the brown vulpine and the blue avian.

"I say let's kick some tail" Brown said before Falco could speak.

"That's what I was gunna say!" Falco said and punched the vulpine's arm. He barely moved all that he did was stop fiddling with his wrist guard, look over, and punch Falco back. As Falco winced, Brown could see the pain in his eyes

'Ha-ha serves you right'

Fox sighed and looked back at the General "alright Peppy were in, send us the information and we'll get it done" Fox said with a stern look on his face.

"Alright good we'll send you the data now; we will be sending an attack force to accompany you there, just in case. The attack force will be near Denmair in three weeks" Peppy said before his head disappeared off screen

"Man, you've got one hell of an arm!" Falco said still rubbing his wing.

"What do you expect Falco? He's bigger than you!" Fox commented on the light Brown vulpine.

"Bite me" was Falco's reply.

"Alright well if you want to work on those small arms of yours just hit the gym not the PlayStation" the brown vulpine joked as he stood and walked towards the door.

"You know what? Why don't we go spar right now?" Falco challenged the fairly larger vulpine "because, Falco I don't want to break you in half" Brown retorted. Falco grunted in return "Alrighty tough guy lets go right now!"

"I would like to see this" Fox said grinning, he knew full damn well that Falco was strong but the new guy? He had to see how this goes down.

* * *

"So how is it coming with you and Fox, Krystal?" a brown furred vixen asked her friend as she typed on her mobile phone. Krystal looked up from her book "why?" she answered with a question.

"Just feeling gossipy" she said looking up from here phone and out the window, down to the training room. She had heard the door open thanks to her extremely well hearing.

"We're doing fine, I wish we could get out more but he's stuck inside dealing with the ship, do you know what I mean Fara?" Krystal said and started reading her book again.

"Yeah" the 'newest' member of Star Fox mumbled as she spotted the training room's door open. Fara saw Falco walk through the door first, Fox walked behind him. Fara saw someone else enter the dim room; she didn't know who he was or what he was doing, until he stepped onto the wrestling mat fallowed by Falco. Fara nearly had a heart attack when Fox flipped on the light switch.

Falco tossed a staff to the new vulpine, he took it and held it in one hand and motioned Falco to come forward and attack. His eyes were almost completely white, besides the slightly darker shade of silver that surrounded his pupils.

* * *

Fox removed his cell-phone from his pocket and pressed a button on the side "Alright Brown let's see what you've got" Falco beckoned to the vulpine. Nothing happened. Falco stood ready and Brown stood casually. Falco charged at his opponent but missed. Brown ducked left and smacked Falco in the back with his staff, making the avian stumble.

Falco spun and swung the staff at Browns chest, the vulpine easily blocked it and rolled left, he quickly stood and hit Falco again in the same spot

"C'mon Falco you can do better than that" Fox said from the sidelines as Falco once again got hit by Brown's staff.

"I'm tired of playing games" Falco growled and tried to get Brown in a headlock. Brown ducked and swung his staff to trip Falco but instead pulled it up bringing it into contact to Falco's chest. Brown flipped Falco over his head with the staff, slamming him into the training room mat.

"Alright, Falco you've lost" Fox said as Falco was gasping for air.

"Wow its hot in here" Brown exclaimed as he helped Falco up off his back.

"Yeah Slippy still hasn't fixed our air-conditioner yet" Fox said as he watched Falco put his staff away "hey Falco you know I caught that on my phone right?" Fox said grinning. Brown laughed at that last comment and realized it was true when Fox stuck a phone in his pocket.

"SO what he beat me?" Falco said very pissed off, he wasn't used to being beat by new members of Star Fox. Fox stood off the wall and looked towards the new vulpine "alright lets see what you've got" he said walking into the mat. Fox removed his vest and kept his white T-shirt. Brown removed his sleeved shirt, now wearing a muscle shirt. his gloves came off next, revealing his left hand.

"Whoa, where'd you get that tattoo?" Falco asked admiring the vulpine's hand.

"It wasn't really that hard to do" Brown replied and looked back towards Fox. "Wait, you did th-" Falco was interrupted by Brown "let's do this" he smirked as he took a fighting stance.

* * *

"I like this one" the light brown vixen said as she watched the brown vulpine duck and weave past Fox's every swing. She started having schoolgirl thoughts of what might happen if the vulpine had-

"I wouldn't count on that, Fara" Krystal said from across the room and took a sip from her tea.

Fara's long ear twitched "Krystal why do you invade my thoughts?" she asked her friend as she looked back down at the two vulpines. "You do have to admit it though he is handsome" she said and watched Fox punch the brown fox across the muzzle.

"Not to me" Krystal said not looking up from her book but taking another sip of tea

"Yes he is and you know it Krystal" a pink feline said as she walked into the room holding a large box "but you don't have to admit it."

Fara turned around from hearing her friend enter the room "hey Katt, what's with the box?" she asked as she examined the large grey square. "OH! This" Katt said as she patted the box "is our new flight suits Fara, even the new guys" Katt said putting the large box on the floor

"Speaking of which, Katt do you know his name?" Fara asked the feline "no I don-" Katt was cut off by Krystal "his name is Anthony" she said still not looking up from her book. "Anthony, as in the one who survived the destruction of an entire planet?" Fara asked looking down at the training room.

Katt looked at Fara than down at what she was looking at "I think Fara's in love Krystal" Katt whispered to her friend.

"Just a little bit" Krystal said out loud so Fara could hear them.

"HEY! Krystal stay out of my head! Telepathy's so unfair!" Fara said looking back at her friends and looked back to Anthony. "It's obvious Fara, I didn't use my powers" Krystal retorted.

Fara rolled her eyes and focused on the brown vulpine, Anthony, who was now locking Fox in a full-nelson. "He's good" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Katt asked puzzled.

"Well he's got Fox in a full Nelson now." Fara said as she watched Fox try to escape.

"WHAT?!" Krystal shouted nearly spilling her tea all over the floor. no one was ever able to beat Fox in hand to hand, besides Krystal. She jumped up and ran to the window. but was too late, all she saw was Anthony lifting Fox off the floor.

* * *

"Wow Brown you're pretty good" Fox said rubbing his sore neck "where did you learn to do stuff like that?" Fox asked looking at the vulpine standing next to him. Bad memories flooded his head, very faint and yet somewhat clear. Like something was blocking his mind. Anthony looked down at the ground and had a flashback of his older brother.

Fox looked at Anthony, puzzled "hey you alright?" he asked the brown vulpine as he was staring at the floor.

"What? Yeah I'm fine" he lied as his picked up his shirt and started walking towards his room. Anthony got a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He was a bit reluctant to turn around and look but he did anyway. He turned around and looked up into the tinted windows that overlooked the training room.

* * *

Fara's heart stopped when she saw Anthony look up at her "K-Krystal can they see through this glass?"

"Nope. Why?" Krystal replied, but she knew why Fara wanted to know.

Fara met eye contact with Anthony and immediately noticed his eyes were a dark red, instead of the silver she had noticed earlier. "Nothing. I thought they could see us…"

* * *

Anthony stood for a minute and looked into the windows, all he could see was a black figure of a woman, and he knew she was watching him. Anthony turned around and walked through the door into a hallway, shaking a strange thought out of his head.

* * *

"That was weird" Falco said as he watched Anthony leave "what was he looking at?" the avian asked Fox, who just shrugged and picked up his vest "who knows, come on its almost time for dinner" he said as he walked out of the room and into a hallway. Falco got up off a chair and started towards his room.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Fara and Katt walked down the halls of the Great Fox III towards the kitchen. Fara honestly couldn't stop thinking about Anthony's eyes, it looked like they could burn a hole through steel. Fara also couldn't help but admire it.

"You know, Falco's been being such a jerk lately" Katt said snapping Fara back into reality. The long eared fennec couldn't care less what Falco was acting like, because he wasn't dating her, nor WILL he date her in the future.

"He's been yelling." Fara said as they neared her room.

Katt bowed her head and sighed "yes...I think I'm going to...you know"

"…Break up with him?"

"Yeah"

Fara sighed. she felt sorry for her friend and yet she didn't care too much. Sure it was a mean thing but, with all honesty. Fara sighed and scratched the back of her head. "So Katt whats for dinner tonight do you know?" she asked as she heard her stomach rumble.

"Nope, sorry" Katt said as they turned a corner towards their rooms. "Alright Katt thanks anyway" Fara said as she turned towards her room. 'I need to sleep' Fara thought to herself as she opened the door and stepped in. Fara closed the door and walked over to her bed. She stood up for a minute and flopped down on her bed, asleep.

* * *

Krystal walked into the "living room" of the Great Fox and smelled something that made her mouth water. "Hey Fox what's for dinner?" she asked as she sat down on a chair.

"Spaghetti" Fox called back.

"It smells good, what are you using?" Krystal asked.

Fox walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Krystal "hey I'm not cooking, its Brown! he's a good cook, and I mean that." Fox said complimenting on Anthony's cooking.

"Coming from you Fox that's pretty good!" Krystal heard Anthony say from the kitchen.

"He is REALLY good with hand to hand combat… Although he needs to work on not getting punched on his blind side." as soon as Fox finished his sentence Anthony walked out of the kitchen with a full bowl of spaghetti.

"Alright Fox, don't tell Krystal my weakness so she can kick my ass again. Dinner's ready" he said as he sat the food down on the table next to all the plates. Falco and Slippy were the first to jump up, Falco vaulted over the couch, Slippy on the other hand hopped off the couch forward and nearly fell on his face. "Hey thanks Brown!" Falco said to the brown vulpine.

"Yeah. Alright I'm going to bed" Anthony said as took off a large glove and started towards his room. "Wait, why so early?" Fox asked.

"I'm just tired and not so hungry" Anthony replied as he looked at Slippy shoveling food into his mouth. "Alright suit yourself, OH and hey can you get Katt and Fara please?" Fox said to Anthony.

"What rooms?"

"Six and seven" Fox told him

"Ok" Anthony said and started walking down the hall.

* * *

As he was walking down the hall he began to feel more and drowsier. Before he did a face plant on the floor, Anthony reached up and slapped himself across the face allowing a few minutes to be added to his attentiveness. After a minute of sleepily walking, he finally reached Katts room. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds the door opened and a pink feline answered "yes what is it-Brown?" she asked.

"Dinners ready it's on the table, better hurry before Slippy downs it all." Anthony joked and continued to "Fara's" room. "Ok" Katt said.

Anthony knocked on Fara's door and expected an answer but didn't get one; he tried the doorbell but still nothing. "Guess she's asleep" Anthony said to himself and continued down the hall to his room.

Anthony walked down the hall and had another feeling that someone was watching him, he flattened his ears and stopped, he looked at the shadows of the hallway, and he could've sworn that he saw someone watching him. Anthony blinked and the strange feeling soon disappeared and was replaced by loneliness. Anthony sighed and entered his room and flicked off the automatic lights. His small bomfidad, Kia, jumped up and down as he entered.

Anthony took a small bucket out of his storage closet and poured a small amount of food into a bowl. "There ya go little girl" he said and smiled as his little pet chirped and ate at the same time.

Anthony stood and took off his shirt and walked into the restroom, he looked in the mirror and saw the large scar in the middle of his chest, he started to remember the day he got it, the day his entire world was nearly destroyed by an evil force stronger than Andross himself. He looked up from the scar and saw his eyes; they were now glowing with a faint red glow. "What the-?" Anthony said once he saw his eyes.

They went back to their normal silver color once he got his mind off of his deceased family. "Whoa, that's never happened before" he said to himself as he walked out of his restroom and flopped down on his bed. As he sat Anthony looked around his room, on top his dresser sat an old sword. Anthony had no idea where he originally got it, but he did know that he was damn good at using it.

A few minutes went by, Anthony began to wonder why sleeping was so hard when just a few moments ago he was tired enough to sleep through a nuclear apocalypse, until he heard his bedroom door open. He sat up and saw Krystal locking the door behind her.

"Hey what-how did?-how did you get in?" Anthony asked very shocked at the vixen's appearance.

She just stared at the vulpine.

'Alright Krystal, you are freaking me THE FUCK OUT!'

"What are you doing in here?" Anthony asked, not liking having anyone in his room without permission. The last few times he had someone enter they had shot his friend and tried to shoot him too, and that was with a group that said he could trust them.

"I felt a strange presence in here" Krystal answered in a voice that sounded like it could tear a hole in someone's body.

'What?'

Anthony began to have a feeling that something bad was about to happen "listen I know you're higher ranking than me, but you're kind of freaking me out Krystal so if you would please leave" he growled as Krystal walked closer. 'I don't like this one bit' Anthony thought to himself as Krystal took another step closer. Anthony backed up but Krystal took two forward, Anthony backed into a wall and swore at himself.

"That strange presence is illuminating from you" Krystal said as she reached behind her poking Anthony's bare chest and pushed him against the wall.

The vulpine began having extremely bad thoughts of what would happen if Fox happened to walk in. "Wha-what the wa-" Anthony shuddered when he saw Krystal pull out a baseball bat. "Where did you get that?" he asked started to think about what was going to happen.

Krystal hit Anthony in the chest with the baseball bat, he fell to the floor gasping for air 'HOLY SHIT SHE'S GOT A SWING!' he thought as he saw Krystal walk up to him. Anthony coughed as he tried to regain his breath. he began feeling something heavy on his chest.

she raised her arms and prepared to hit Anthony again he heard Krystal mumble something like "wake up" but didn't hear it, the alarms started going off aboard the Great Fox, everything started to weave and blur.

(}^{)

Anthony opened his eyes, he was still on his bed but the alarms on the ship were going crazy. "WARNING, HOSTILE BOARDING CRAFT DETECTED UNABLE TO ENACT COUNTER OFFENSE, EMP DEVICE ATTACHED MAIN THRUSTERS AND SHIELDS OFFLINE" a robotic voice said over the loud speakers. "What the?" Anthony yelled, he soon noticed what had made that dream feel so realistic, a large lamp had been knocked over and fell onto his chest. "I hope Krystal never finds out about THAT dream"

Once again ROB's voice sounded off "WARNING: TIME UNTIL FIRST IMPACT: 7 SECONDS!"

* * *

**YES! finally r-did it... Reviews would be nice. oh and don't forget to bring some Virtual Cookies! Check my profile page for weekly updates! Peace bros and sistas **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Last Theseus

Anthony jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser he plucked the old sword off its showcase, in fact this sword was given to him by his father before he died. Anthony unsheathed it, making sure the razor-sharp blade didn't touch his hands. there was writing on its blade, it read "Estas Paratus" Anthony never knew what that meant but he didnt care. all he knew it was a sword that had been built specifically for him.

Anthony felt the ship shake and shudder as something hit it "BOARDING CRAFT ATTACHED TO HULLSECTION 45 ROOM SIX AND LOWER DECK 2" ROB said into the loud speakers.

'room six is nearby!' Anthony thought to himself as he busted through his door and sprinted down the hall to the fennecs room. Anthony heard gunshots coming from somewhere else on the ship, 'probably Fox and Falco' Anthony thought to himself as he reached Fara's room.

Anthony pressed his back up against the door and listened, he heard muffled voices. "haha what should we do with her?" one man said "maybe we could take turns?" another laughed. Anthony had heard enough, he backed up and made enough room between himself and the door. Anthony took a deep breath, lifted his leg, and kicked.

Fara tried to yank free of the space pirates grip but couldn't, he was bigger and was holding her arms tight against her back. the vixen tried once again to tear free of the space pirates grasp, he slapped her in the face and laughed to his friends who were rummaging her room looking for something. "what should we do with this one?" he asked his friends grinning. one took the hint "Maybe we could take turns" the one guarding the door laughed, grinning back. just as that pirate finished speaking Fara's door flew across the room smashing one of the five pirates.

there was lots of smoke from the door being smashed off its hinges. Fara saw someone standing in the doorway, his eyes were a glowing shade of yellow. " .DOWN" he said in a menacing voice to the large space pirate, he dropped Fara to the floor and pulled out his sidearm. "which one of you wants to die first?" the vulpine asked he raised a sword up to his chest.

one of the space pirates unsheathed a machete and charged the vulpine. there was a quick slicing sound as the vulpine brought his arms down as quickly as the pirate started running he stopped dead in his tracks, literally, and fell to the floor, in half.

"HOLY SHIT SHOOT THIS GUY!" the large pig yelled and fired at the figure but he was gone. there was a gurgling sound as one of the smaller space pirates fell to the floor, half of his neck was sliced largest pirate grabbed Fara by her arm and started towards his ship.

there were multiple gunshots, she heard a grunt and something hitting the floor, there was a clinking noise as a small ball rolled near the figures feet. and explosion went off inside Fara's room. there was a moment of silence. Fara saw the figure standing in a cloud of dust, with a large knife sticking out of his back.

The vulpine grabbed the knife and pulled it out without making so much of a grunt. the large pig pulled Fara up and held her by the neck, pointing his gun at her head. "YOU S-STOP OR-OR I will SHOOT HER!" he said scared of what the pissed vulpine might do.

"Alright..." he said and turned around "I'm going" the vulpine's eyes grew darker as he started walking. "no,no,NO!" Fara shouted as he walked away.

"Alright, YOU'RE going to pay for what HE did to my friends" he yelled at Fara and hit her with a taser's electrical shock, making her fall to the floor.

"now your going to pay!" he yelled as he tossed Fara into the ship and raised his fist to hit her again. she prepared to be punched in the gut but instead she heard a slicing noise and gurgling. Fara opened her eyes and saw a sword through the space pirate's neck.

just as Fox and Falco entered the room, the brown vulpine ran up to the space pirate, gripped the sword and put his boot on the pirates chin, he yanked the sword hard to the right, sending half of the hog's head flying into the ship. he swung the sword in a figure eight and sheathed it.

Fara looked at the vulpine "Anthony!?" she shouted just as Fox and Falco entered the room, weapons raised.

Falco looked at Fox, who nodded his head "that's him"

Anthony looked up from the dead hog and saw Fara, fear in her eyes, as soon as he saw her he immediately calmed down, his glowing eyes went back to their normal silver color, he walked over to the downed fennec, he knelt by her side "How do you know my name?" he whispered and picked up Fara and held her in his arms.

"are you alright?" Anthony asked as he started walking towards Fox and Falco. Fara didnt say anything she just stuck her muzzle into Anthony's chest. "Fara are you alright?" the light brown vulpine asked again but this time he noticed a tear streaming down her cheek "Fara?" Anthony said. "do you know what they were going to do to me?" Fara asked sobbing into the vulpines chest.

"what they said they would do!" she said squeezing the vulpine closer to herself. "If I had just a few more seconds with them."

Anthony knew the mechanic was tough but being shocked with one of these tasers could bring even that ugly lizard, general Scales, to his knees. Anthony walked by Fox and Falco, who were still shocked about what they had just seen. "Fara I know what they said" the vulpine tried to comfort her "I wouldn't let it happen" he said as the fennec fell asleep. Anthony walked down the hallway towards his room. 'I guess you'll have to stay in my room Fara' he thought to himself and sighed as he entered the password into his door console.

Fox and Falco watched as Anthony open his door and walk inside holding the fennec. "should we uh-" Falco started but Fox stopped him "no, you go in there without his permission I'm sure he would tear you a new one."

"why doesn't he like others in there?" Falco asked puzzled.

"I don't know, Krystal said he trusted the wrong people" Fox replied and turned around and walked towards Fara's room. Fox kicked into command mode, "Hey Falco come on we need to move Fara's stuff so when we remove the ship it isn't sucked out into space"

"alright" Falco moaned as he stood off the floor "aaw come on Falco you can't be tired now!" Fox said and lifted the bed up off the floor and dragged it into the hallway. "alright Falco I will be right back Im going to tell Katt and Krystal that its alright and its ok to come out"

"whatever" Falco said and started moving Fara's book shelf. "I'm not used to waking up at eleven o'clock at NIGHT for this"

"you think I am?" Fox called back as he ran through the halls

Anthony set Fara down on his bed and covered her with his blanket, the fennec looked beautiful when she slept. Anthony sighed and exited his room, he saw Falco and walked up to him "need any help?" he asked the blue avian but got no response, only a grunt. "guess your still sour about gettin' your ass kicked by me" Anthony joked and kept walking down the halls of the Great Fox III, as he did he accidentally left a small trail. he finally reached the storage closet and opened the door, he looked for an extra blanket. Anthony picked up the extra green blanket and started back towards his room.

Katt peeked out of her room and spotted Anthony walking down the hall, a gaping wound in his upper left shoulder which was bleeding all over his back. "oh my god Anthony!" Katt said as she ran up behind the vulpine.

'great, I just hope she isn't like the rest' Anthony thought to himself and turned around to face the pink feline. "whats wrong Katt?" he asked as he saw the feline's distressed face.

"Anthony! your back! Its bleeding!" she said spinning the vulpine around and examining his wound.

"Katt its ok I'm fine" Anthony said and started walking down the hallway, ignoring Katt "Anthony its not ok, you look like you've lost a lot of blood!". Anthony stopped, she was right his head started to spin a little as his room. "well I have some herbs to stop the bleeding I'll be fine" he said as he punched in the numbers for his door.

Fox entered Fara's room and smelled blood, "ugh Falco do you smell that?" he said looking around the dim room

"Yeah but Fox, did you see this?" Falco said kneeling by a body. Fox walked over to the downed pirates and gagged, two were headless, one had a hole in his head about the height of a pencil from eraser to point, one other had been sliced in half, and the last was crushed by a heavy door and the wall.

"holy" Fox said as he examined the gore and looked around the room, there were bullet holes all around, an explosive had gone off, and an old bent machete was lying on the floor with blood dripping off of it. clearly these pirates fought back.

Falco stood up and looked at Fox "Do you think he did this?" Falco asked as he started to move the headless soldier.

"who Anthony?" Fox said still looking at the broken door and what was left of the space pirate "probably, if you piss him off enough, but how did he do this?" Fox said as he kicked the left half of the space pirate.

"I dont know. definitely a sword of some type, Vibro-blade maybe" Falco said tossing the dead pirate into his own ship.

Fox reached for his earpiece "Krystal, the upper deck is clear, how are things down there?"

a small amount of gunfire was heard "Slippy and I just finished the last one Fox, were clear on the lower levels."

Fox sat for a minute staring at the carnage. than he remembered from earlier that day when he literally almost blew his friend's head off. 'there was a sword on the top of his dresser. but he said that it was most likely-'

"Ugh lets do this tomorrow" Falco said dropping the last body into the ship and interrupting Fox's train of thought.

after looking at the smashed pirate for a minute longer he finally sighed "agreed" and walked out of the room. Falco wasn't the type who cared about the floor very much, but spotted a trail of blood on the floor. he looked down the hall and saw the trail lead to Anthony's room.

"hey Fox, we've got a blood trail here!" he shouted behind him.

Anthony woke up and saw darkness, he stood off the floor and looked around, there was nothing, just mist and darkness. "what the hell?" he said noticing that it wasn't his normally dark bedroom. just a dark, never-ending, eerie abyss.

Anthony saw someone walk out of the mist and stop, he approached the figure, he started to see it more clearly, Anthony gasped at what he saw. It was a splitting image of himself but he was missing the large scar near his neck and had grey fur instead of brown.

The strange figure looked at Anthony and started walking towards him. Anthony reached for his sword but stopped when he realized who the person was.

"Father?" Anthony said shocked to see the man who had died a few years back

"Anthony, son listen to me" the Grey vulpine said approached Anthony "You are being hunted" he hastily said "You are the last one of us, son"

Anthony knew exactly what he meant by that. very easy thing to know when you are the only survivor of an exploding planet. "hunted by who?" he asked his father, but he was starting to feel woozy, his vision started to blur and his head was spinning. Anthony dropped to one knee and looked up at his father, who was reaching an arm out.

Anthony tried to stand but was anchored to the ground, he watched as his long lost father reached out a hand and touched Anthony's forehead, he felt an electric current go through his entire body, his father started turning to mist and a bright light shone behind him, he turned around and started walking towards the light. "NO!" Anthony yelled as he picked himself up off the floor, and tried to walk, instead he started to go backwards.

His father turned around and grinned "I am sorry to say I cannot help you son. Only when you realize what has to be done will I help you." he said before disappearing in a bright flash of light. Anthony closed his eyes and threw his arms up to protect himself.

"NO!" Anthony yelled as he jumped off the table he was laying on, knocking over medical supplies, a light, and nearly kicking Fox in the face.

"Whoa Anthony calm down!" Katt said as she dodged the falling floodlight. Anthony stopped and calmed down. he took a second to rethink about what has happened in the night before. "wait a second" he mumbled and looked at his left shoulder blade. he had used a small can of Bio-foam to stop the bleeding, so he couldn't have passed out from blood loss.

Fox raised his hand, but Krystal stopped him. "Anthony, this is going to sound strange but, did you get any strange feelings before you passed out last night?"

Anthony stood for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "now that you mention it, I felt a little woozy just before I went unconscious"

Krystal only murmured a small "hm"

"Anthony!" someone said behind him, he turned around and nearly got tackled. Anthony was stuck in a death hug that he couldn't get out of without hurting the fennec.

"Fara, please... let go" Anthony choked as her death grip got tighter. Fara released Anthony from her grip and looked into his eyes, although she expected to see pure silver, there was a small hint of blue.

Fara took a small step closer to Anthony and leaned close and kissed on the cheek before whispering in his ear "thank you" and quickly left the room.

Anthony saw images, of what he didn't know, but he knew they were his. images of someone important in his life. Anthony closed his eyes and tried to focus on her face, but was unable to directly identify the woman.

Anthony opened his eyes and turned to look at his friends.

Anthony stood for a moment feeling his cheek where Fara had kissed him not noticing Katt standing next to him. "whats wrong? never got a kiss from a girl before?" Katt joked as she walked past the shocked vulpine.

'at least, not in the past few years'

Anthony snapped out of his state and looked at the clock 'four in the morning!?' Anthony silently screamed in his mind, Fox and Krystal started walking past him when he held out an arm to stop Fox. "how long was I out?" he asked and motioned towards the clock.

"you've been unconscious for an entire day Anthony" Fox said to his friend as they started walking down the hallway "oh and is it alright if Fara stays in you room for a while?" Fox asked Anthony.

"what happened to Fara's room?" Anthony asked.

"well, when we removed the space pirate's ship Fara's room got eh, messed up" Fox paused for a second "we are unable to repair it anytime soon" he said as they reached Anthony's room. "Alright she can stay in here but I need an extra bed..." Anthony said to Fox.

"we could just move Fara's mattress in there, dont worry about a thing." he said before yawning.

"you know what, I can just sleep on the ground no big deal"

"alright man whatever you say, I gotta hit the sack" Fox said to Anthony.

"alright see you later Fox" Anthony said before entering his bedroom.

Anthony looked around his room for a minute before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a new change of clothes, he removed his shirt and walked into the restroom, something stopped him dead in his tracks. he saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed something on him changed.

Anthony took a step closer and saw, that running along part of his neck and cheeks there was very small patches of dark grey fur. "what the?" Anthony muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed there was also a stripe on his forehead. "wow I've never had those before" he mumbled and took a step back "almost like a tattoo I wanted but never got" Just before Anthony got undressed he heard a knock at the door. 'always before I do something!' Anthony yelled in his mind.

he walked out of the restroom and to his door, he looked out the window of his door, and saw Krystal but luckily she couldn't see him.

'OH SNAP! THAT DREAM IS BECOMING REAL!' Anthony joked in his mind, Krystal had more than likely heard that thought 'that was scary!' he pulled his shirt back on and opened the door.

"what do you ne-" Anthony suddenly got a massive headache, he propped himself up against the wall next to his door, "augh" he murmured as the door slid open, he looked up and saw Krystal glaring at him.

Anthony closed his eyes and moved his hand up to his forehead. "Listen to me" Krystal snapped, making the vulpine's head pulse with a now even worse headache. "ok, K-Krystal I'm listening" he staggered as he dropped to a knee. "I saw how you looked at her" Krystal said as she stepped closer to the vulpine. Anthony's headache went away as soon as it came. Krystal knelt by the vulpine, "If you try anything" she said using her telepathy to create a pain that surely won't be forgotten soon, "I WILL kill you". Krystal stood up and released the vulpine from her mind grip, she walked away and said "remember that"

Anthony took a moment and stood up, "bitch" he mumbled under his breath as Krystal walked away.

the blue vixen turned around and snapped at Anthony "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Anthony's eyes went wide "nothing!" he said and quickly shut the door. "what was that about?" he asked his small bafomdad which had curled up near his pillow.

Krystal walked down the hallway silently laughing to herself.

'ugh why can't we make technology so she stays out of our heads?' Anthony asked himself as he stepped into the shower, he felt the warm water wash all around his body, and got a strange feeling in the back of his mind, the feeling that he was wrong, but wrong about what? Anthony just shrugged it off as another one of Krystal's "warning you" tricks.

Fara picked up the one pillow that survived the space pirate attack. "And if he tries anything just spray him in the eyes with this" Katt said handing Fara a bottle of Pepper spray, "yeah, uh thanks Katt but I'm sure I wont need it" Fara said attempting to hand it back, but Katt wouldn't take it. "Fara just take the darn thing" Katt said pushing the fennec out the door, "now get outta here, I've got stuff to do!"

"LIKE WHAT?!" she joked before the shutting the door slammed on her face.

Fara walked down the hall to Anthony's room the walk was slow, not that she was tired but, nervous. as she walked down she heard something, it sounded like Techno. Fara knocked on Anthony's bedroom door, she heard the music turn off. A few seconds later the door to Anthony's room slid open.

Anthony was expecting to see Katt coming to scald him about Fara, but instead he got the fennec herself. "oh, hey Fara" Anthony said shyly and took a step to the side "why don't you come in and set your stuff down?" he said as the fennec stepped into his room.

As Fara stepped in she noticed a very different scent from the one in the Great Fox's hallway, it was a good kind of smell though, "um please don't mind me asking but, what is that smell it's..." Fara took a deep breath in "kind of indescribable".

"oh yeah, this" Anthony said walking over to his bed stand "is 'seus', it helps me relax during times of stress, or I just need to think." he explained picking up a burning flower "the strangest thing is, is that these flowers never die, even if they're on fire" Anthony set the flower back down into a small bowl and turned around.

Fara had walked up behind him and was looking at the flower, as he turned around he bumped the fennecs shoulder "whoa Fara I'm sorry I didn't know you were there"

"No, no its fine you just bumped my shoulder it's no big deal" Fara said, her cheeks burning the brightest red.

"Ok as long as you don't mind, well, make yourself at home, you can have the bed, I've got a hammock I can use" Anthony offered as he walked over to a small storage closet

"No, I shouldn't take your bed just because mine is ruined" Fara said rubbing her right arm. "no Fara you are a guest in my room, you get to sleep on the bed" he said pulling out a net and a new set of sheets. Anthony walked over to a wall and put the net on one of the three hooks sticking out.

"Only if you don't care" Fara said putting a pillow on the left side of the bed, near the door.

"Nah Fara trust me its fine" Anthony said as he pinned the other half of the net to the wall.

Anthony removed the old sheets from his bed and replaced them with the new sheets.

he walked over to his dresser and grabbed out a pair of pajamas. "do you want to change first?" Anthony asked as he closed the dresser.

"sure" Fara said grabbing her suit case, she stood up and walked into the restroom, closing the door behind her.

Anthony stood for a minute looking at his fathers old sword, he looked away once old memories came flooding back to him all at once, 'gah I swear I'm gonna find who ever that was' Anthony swore to himself as walked to his bed and sat down.

Anthony took a deep breath, the room smelled of a beautiful fragrance that makes someone want to sleep. 'ugh I need to wake up some more' he thought to himself. "hey Fara?" Anthony called out to the fennec as he neared his bedroom door.

"yeah?"

"I'll be back in a little while" he said as he left the room. Anthony walked down the halls of the GreatFox, and got a strange feeling in the back of his mind that someone was watching him.

'ugh I need to lay off the flowers' Anthony thought as he continued down the hallway. Anthony took a bite of his sandwich and slowly walked out of the kitchen and started walking towards his room. he finally came back to his room, as he opened the door he noticed Fara, sleeping, his bafomdad curled up around her ankles. he walked over to his hammock and climbed in, he closed his eyes started to fall asleep.

(the next day. aboard the Greatfox)

"So, how is Anthony?" Katt asked Fara as they walked down the long hallway towards the game room, where Falco and Anthony were having another disagreement about who was better at what.

"what do you mean Katt?" Fara answered with a question.

"I mean, was he nice to you or did he ignore you?" Katt said wanting to gossip a little before going out on patrol "Did anything happen?"

"well he is nice to me" Fara said starting to wonder why Katt cared so much. she looked at Katt, who seemed very interested in what she had to say. "WHY WOULD EVEN ASK THAT?" Fara shouted trying to make the feline back off. Katt stopped nagging Fara, who was slowly walking down the hallway.

"Fara?, do you like him?" Katt asked another personal question, Fara lowered her ears and swished her tail around.

"If you must know Katt, ask Krystal, she'll tell you" Fara growled and turned to enter Anthony's room.

"I take that as a yes." Katt sighed as her friend closed the door.

Fara closed the door behind her and sighed, "ugh I can't BELIEVE she started asking me that!" Fara said as she flopped down on Anthony's bed. "rough day huh?" she heard a voice call from the restroom, "yes and its barely nine in the morning" Fara sighed. Anthony walked out of restroom and pulled on his training shirt, "hey Fara, I'm going to be repairing my Arwing, I could use a little help, if you want to uh-" Anthony offered and shrugged.

Fara sat up and smiled at the brown fox, "sure" she said "I don't have anything to do." Fara got to her feet and walked beside the vulpine "what will you be doing?" Fara asked looking at the brown vulpine, he had the skills of a pilot, but the mind of an engineer.

"well, there is my left G-diffuser it's been malfunctioning. and the canopy won't close all the way...geez I've got a lot of stuff to fix" Anthony explained as he walked towards the door. Anthony and Fara walked down the halls of the GreatFox, it was surprisingly quite, besides the light footsteps on the carpet.

Fara walked next to Anthony, occasionally looking to her left and eyeing the vulpine. Anthony stopped walking and caught Fara by surprise, she looked back at him, he had his ears laid back to his skull. "whats wrong?" she asked looking around the hallway. Anthony looked around and swished his tail around very slowly.

"someone else is here" Anthony said in a low growl "not one of us"

"wait, if someone else is here how come Krystal doesn't feel him?" Fara whispered not sure what to do at the moment. she tucked her hands into fists and slowly started walking towards Anthony, who was still looking for something.

"I don't know Fara, but I have a feeling that it's close" Anthony said quickly walking up to the fennec "we need to move, whoever it is is moving through the shadows." he said scooping the vixen off her feet and into his arms, Fara mewed when she was lifted up. "are you sure it isn't just Katt or Krystal?" Fara asked the vulpine.

"Does you're sub-conscious yell "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" when you're friends watch you?" Anthony replied as he broke into a run

Fara started to resist but then she saw it, a black armored figure walked out of the shadow and started running towards to two foxes.

Anthony heard footsteps behind him, he turned a corner and set Fara down, he quickly turned around. the armored figure walked around the corner, holding a gun and a combat knife, Anthony reacted faster than the figure could, he spun and kicked the knife from the figures hand and grabbed the gun with his right hand.

Anthony tugged on the gun but couldn't get it from her grasp. she laughed and kicked Anthony in the chest, sending him reeling backwards. "I know you better than that Anthony, don't hit a girl. Remember?" the figure said as she towered over Anthony.

"wha- what?" Anthony heard that voice from somewhere before. the figure kicked Anthony's side while he was confused, Anthony grunted in pain, he kicked the figure in the chest sending it on it's back. he looked at Fara and pointed towards the training room doors "GO FARA!" he yelled as the combat knife planted itself in his side.

Fara took one look at the scene and decided to do what Anthony told her, the vixen was good at hand-to-hand combat, but the way the soldier was moving, Fara knew she was outmatched. she stood up and bolted to the door, she heard Anthony curse as he pulled the knife from his side. Fara reached the door and opened it, she saw Fox and Falco on the training mat wrestling each other to the ground. "Fox, Falco, we need help!" Fara yelled as she neared the two pilots.

Fox shoved Falco's face into the mat with his left elbow, "Fara whats wrong?" he asked as the avian under him tried to free himself. "Someone else is on the ship! Anthony is holding her off in the hallway but she fights better than Krystal!" Fara said as she grabbed a training staff. Fox jumped off Falco and started running towards Fara. "listen we are going to hit the armory STAY HERE!" Fox said dashing in the other direction

Anthony pulled the knife out of his side and dropped it on the floor, as he got up he looked for the person in the black armor. Anthony heard a click as the action of a weapon was pulled back. he turned around to be face to face with the muzzle of a pistol. "Alright then, you're going to come with me" the figure said letting her guard down, she pulled a small box from her pocket and started pressing buttons on it, Anthony took this chance and kicked the person's chin, her helmet flew off her head and landed next to her.

'well there goes the chance to find out who she was...' Anthony thought as he saw the woman was wearing a mask under her helmet, although her ears were showing. she was clearly a tan minx.

the figure cursed and sat up, she looked at the vulpine, he was grinning. she jumped up on her feet and started circling the brown vulpine, she watched his every move, but didn't hear the footsteps that were going towards her.

Fara ran up to the minx and swung the staff she was holding, it hit her in the back, the tan minx turned around and grabbed the staff from Fara's grasp 'shit' Fara thought to herself, and swung it at the fennec, the staff hit Fara in the neck. Fara stumbled back holding on to her, now sore, neck.

Anthony took that moment to his advantage, he leapt for the minx while she was distracted, he tackled her to the ground and tried to pry the staff away. but to no avail. the tan minx put a boot on Anthony's chest and kicked, sending him into a wall, he hit his head hard enough for everyone to hear. he stood there holding the back of his head with both hands "aw man that's gunna hurt in the morning!." the tan minx picked up her gun and pointed it at the brown vulpine.

Fara saw the vixen pull the gun off the floor "cheater" she murmured, and started toward the woman who was on the floor. the tan minx looked over and saw Fara running at her, she quickly turned to her right and shot the fennec just above her knee.

Anthony had the perfect moment to strike the cat. possibly knocking her out. but for some reason, he held back.

Anthony heard a light "puff" noise, he looked at Fara, she had a strange dart sticking out of her leg, shortly after, she fell to the floor unconscious. Anthony looked back down at the tan furred girl. he kicked the gun out of her hand and pounced on top of her.

As soon as Anthony gained control, Fox and Falco entered the hallway with combat gear "wow Anthony you just can't stay away from trouble can you?" Falco joked as he saw Anthony sitting on top of a tan minx holding her arms with his knee. "I guess, Falco." Anthony leaned down in front of the minx and said "alright listen" Anthony said and looked the minx in the eyes. "I'm going to let you go, but don't do ANYTHING without our say so, or Fox over there will blow you're brains out" he said and stood up off the feline, he took a look at her and realized she was bleeding from the left side of her mouth. Anthony said calmly "As long as you don't try anything I won't hurt you" he held out a paw to pick her up. but instead got a boot to the stomach.

Anthony reeled backward, and looked down at the armored cat, he was half shocked and half still angry, but the minx on the other hand didn't waste a second, she kicked Anthony's legs out from under him and quickly jumped up. Anthony landed flat on his back, 'DAMN IT!' he yelled at himself for being so stupid. The minx jumped on top of Anthony holding her armored knee to his neck and cuffing his hands with plasma handcuffs. she bent down and whispered into his ear, "got ya"

Fox bolted forward and tried to tackle the bounty hunter. he saw her pull out a small rectangle, she glanced at Fox, who was running at her, and grinned. she blew a kiss to Fox and pressed a button, both Anthony and the tan minx disappeared in a bright flash of blue and yellow.

"Shit" Fox mumbled to himself


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Family Ruinion

"Great! Just Great" Falco yelled as he paced back and forth in the hallway "we just lost him".

"Falco? SHUT UP!" Fox yelled at the blue avian as he looked at the helmet that the minx left. "Fara, can you see anything that the bounty hunter may have left behind?" Fox asked the fennec, who was actually helping. she walked around the hallway until she spotted a strange rectangular object. "Fox I found something" Fara said as she picked up the small object.

"lemme' see it" Fox said as Fara tossed it to him. Fox examined the object, he turned it around and saw writing on it. it read "PTD (Personal Transporter Device) only use with a max of two people." Fox sighed and stood up off his knee. "well looks like we need to figure out where these coordinates go to" he said as he stood up and started walking towards the GreatFox's bridge. he sighed 'great just what we need, one of our team members gets captured by some bounty hunter and we don't even know where to look, and on top of that the attack will be held in three weeks' Fox shook his head and sighed, "why'd you have to get kidnapped now?"

Anthony felt strange, it felt as if all his molecules had been taken apart and rearanged properly but still held a small buzz. Anthony felt his back slam into something hard, not helping the major headache he had recieved from hitting the metal wall. He looked to his left, it was the floor of some building. he looked forward at the face of the tan minx who captured him. she leaned down until her muzzle almost touched his, she reached into her pocket and pulled a small needle out. Anthony didn't see what it was but he felt it push past his fur and go into his skin, the minx leaned down lower and whispered into his ear "welcome home"

"wha-" Anthony started, but was cut off by a sudden sleepyness that consumed his entire body, he got tunnel vision and soon blacked out.

"ugh my head" the light brown vulpine mouned as he slowly began to wake up. he opened his eyes and saw white. Anthony sat up as much as his restraints would allow, he looked around, he was in a room that was very empty besides the chair he was sitting on, a table, and a briefcase. Anthony shook his head to clear up the remaining dizziness, he soon relized he was being held in a SpaceForce jail cell.

Anthony waited for the door to open, after what seemed like hours the metal door finally slid open. Anthony watched as the tan minx from the GreatFox entered the room. "what...do you want?" Anthony said still a bit woozy from the strange needle. she just smiled and pulled a chair from the corner over to the one Anthony was sitting on.

"you gave me one bloody lip last night." Anthony grinned at the thought. The Minx pulled herself closer to him "do you know how long I've been chasing you?" she asked the brown vulpine.

Anthony just looked at the minx and grinned "lemme guess, a fairly short time?" Anthony said with a smirk. "no" the minx replied "I've been looking for you, for over ten YEARS" the minx leaned back in the wooden chair, making it tip "remember those space pirates?" she asked Anthony, he looked at his left shoulder and sighed "like hell I do".

"I fallowed them, they helped me find you" the minx said and looked towards the table, she stood up off the chair and looked down at the vulpine "you don't remember me, do you?" she asked. Anthony looked up and smirked "well besides the fact that you almost kicked my ass, shot my friend, and knocked me out with a drug, not really"

"I should have guessed it Anthony, well, remember Algolis? before "It" happened?" the minx said as she opened the brown brief case, "wait, what do you know about Algolis?" Anthony asked, puzzled. the minx walked over to Anthony holding a piece of paper, he shifted on his chair

"everything that happened to us" the tan minx turned the paper around and showed Anthony, it was a picture of four people, two brown foxes and a tan and blue feline. as soon as he saw it an explosion went off in his mind, old memories came flooding back. he remembered, mostly, everything.

"S-Sara?" Anthony said lifting his head, the tan minx nodded her head, confiming he was right. "I-I thought-but what-how did-" Anthony was shocked to see he wasn't the only one to escape the darkness that now surrounded Algolis.

"but why am I in these handcuffs?" Anthony asked tugging on the plasma cuffs that kept him from moving very far. "well from last night, you probably would have broken my neck the second I walked in" Sara said reaching into her pocket.

"so wait why did you kidnap me, instead of just telling me straight forward?" Anthony asked. "because I couldn't bring everyone with me, and I needed to talk to you anyway" Sara replied as she unlocked Anthony's handcuffs. "listen I have a few friends who aren't exactly on the friendly list for the CSP" Sara said stepping back from the stretching vulpine "which is also why I needed you."

Anthony stretched his arms and back once the plasma-cuffs were unlatched. he looked around the room and sighed, "Sara where are we?" the vulpine asked still confused of their location.

"we are just outside of the Lylat system, close to the centaur system. far enough so that no one will find us if they just happen to be traveling to Lylat" Sara said smiling at him. "WHAT?!" Anthony shouted in reply "B-but we were near Venom! h-how did we get here so fast?" Anthony was very shocked at the outcome of the current events. "I need to get back to the GreatFox" he said starting to panic.

Sara patted the vulpine on the shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Anthony come on I want to show you some old friends" the tan minx said, opening the door that she entered through.

"Can you find out where this thing goes?" Fox asked the small green toad, "well Fox" the small black object automatically self destructed "those coordinates lead out into the middle of Solar" Slippy said with a sad look on his face. "hmm, we might be able to track Anthony through his StarFox pin we gave him." slippy suggested. Fox looked at the small toad and nodded 'mabye that wasn't such a bad idea after all' he thought to himself, Slippy went as fast as he could to the control panel.

'Forgot about that'

Fox heard a small whimper, he looked over and saw Fara sitting on the floor. Fox stood up off his knee and walked towards the Fennec "Fara is everything alright?" Fox asked as he neared the vixen, she looked up at him and sighed. 'wow does she really have that much feeling for him?' Fox asked himself before sticking out a hand to pull the sad vixen up on her feet.

"I feel so helpless right now! he saved me from those rapist pirates and all I can do is sit around fix things" Fara said all at once.

"don't worry Fara we'll find him" Fox reashurred his friend. Fox walked by a large window and looked out of it 'where are you now Anthony?' he wondered to himself as Fara hugged him.

"I couldn't have been more STUPID!" Fox silently said as he moved away from Fara.

Anthony followed Sara through the halls of her ship, which he quickly that realized it's build was almost EXACTLY like The Great Fox II. They walked for five minutes until they came to an entertainment room, he looked around, the room was almost exactly like the one on the GreatFox but this room had a smaller TV and didn't have Falco and Slippy playing games twenty-four-seven. "HEY Sara, have you seen my jacket anywhere?" Anthony heard a voice call from one of the oppisite side of the room. Anthony looked over to where the voice had come from, he nearly had a heart attack, a blue feline stood in the door way just as shocked as the brown vulpine. Anthony took a step forward, "NICK?!" he practicly yelled.

"Anthony whats up?" Nick said as he took a step forward, Anthony dashed forward and gripped the feline in a death hug, "Nick I thought you died on Algolis! Where have you been this entire time?" the vulpine asked.

"alright brother, it's time we catch up on things" Nick said prying his brother off of him "did Sara tell you whats going on?" the blue feline asked Anthony. "well besides the part about her beating the hell out of me, no" Anthony said "but listen" Anthony motioned to both Nick and Sara "I need to contact Star Fox"

"wait why?" Nick asked "you're not a-"

"member of their team now" Anthony said while reaching into his pocket and sifting around a little before pulling out a small pin "I'm not the best pilot, better than slippy though" he said holding a small red Fox with wings "my reason is we have a mission in three weeks"

"that could have made things much easier" Sara said sitting down on a couch near their large TV. "yes, this changes everything" Nick said walking over to a small computer "alright Anthony I say we wait till they come get you, but once they come get you what happens? we aren't on the good list wi-" Nick was saying before Anthony inturrupted him "don't worry, I can take care of it. but who caused the trouble?" Anthony said looking at his surviving family members.

Nick and Sara looked at each other for a minute, until Nick spoke up "well not really trouble, more like, uhm shitlist, we kinda hijacked a prototype Space Force ship, kicked the hell out of the pilots, and held one captive until we were out of weapons range." Nick said starting to feel nervious "and we still have the pilot and the ship" he finished, spreading his arms out, motioning to the whole ship "but there are some minor repairs we have to make before we can move any faster than this"

"...I see" was all he said. Anthony soon realized he was missing his U-Phone, he turned towards the doorway he entered through. "Anthony where are you going?" Sara asked as he started started jogging towards the doorway "I'm going to check if I have my phone!" he said and started around the corner, as he rounded the corner he ran right into someone carrying coffee, he didn't have time to react, he tried to avoid knocking her over with him, but to no avail, the red furred vixen let out a yelp as she fell with Anthony.

Anthony fell flat on his back, the vixen on top of him, he looked up and saw a face that was liturally half an inch from his, he looked into the vixens eyes and was trapped in their ocean of green, and at that point he knew he was in love. "H-Hey" Anthony stuttered 'GOD DAMN IT!' he yelled at himself 'HEY?! IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?'

Anthony stared at the vixen who apparently didn't seem to mind where she was.

Nick walked around the corner to see what the yelping was about, he stood still and almost started laughing. he got a mischeveous look on his face "can't you two wait and get a room?" he said nearly bursting into laughter "Anthony, you always were a ladies man"

Anthony's face started burning red, he looked away from the vixen and saw his brother standing next to them, laughing. "NICK!" Anthony suddenly felt an incredably hot liquid on his chest, he soon remembered what the vixen had been holding, and it started leaking through his shirt. "Ouch, ouch, hot coffee!" he said and tried not to push the vixen into a wall. Anthony jumped up and started pulling off the drenched shirt, he just barely realized his mistake 'good one, the most beautiful vixen you've ever seen is standing in front of you, and you're shirt is off' Anthony scolded himself as he noticed the vixen was now blushing like crazy.

"so, I see you've met Kit" Nick said noticing how Kit was looking at Anthony, who now had his shirt fully off. Once again a small flash of someone flew across Anthony's mind. He blinked and looked at Kit.

Who was, in fact, swooning over the, now shirtless, vulpine.

"Kit huh?" Anthony said, he looked towards Nick than back to the vixen. he noticed she was staring at him. "wha-is something wrong? It's the scar isn't?" he asked Kit, "w-what? no! It wasn't-It's just-I didn't-" she sighed and looked away from Anthony and to the floor. there was an awkward silence as the three of them stood there for another minute.

Nick finally spoke up "Alright!" he said clapping his paws together causing the two uneasy foxes to jump "I think I'll let you two get a little, re-acquanted!" with that Nick left tho two foxes standing in the hallway.

'Re-acquanted?' Both Kit and Anthony thought at the same time.

Anthony walked up to Kit and with one finger lifted her chin up. They both stared at each other for a minute longer. "I'm, clearly, Anthony" Anthony said and looked at his coffee drenched shirt "not a very, uh, good way to meet someone" he said and started walking down the hall. Kit giggled and started walking with him. "so you're Anthony...wow I never thought you were so-" Kit stopped talking when she saw Anthony look at her and raise his eyebrow. Kit exploded with redness.

'did she almost just say what I think she was about to say?' Anthony thought to himself. Kit noticed that Anthony was staring at her. he realized what he was doing and quickly looked away, blushing like mad "s-sorry I...well I couldn't...help it" he managed to say looking back at the vixen " I-It's just...y-you're eyes are so beautiful"

Kit looked at Anthony and started turning red, she looked down at the ground again "y-you think so?" she asked in a half surprised-half nervous voice.

Anthony looked at Kit and smiled "well...yes, they are very...calming"

Kit heard his reply and accidently let her face turn bright red.

after an awkward minute of silence, Kit decided to break the strange silence "so, how do you and Nick know one another?" she nervously asked the brown vulpine that walked next to her. Anthony had known Nick ever since he was a kid, 'Until Algolis was attacked by humans and taken over by some kinda evil mist' he thought bitterly to himself "I knew Nick ever since I was six years old" he said as the two foxes started getting near the closet Anthony woke up in. Anthony sighed and remebered being sstabbed in thechest by razar-sharp sword "I lost contact with him when the humans attacked Algolis, killed my friends, took me captive and let the planet be taken over by that black shit"

Kit looked at Anthony, who had his head down and had his ears back, a small tear escaping his eye. "I-Im sorry I didn't mean to upset y-"

"no, Kit its fine" Anthony inturrupted her "I-I should let the past go, it's a stupid idea to let the past ruin your future" he said, thinking about his old family "gah what the heck I sound like Peppy now" he said, Kit giggled a little bit at his joke. Anthony swayed his tail back and forth as he walked to the room he re-met Sara in.

he opened the door and walked over to the the briefcase, he looked in and saw a picture of him, Sara, Nick, and John, Anthony's blood father. It was one of those pictures that made you happy and made you sad at the same time.

Nick was on Anthony's shoulders smiling, Anthony was fairly stronger than anyone else, being able to hold up his older brother and still laugh without falling down. Sara was laughing at the way Anthony was able to pick up Nick and still hold a twenty pound backpack.

Anthony's father was wearing a smile that he hadn't seen in over ten years, he was smiling at his son, who lifted up his step-son.

Anthony smiled and pulled the picture out of the briefcase, a small tear escaped his eye and hit the floor, not a tear of sadness but a tear of happyness, he sighed and held the picture up for Kit to see. Anthony turned around and handed the picture to Kit, than turned around and went back to the briefcase. "I'm sure why, but I feel like we've met before"

Kit looked up from the picture with a raised brow.

Fox walked down the long, lonely hallway of the GreatFox, he sighed, thinking about his now MIA team mate and friend, he walked to his bedroom door. As it opened he almost saw a blue tail dash into the restroom just left of the bed, Fox walked over to his dresser and picked up an old picture of him, Krystal, and the newest member Anthony.

It was a picture after the Cornerian-Human war. they were all standing on top of a large pile of destroyed ships. Krystal was latched onto Fox and was kissing his cheek, Fox was red as Solar and Krystal was giggling with delight.

Anthony was laughing at Fox's facial expression, and gave him a thumbs up.

Fox himself chuckled and set the picture back down, he turned aroudn and pulled his shirt off and sat down on the bed, and closed his eyes, but that was one thing he did and almost started regretting it. he opened his eyes and saw a pair of hazel colored eyes. "K-Krystal?! w-why are you...you know-"

Krystal giggled and sat down next Fox, his face went from orange to red in a matter of seconds "I want to share a dream Fox"

Fox opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Krystal giggled again "to see if we are the correct match for one another"

Fox once again opened his mouth but Krystal beat him to it. "in order to do that" she scooted closer to Fox, making the poor vulpine turn even more red. "we have to sleep together, now lay down so we can sleep"

"w-well Krystal...I mean is this such a good idea? I mean-we aren't exactly-"

"Fox, lay down"

Fox reluctantly did as he was told.

Anthony walked down the hallway with Kit, who was madly in love with the vulpine. As he and Kit walked into the entertainment room, Anthony looked at Kit and asked "do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Kit's heart skipped a beat. Inside Kits head, she exploded with an un-measurable happiness, but on the outside she was very calm "sure" she said casually and walked over to the couch that Anthony had sat down on.

Anthony had an almost same reaction. Inside his head he exploded with joy but outside he just casually grabbed the TV remote and flipped to a channel of Kits choosing. that was how the spent the rest of the afternoon, just watching movies and eating pop-corn.

'WAY better than shooting down humans or Andross following venomians'

(the next day time: 9:00 AM)

Anthony finished gathering his stuff into his jacket pockets, he sighed and put the jacket on the chair, he turned around, Kit was standing in the hall way, 'probably waiting for me' he said to himself. Anthony started walking towards Kit, who was leaning against her bedroom doorframe, typing on her data pad. he couldn't help but think how she looked when she did that 'damn' he thought to himself 'ugh what the hell is wronge with you?' his sub-cauncious yelled 'you have a dirty mind'

'what? how is th-I-you don't,hmph lemme try again, how is that perverse-dang she's hot!' Anthony had stopped the war with himself as fast as it had started 'wow your right, ok I'm out!' his sub-cauncious said and dissapeared.

Anthony walked up to Kit and stopped "do you normally get up this early?" Anthony asked Kit, causing her to yip and drop her data pad. Anthony bent down and picked up the data pad, he noticed his name but not anything else "you know Kit, you should hold on to this a little better, it says they're un-breakable, but" Anthony handed the pad back to the vixen, she took it and sighed "I'm sorry, you just spooked me is all" Kit said as she started blushing "and yes I normally get up an hour later but today was just one of those times..." she said nerviously.

Anthony took notice to this and smiled, 'I'm usually the nervious one' he thought to himself "it's ok Kit" he said to the now ,even more red, vixen. she looked at Anthony and scooted a little closer, as they walked Anthony occasionally felt something touch his arm and tail, sending shivers up his spine.

Anthony and Kit entered the entertainment room, Sara looked at a screen and watched as kit walked very close to Anthony as they entered the room. "so I see Kit likes Anthony, just like you said" Sara whispered to Nick "yeah I found them on top of one another in the hallway" he whispered back, Sara giggled from the thought, and turned a small dial so that it said: 50F. Nick chuckled at his little plan, 'hehehe its working perfectly'

Anthony walked over to the small couch and sat down, he picked up the remote for the TV and pressed the ON button. the TV screen flicked to life and displayed a horror movie. Anthony sighed and decided to see if this movie was good or not.

Anthony felt the couch bend as someone else sat down on, he looked over and saw it was Kit. Anthony looked back at the movie, there was an alien that, somewhat, represented a Cornerian, but this one had no fur, it's ears were on the side of its head, was missing a tail, and had four jaws. the creature was kidnapping two cornerian teenagers who were walking around town.

About ten minutes into the movie, the two teens had chainsaws and were slicing through tons of other cornerians who were infected by an alien virus "yeesh, talk about overkill" Anthony said as he watched the disturbing movie, he was too interested in trying to find a good movie to notice that Kit had moved much closer to him.

Anthony felt something touch his tail, it sent small waves of pleasure up his spine, he shuddered and tried to ignore it. Anthony flipped through the channels of the television, Kit scooted a little closer to Anthony so their arms were almost touching.

Anthony took no notice, as he was still trying to find a decent TV show to watch.

Kit moved her tail so that it touched Anthony's, as she did, she noticed Anthony drop his shoulders a little, she could tell Anthony liked it when she brushed his tail with her own. Kit purpously brushed her tail against Anthony's.

Anthony felt a feeling of pleasure go up his spine every time Kit touched his tail, he couldn't tell why, but that seemed to be his weak point, brushing his tail made him relax where ever he was, so long as he wasn't in the middle of a battle.

Kit wrapped her tail around Anthony's, who sighed and leaned head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Kits scooted closer, their arms were touching.

Anthony could feel something irradiating off of Kit, it wasn't a bad feeling, but a warm fuzzy feeling. he didn't care if she slapped him across the face and kicked his stomach in, he was enjoying the pleasant feelings creeping up his spine. Anthony opened his eyes and looked at the vixen who was extremely close to him now "Kit? are you doing that on purpoussssss" Anthony half said half sighed as Kit once again sent a wave pleasure through his body, she giggled and watched as Anthony sat in a half sleeping half hypnotic state

"y-you found my w-...weakpoint..." Anthony barely said, he was on the verge of falling asleep again, until he opened his eyes and looked at the red vixen.

Anthony sighed and tried to keep his emotion for the vixen inside himslf, but that was easier said than done, he was having an extremely hard time not jumping up and kissing the vixen where she sat, well if she wasn't messing with his tail.

Anthony leaned back on the couch again and opened his mouth, he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"p-p-please s-stop I-I need to...to eat..breakfast" Anthony was barely able to say through his sighing. Kit stopped massaging Anthony's tail and giggled at the way the vulpine sighed.

Anthony lifted his head up off the couch and smiled at Kit "thanks for the massage though" he said as he stood up, Anthony walked into the kitchen and looked for a few slices of bread. he found them and popped them into the toaster "Hey Kit do you want some toast?" Anthony asked the red vixen

"no thank you, I already ate breakfast" Kit said back to Anthony, he sighed and silently thought to himself 'OIE, I think someone likes me' just as he finished thinking that his sub-councious butted in '**OH YA THINK? jeez If I could be paired with someone who actually thought correctly' **Anthony took a bite of his jellied toast '**well mabye this won't turn out too bad for us' **his sub-concious said 'mm that tastes good' he thought bannishing his opposite self.

after Anthony finished eating the toast he walked back into the entertainment room and sat down next to Kit and put his arm on the top of the couch, for the first time, he noticed it was very cold in the ship.

Kit scooted closer to Anthony, she put her head on his shoulder and scooted closer.

Anthony took notice but didn't say anything, he was about to ask Kit a question when she spoke first "Anthony, did you notice how cold it is today?" she said with a slight shiver "yeah I was wondering why it was so cold toda-" Anthony was inturrupted by Kit who was now wrapping her arm around his chest

"Kit?"

"we can warm up faster" Kit said and closed her eyes, really she just wanted to hold onto the vulpine. Kit let a warm feeling wrap around her body, only slightly noticing the darkness that enclosed her eyes.

Anthony looked at Kit and smiled while raising an eyebrow "is that why or is there a different reason?" he asked the red vixen, she looked up and saw his face, she started blushing like crazy again "w-well I-I...I uhm-well...it's just I"

Anthony put a finger on her lips, a signal to be quiet. "I know what you're trying to say Kit" he said. Anthony leaned in closer, his muzzle was less than half an inch from Kits muzzle "y-you do?" Kit asked, puzzled. little did the vixen know that her face was as red as a cherry

"yes Kit, and I was thinking the same thing" Anthony said and leaned in, his lips connected with Kits, she didn't back away.

Kit hadn't expected Anthony to be so straight forward, but she didn't care, all that she cared about was her and Anthony. inside Kits mind she exploded with joy and exitement. They seperated and looked at one another, Kit could see Anthony had the same feelings.

"A-Anthony, why did you come so straight forward with me?" Kit asked the light brown vulpine. he looked at her and answered "because Kit I love you"

Anthony's eyes shot open, he mouned and wished he could go back to his dream. Both Anthony and Kit were laying diagnally on the couch, her head was on his right shoulder and his head was on the arm rest. she was asleep, and snoring lightly. Kit sighed and wrapped her arm around Anthony's chast and hugged him closer. Anthony heard a sigh and felt Kit's head lift up off the couch.

Anthony yawned and looked at Kit, who was looking at him. "I had the strangest dream just now" both Kit and Anthony said at the same time. Anthony fell into the trap Kit's eyes made, until he heard someones footsteps echoing through the ship.

Anthony sighed and put his head back down on the couch. as soon as he did Nick walked into the room, looking very tired "Mornin' Nick" Anthony said softly, Nick just grunted in return.

"what made you look so pissy?" he asked and looked back at the clock. Kit giggled as Nick chuckled and looked at the two foxes.

"you two look just like a married couple" Nick joked as he walked into the kitchen, Anthony sighed.

Kit lifted up her head and sleepily looked at Anthony, "yeah I guess we do" Kit said sleepily and kissed Anthony on the cheek. she put her head back on his shoulder, once again asleep.

Anthony was somewhat shocked at Kits actions, but he also enjoyed it.

Fox woke up with a jolt, his wristcom was going crazy, he jumped up, not caring if he was stark naked, and answered it "WHAT? what happened?" he said in an annoyed tone, he had just been woken up from the greatest dream of his life, if what Krystal said was true, than they were perfect for one another. "make it quick I'm tired as hell" Fox said "sorry to wake you" Slippy was on the other line "Fox, I've located Anthony, he's near the Shi-inuum system" Fox's heart skipped a beat "w-what did you just say?"

"yup, somehow Anthony managed to get himself stuck near Centera" Slippy repeated.

Fox sighed and stood off the bed and looked at his pajama pants "great" he muttered into the microphone.

Fox heard a small sigh and looked at at his bed, the sheets were moving "ahm Slippy, wake Falco and I'll be up there in ten minutes" Fox turned off his wristcom and walked over to his bed, where a half asleep Krystal lay.

Fox pulled out a new change of clothes and sighed.

Fara's eyes opened slowly, she sat up and yawned, flattening her long ears back. it had been one full day since Anthony was captured by that tan minx, and it was already taking it's toll. the bedroom was alot more, empty, without Anthony either sleeping on the floor or in his chair. Fara sighed and swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Fara wasn't dressed very much and didn't care, she walked to her suitecase and pulled out a pair of pants.

Fara sighed and pulled them on and sighed again, 'oh boy it's gunna be a long day'

And of course it was a long day, there was nothing to do but check the ship for something that needed fixing, or needed an upgrade. but seeing to the fact that Slippy had an entire repair team construct the GreatFox III so well that everything was made of Onin-metal, a nearly indestructable alloy. Fara sighed and picked up the wrench that lay by her leg. "nothing" normally days weren't bad, but since her room was destroyed and one of the most important member of StarFox has been captured. Life was boring.

The next three days were just about the same, Anthony and Kit spent more and more time together, as Nick and Sara watched the two grow closer to one another...

Anthony sat in the same position he had been in for the past half hour. On the couch with Kit's muzzle pushed up against his neck. Anthony gently stroked his fingers through Kits long red hair. he slowly moved his hand away from the vixens hair, her left ear twitched at the absence of his hand. Anthony grinned and lifted his hand again, he used his pointer finger and gently touched Kit's ear fur.

Kit's ear twitched, trying to swat away whatever was bothering it. Anthony didn't move his hand, after another minute of messing with Kits ear, she finally just flattened it against her head.

Anthony sighed and moved his hand to touch her other ear, but something stopped him, he felt multipe waves of relaxation shoot through his entire body. 'oh crap, she's awake' he thought as he felt Kits gentle hands massaging his tail.

Kit giggled as Anthony's hand went back to it's original position of hanging off the couch. she couldn't help but go for Anthony's weakpoint.

He slowly lifted his head up and smirked "cheater" he managed to say.

Kit giggled again and kept at it.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the two foxes, they had only known eachother for two days and they are already flirting like crazy. He sighed and dropped the tempurature to about 45 degrees. he chuckled and watched as Kit trapped Anthony with her dexterous hands.

Anthony lifted his head and looked at the smiling vixen, who was masaging his tail, and smiled back. he barely lifted up his hand and reached behind the vixen, luckily for him Kit didn't notice what he was doing exactly. with his fingers he gently started scratching behind Kit's left ear, she stopped massageing Anthony's tail and closed her eyes.

Anthony sat up and leaned closer to Kit "I've found YOUR weakness now Kit" he whispered and watched as the red vixen fell against his chest, he stopped. As soon as Anthony thought she fell asleep, the vixen grinned and brushed her tail against Anthony's.

"oh- uuuhm" Anthony heard Kit giggle "nope you didn't find anything yet" she said and started caressing his tail once more.

Anthony let a long sigh escape his mouth as the vixen massaged his tail, once again leaving him motionless. Kit didn't stop even when she was sure Anthony had fallen asleep, she didn't want him to find her weak point. She giggled at Anthony, who barely managed to stay awake.

"whats wrong Anthony? something bothering you?" Kit joked as she kept stroking his tail.

"not a single thing" he said and put his head back against the couch. Anthony managed to lift his hands and stop Kit from making him fall asleep on the couch again. "Kit, what did you think when you first saw me?" he asked the red vixen as she slowly backed away from his tail.

Kit sat for a minute, think about what to say. "I want the truth, no lies" Anthony said to her.

'why is he asking this?' Kit asked herself 'mabye it's because-'

"well...I thought...I...well thats kinda...kinda hard to say"

"I think I know what you were gunna say Kit" Anthony said and leaned close to Kit.

"you were gunna say 'I was the most handsome creature to ever live in this universe" Anthony joked.

a look of confusion was on Kits face "NO! thats not what I was going to say!..well mabye" she said and playfully pushed Anthony down onto his back. he was laughing at how the vixen reacted to his joke.

Anthony let himself fall backwards, there was no reason to sit up.

Kit giggled and started messing with Anthony's tail again. "you like my tail don't you?" Anthony asked and rolled to his side and tried to grab at the pillow he had been using from on top of the couch. She just giggled in response.

Niether fox paid attention to the two felines that had entered the room and were now eves dropping on their one sidded battle. Nick watched as Anthony was being easily conquered him. Nick snuck up behind the couch and took a deep but silent breath "GOOOD MORNING FOXES!" he yelled, causing both foxes to yip and fall off the couch. Sara just laughed and walked into the kitchen

Anthony and Kit both fell to the floor at nearly the same time, Anthony ended up on his back and Kit on his chest. "this is, what, the second time?" he said before a pilow landed on his face he looked at Nick and threw the pillow back at the feline.

Nick laughed and dodged the pillow easily, but tripped over a pair of shoes and fell on his back.

Anthony laughed and both he and kit stood up. he walked over to Nick, who was still laughing at his own stupidity, and held his paw out. Nick took it and stood up and walked to the couch and sat down.

'I've only known her for two days and I'm already wrapped around her finger'

Nick looked over at the two vulpine, he sighed and shoock his head "you two need to go to Kit's room, or at least go away from others before you start having s-"

Sara inturrupted Nick before he could finish "NAH, I think it would be kinda cute to see Anthony finally get a girl"

"Nick just gave me a great idea" she said and looked at the blue feline, who was now paying attention because of the mention of his name. "I did whaa-OH I see where this is going!"

"idiots" Sara whispered to herself and smiled as she watched Nick nearly get nailed in the head by a shoe

Kit grabbed Anthony's paw and padded down the hallway "we can share a room if you want to Anthony" she suggested.

"sure Kit why not" he replied as the two foxes reached the bedroom. "I don't really have much to bring in here, so"

Kit opened the door and pulled Anthony inside "that doesn't matter" she said and closed the gap between herself and Anthony.

Anthony wasn't sure how, but he knew he had met Kit before.

Nick sighed and picked his extra shoe up off the floor, and looked at Sara, who just raised her eyebrow and grinned. "I know what your thinking Nick, and I'm sure it will end up like that" she said and sat down on the couch.

Nick shrugged and grinned as he heard a loud click as the door shut.

(Deep underneath the surface of Algolis)

"The profacy is becoming true" a female voice said to a large black furred wolf "we need to stop them before he unlocks his true potential" the lupine took in a deep breath, he knew where this was all going "what will I do mistress?" he said to figure standing before him.

The figure turned around and looked at the wolf. "we must wait for the perfect moment"

The wolf looked his master in the eyes and exhaled, black smoke coming out of his lungs "I will send my best spy, perhaps we can catch them off guard, mabye during a mission or in between-"

The black figure put her hand up, silencing the lupine. "an excellent idea, but what if Theseus detects the spy?" it asked the wolf, he laid his ears back in frustration. he hadn't thought of that possabilty "mabye we can lure him here, you can defeat him here, than continue from Algolis to-" he was inturrupted again, by the figures hand

"a perfect idea, but how do we get him here?" it asked and took a step down on the staircase leading up to a throne.

The wolf lifted his ears off his head "mabye we could take away what he holds so close, or we could attack him and lead him here" he suggested taking another deep breath, inhaling a think black smoke into his lungs.

"perfect" the figure muttered and pecked the wolf on the cheek. "get ready, I will finalize the details, we will attack soon, but not now"

The figure walked out of the dim room, leaving the wolf to stand and rub his cheek where the she-wolf had kissed him.

"I've just been tagged" he muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N well, I barely noticed that instead of putting CH 4, I accidently put CH 5...but now I have fixed the issue and here is CH 4**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Enter Star Wolf

Fox stood out of the captains chair and looked at Slippy, who was busy typing at one of the many computers that set the ships destination. "Slippy, when can we reach Anthony?" he asked the toad as he walked around the bridge.

"we can reach him in about, four hours if were lucky" Slippy replied as he spun around on his chair to face Fox. Slippy barely managed to see his tail disappear through the elevator doors.

Fox punched in the floor that lead to the hangar.

'DAMNITALL! how could I let this happen? he's probably getting the crap kicked out of him.

One week ago above Zoness

"FOX GET THIS GUY OFFA ME!" Slippy's cry sounded through his headset, Fox rolled his eyes and pulled his Arwing to left and did a barrel roll to avoid an incoming missile. he sighed and pressed the throttle forward "I'M ON MY WAY SLIPPY!" Fox yelled as he saw Slippy fly by with an entire squad of Arwing-like ships tailing him.

Fox moved his Arwing behind the enemy ships and opened fire, shooting down three out of the four ships. the last one did a loop and went behind Fox. he cursed and tried to shake it off.

The Human vessel launched a barrage of bullets, which were more primal than lazars but packed one hell of punch to an un-shielded ship. Fox hit the booster, his Arwing shot forward, barely avoiding the shots.

Fox watched as the ship that was trailing him pulled off and headed towards Zoness, "ROB, why are they giving up?" Fox asked the robot. a few seconds later he got the response "WARNING: ENEMY VESSEL INCOMING" ROB said in his monotone voice.

Fox looked where the small group of ships were headed, as soon as he saw what they were heading for, he felt a small drip of fear well up in his gut. a super carrier had come from behind the planet and started towards the Great Fox. "FOX! we need back-up! we can't take that thing on by ourselves!" Falco shouted as he flew up next to the vulpine. "ROB deploy a distress beacon, there should be-" Fox stopped once he saw a plasma bolt speeding towards his Arwing, he cursed and barrel rolled left to avoid being destroyed. "Cornerian patrols"

"Distress signal active" ROB informed Fox.

before Fox could respond, multiple sirens started going off inside the cockpit, Fox looked around and realized he had been locked on to. "SHI-T!" he cursed to himself as a large missile rocketed towards his ship, Fox tried to shake the missile but it stayed on him.

'shit shit SHIT!' Fox thought to himself as he did a loop to try and throw the missile off course, but to no avail.

"FOX LOOK OUT!" Krystal yelled through her comm, Fox looked up in time to see another ship speeding towards his own. Fox didn't have time to react, the ship flew right above his and straight at the incoming missile.

"what the-"

Fox looked backwards and saw a smaller version of an arwing detach from the larger craft as it sped towards the missile, there was an explosion of blue and purple as the missile exploded against the decoy.

"Star Fox team, this The Ravensclaw, looks like you could use some help here" an unfarmilier voice said into Fox's headset. "Roger that Ravenclaw we could use some backup" Fox responded and looked around for a new target.

Fox saw a craft larger than his fly next to him, it was an Arwing, but was a bit bigger and was painted black and red.

"Good, because we were going to help anyway" the pilot said and looked at Fox though his canopy glass, he grinned and gave Fox a thumbs up before speeding ahead of him.

"Crazy ass pilot" Fox muttered as he too punched the throttle.

"no, you guys fall back, you've taken enough damage we'll handle these bastards" the pilot said to Fox. "he's right" Krystal said into her headset "the Great Fox has already lost one of it's wings" Fox sighed as he looked at his smoking Arwing.

Fox watched from the Great Fox as the small ships slowly tore each other to pieces. to Fox's disagreeing, the Great Fox didn't help with the battle any more than it had.

In the middle of the wreckage from both factions, sat a lone modified Arwing, the ship was severely damaged, nearly crushed into a ball of junk. as the recovery craft approached the small ship, Fox could barely see a person inside the ship.

after the craft was docked in the hangar of the Great Fox, Fox and Falco opened the canopy, inside the vehicle sat a badly wounded and barely living vulpine.

current time

"heh thanks for you're help on that one" Fox said to himself and prepared to step off the elevator.

The elevator door opened with a small chime. Fox stepped through and looked at the ships inside the larger-than-normal hangar bay. there were six Arwings, a Landmaster and, a recovery craft

Fox walked over to his Arwing and put his hand on the fuselage of the ship, he patted it and hopped into the front of the ship. "Slippy, I'm going to be in the hangar." he said into his wristcom and waited for a response.

"ok we just arrived near the Centaur system now." Slippy said through the microphone in front of him. he sighed and leaned back in his chair. Krystal walked into the bridge just as Slippy ended his messege "Slippy did you see Fox anywhere?" she asked, accidentally startling the toad.

"AUGH! oh...yeah he's in the hangar" Slippy said, still recovering from his mini-heart attack. "thank you" Krystal said before leaving Slippy alone in the bridge.

Krystal entered the hangar and saw Fox sitting on his Arwing. she searched his mind, but couldn't find a way in. Through the time they knew each other, Fox had somehow managed to block Krystal's telepathy. She sighed and walked up to Fox, he clearly didn't notice her as he was still humming to himself.

Krystal climbed onto the Arwing as quitely as she could and started crawling towards Fox on her hands an knees, to remain silent. As she reached him, she tapped his shoulder.

Fox jumped and yipped in surprise, he nearly fell off the Arwing, he heard Krystal's angel-like laugh and realized she was laughing at him.

Fox's face turned blood red. he turned away trying to hide his embarrassment, while trying to flatten out his tail fur. "Fox, whats wrong?" Krystal asked as she sat next to Fox. he sighed and looked at Krystal. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, soon" he said and looked down at his boots.

Krystal reached out her hand and lifted Fox's head with her fingers and turned him to face her. "we can handle it, as long as you're with us" she said and leaned close to Fox and pecked him on the cheek.

"you know, three days ago you were nervous to even look at me" Anthony said to Kit as she lay next to him on the bed. "and NOW look at you" Kit looked at Anthony, who had a puzzled look on her face. "still the same"

Kit picked up a pillow and smacked Anthony in the face with it, he laughed and let the pillow sit on his face for a moment before brushing it off. Anthony sat up and faced Kit. he lunged forward and started tickling her, "Aah! OK OK! AUGH! OK I GIVE I GI-HAHAH!"

Anthony smiled and stopped tickling Kit he leaned in close to her ear "I've actually found you're weakness Kit!" he joked and started tickling the vixen again. Her sides were very sensitive to Anthony's touch, the slightest movement made her giggle almost uncontrollably.

Kit was finally able to pull away from Anthony and roll onto the floor. Anthony expected Kit to pop back up and smack him with a pillow again, but she didn't. Anthony crawled over to the side of the bed and looked down "Ki-" he was unable to finish his sentence. Anthony felt a hand grab his shirt and pull him down onto the dark floor.

Anthony landed with a grunt, he was pushed onto his back and pinned to the floor. as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Kit, sitting on his lower abdomen and holding his arms down with her own.

"oooh ok I might be stuck here"

Kit grinned "give up yet?"

"not a chance babe" Anthony laughed and flipped Kit back onto the bed.

With a slight thump Kit landed on the bed back first. Anthony quickly jumped up and grabbed a pillow. He flopped it onto Kit's face just as the door opened.

Slippy sat on the bridge of the Great Fox monitoring all it's systems until they were in position for an attack. the small toad sighed and leaned back in his chair. there was a faint glow coming from the radar system, Slippy looked at the screen and closed his eyes and put his elbows on the desk in front of him. Just as the toad started to drift off, he heard a small but audible beep.

Slippy looked up and saw five small, red dots. Slippy pressed the loudspeaker button "We have incoming FOF signals!" he then tried to open a communication channel with the five ships, but neither one answered. "not answering my calls, they are definitely not Space Force!"

Slippy took another look at the radar, the unidentified ships weren't heading towards the Great Fox, but towards the other side of the planet. "where are those guys going?" he asked himself and pressed the "talk button on the loud speakers again "Fox those guys are heading somewhere else, what should we do? it might be Star Wolf" Slippy said and waited for a response

seconds later the toad heard what sounded like boots landing on metal, and the slight grunt of pain "Follow them Slippy, lets see what they're up to"

"AH! DAMN IT!" Anthony yelled as an electric shock went through his body and into the metal floor. Nick walked over to the vulpine and tossed a pair of gloves on his chest "there that might help a little bit." he said and walked back to an Arwing's cockpit.

"ok, try the engine...Now" Anthony said and gave Nick a thumbs up. the blue feline reached into the cockpit and pressed the ignition button.

there was a loud roar as the Arwing started up and lifted off the ground. Anthony jumped off his back and high fived Nick "Finally got it working" he said and started walking towards the exit.

"Anthony, I need you in the control tower, we still need to dock this thing"

Anthony changed directions and started heading towards a small elevator. "alright I'm heading there now" he said and waved for Nick to continue.

Anthony walked past Kit, who was watching the men work. He smiled and swished his tail. Kit smiled in return.

Anthony was barely able to look away from the vixen 'good thing Nick interrupted us, we might have gone a little **too** far' he thought to himself and kept walking.

"Hurry up Anthony this thing needs to be refueled!" Nick shouted over the engines.

as the vulpine entered the control room he got a strange feeling in his stomach, that feeling one would get if you just jumped off a building or fell of a steep cliff. Anthony walked over to the control and pressed the lone red button.

he sighed and stepped into the small elevator and pressed the down button. there were several loud clinking sounds as the machines gears began turning.

'Jeez this thing sounds like its gonna come crashing down' he thought as the double doors parted, allowing the vulpine to leave the small box

Anthony stepped off the small elevator and walked next to Kit, who wasn't paying attention, and started scratching behind her ear.

"Anthony...*sigh*...cheapshot to the max"

"what about my tail? On the couch, remember?" Anthony joked and stopped scratching Kit's head. Kit giggled and swished her tail around his.

"yes, I do"

"now look who's a cheater" Anthony said as he sat down next to Kit.

"hmm maybe it's me..." Kit leaned over to Anthony's ear "but it's also you" as Kit finished speaking, she started walking towards the door that lead out of the hangar.

Anthony couldn't look away from the red vixen as she left.

'dat a-'

Anthony wasn't paying attention to Nick, who was walking up to the mesmerized vulpine. Anthony felt a wet cloth smack his face, the vulpine reached up and pulled the cloth down with his hand "you can just hand it to me instead of hitting me every time" Anthony joked and walked towards the grinning feline.

"well Anthony it wouldn't have made you look away" Nick retorted

"touche"

Anthony looked at Nick who nudged his head toward a large cargo ship named "Leviathan". Anthony took one look at the craft and made a random guess "repairs?" Anthony asked and started walking towards the ship, Nick walked along side him. "no, we have to move all the cargo out and into the storage closet over there" Nick said and pointed to a large door on with his left hand.

"hmm...alright I'll do it, you go get some lunch" Anthony said and patted Nick on the shoulder. the blue feline turned his head and raised his eyebrow "are you sure? there's l-"

"Nick, I'm a big boy now. I can handle it" Anthony said and turned Nick around to face the door and started walking towards it. As the two reached the door Anthony patted his brother on the back"I've got this Nick" he said as he shoved Nick through the doorway and pressed the close button.

Anthony chuckled as he saw Nick hold up his hand and lift his middle finger, just before the doors closed.

Anthony walked over to the "Leviathan" and opened the back cargo door. the door slowly slid down and eventually hit the floor of the hangar bay, creating a ramp. Anthony stepped up the ramp and into the pitch black ship.

'PERFECT. no lights'

'**well, find a light switch dumbass**'

Anthony stumbled through the dark, sliding his hand over the smooth surface of the ship. the vulpine felt something connect with his leg, and seconds later he heard a loud crash.

'oops'

after wandering around in the dark, Anthony finally found a light switch. he flipped it on, and looked around. Everywhere he looked there were boxes full of spare parts, ammunition, and other random assorted pieces of junk. Anthony walked over to one of the boxes he knocked over and refilled its contents, he noticed a large room with a single door, he stood, walked over to it and peered inside. the room was like a crude holding cell. Anthony shrugged off some ideas he had thought of in his head and walked back to the knocked over box. Anthony picked up the box closest to door, It felt as if he was lifting an entire Arwing off the floor. "this is going to take a VERY long time" Anthony sighed to himself as he took one last look at the hundreds of boxes that lined most of the ships floor before carrying one out.

Five ships flew through the infinite blackness of space, heading towards a larger ship. Not a single one of the pilots spoke, until a single word was muttered over their comms "there". that word sparked the end to an incredibly silent trip.

a young lupine looked through his canopy, past the crimson ship, and towards the planet sized rock "San haandan" as the humans had named it. "where? I don't see anything" he said back to the squad leader. "do I have to explain this too? look on you're RADAR!" the voice yelled back, causing the lupine to curse under his breath and turn down his comm system. his eyes wandered from the rock to his radar and sure enough, just around the curve of the rock, a ship with their target in it sat waiting for something. which was out of his understanding.

"alright listen, we need to work as a team on this one. the vulpine we are targeting is VERY dangerous" the lead pilot "Jack, you come with me aboard the ship. Oikanny, Caroso, and Pawalski stay out here. fend off Star Fox as best you can. I know they saw us"

"Roger that, but exactly what are we going to do?" the smaller lupine asked Wolf as they flew towards the target. "our contract says we need him alive, anyone else we can kill. or anything else that suits you're fancy. In my case airlock diving"

Jack chuckled and pressed the throttle forward.

"oh and don't forget to knock out the ships power too!"

Fox looked at the fifth addition to Star Wolf, the ship wasn't a Wolfen, and yet it wasn't an Arwing either. "hey slippy ever see that model of aircraft before?" Fox asked and pointed to the cameras in front of him. said toad leaned over and looked at the screen "what a Wolfen? yup seen that plenty of times" Slippy said and continued to examine the ship.

"don't be a smartass Slippy, or you'll be shoved out of an airlock." Fox growled

Falco sighed and stood up off a chair and started towards the small elevator "why start now?"

"be quite Falco" Krystal put in and frowned at him before Fox could slam his fist across the avians beak.

"sorry Fox, no I haven't seen that since the Human-Cornerian wars" Slippy said and looked at Fox. "last time I saw that was when we found Anthony, nearly crushed to death inside a wreckage"

"wait, the same model? I thought that was only Anthony's group..." Fox muttered under his breath. the vulpine stood up and began walking towards the elevator, as did Krystal.

'what is she d-' Fox was interrupted in his own thoughts 'I need to talk to you' he heard Krystal's voice say in his head 'I forgot about you're telepathic powers' Fox thought back. the two foxes entered the elevator. Fox looked at Krystal, but before he could say anything, she spoke to him through his mind.

'Fox, I need to talk about Anthony.' she said to him 'something isn't right about him. I haven't told anyone else, but ever since that night we got boarded. A strange aura has been irradiating off of him' Fox stood for a minute.

'ok, what does that mean? I don't understand'

'It feels like pure evil, not a single intention of kindness in any way'

Fox looked at Krystal and raised his eyebrow 'so, exactly what does **that** mean?' he asked still unable to grasp what Krystal was heading towards 'Fox, I mean that there is a force welling inside him. I fear it may be the Aparoids!' Krystal said in the vulpine's mind.

Fox's heart skipped a beat. 'what!? how?' Fox remembered destroying the Aparoid queen almost an entire year ago. 'we killed the queen how is this possible?'

Krystal shook her head "I don't know Fox"

Fox silently swore to himself and lowered his ears, cupping his paws into fists "do you know what that its for?"

Krystal opened her mouth to speak, but before the blue vixen could say a single word, the Great Fox's alarms started blaring. Fox and Krystal looked at one another and back to the elevator doors. as the doors parted both foxes sprinted through the opening. Fox reached for a small earpiece he carried around "Slippy whats going on?"

Fox heard ROB declare something over the ship's intercom but was mostly blocked out by the warning sirens. the vulpine reached for his wristcomm "FOX! were under attack by unknown hostiles! Definitely not Star Wolf!" Fox pressed a button on his comm "Slippy, leave ROB to do the work in there, get to you're Arwing!" he shouted over the blaring sirens before another explosion nearly knocked him and Krystal off their feet.

"FOX we've lost ALL power to the engines and Arwing launching stations!"

Anthony picked up another box, he had finished unpacking the Leviathan save the box he was holding. the vulpine had worked fast, and the fact that someone had started cooking turkey had helped. Anthony was hungry enough for not going with an actual breakfast, but the delicious fumes spreading through the ship, via air ducts,

'probably Nick, he likes to do that to me'

Anthony walked to the storage closet and sat the box down. "Finally...jeez those things are heavier than they look!" he said and began walking towards the exit. the vulpine pressed the open button on the door and patiently waited for the doors to part. Anthony suddenly thought of one very small detail that he had overlooked.

'D'OH! how come I didn't notice this before?' Anthony silently swore to himself for being so stupid. '**forget about it, she'll get over it...**'

'I hope your right'

Anthony walked around until he found the kitchen, and just like he had guessed beforehand, Nick had been cooking a few slices of turkey and turned on the air-conditioning. Anthony walked behind the feline, who was making his sandwich, and reached his hand out to touch his shoulder.

Anthony fell against Nick with a bit more force than he intended, as the vulpine reached out his arm and leaned in towards Nick, the ship lurched to one side as a massive explosion slammed into the hull. Nick and Anthony fell at the same time, Nick caught himself against the table, Anthony didn't do as well, he caught a hand full steaming oil.

pain erupted through the vulpine's hand, he let out a yelp of pain and pulled his hand back off the pan and fell to the floor "WORSE THAN THE COFFEE!" he yelled and quickly scrambled to his feet and went to the sink to wash the boiling grease off his hand. "oh crap, what just hit us?" Nick asked Sara through the intercom. immediately after he sent the message Sara messaged back "someone is boarding us! Nick get to the armory!" she said just before all the lights went out aboard the ship.

Anthony's first instinct was to find something sharp. he went for one of the kitchen knives, and began trying to find Kit.

'not on my watch they're not!'

"nice shot! that took out the defensive guns now move in!"

Jack flew his ship into the hangar of the target's ship, there was no resistance in the hangar bay allowing Jack to make a smooth landing. as the two ships landed, both Wolf and Jack jumped out of their ships and un-holstered their pistols. "Jack that way" Wolf pointed towards a doorway that was across the hangar. Jack looked at his mini map of the ship. "Wolf, we should check the barracks first"

the larger lupine started jogging towards the door "alright, lets get to it!"

Anthony ran the hallways of the ship, trying to find the boarders before they found anyone else, that would be the hard part. finding Kit wouldn't be too hard, but the boarders might be a problem. Anthony ran towards the hangar bay, in hopes they had landed instead of attaching to the hull of the ship like last time.

'through the barracks'

Anthony didn't think twice and ran straight for the barracks.

Jack stuck his head around the corner and saw nothing "Alright it's clear" the smaller lupine said and started running down the corridor. seconds after he began running, he saw someone run across the right side of the hallway to his left "Wolf I've got one!" Jack yelled, knowing she had seen them, before sprinting after her.

Wolf rolled his eyes and watched as Jack ran down the hallway and took a sharp left, he turned to the right and began walking down the hallway.

'Alwase chasing the ladies' he thought to himself. Wolf knew exactly where he was going, considering he had explored plenty of destroyed CSC ships. Wolf came across a hallway that had multiple rooms to it. 'better check'em all' pressed his back against a wall, that was next to a doorway. Wolf slowly eased his pistol into the doorway, not knowing if anyone was in the room, and swept it from left to right. clear.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Wolf hadn't cleared all the rooms, when he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway, he peeked around the corner and barely caught the sight of a vulpine, when a very sharp object planted itself inches from his face. 'hello!' Wolf drew his face back, and silently put his back against his back and waited.

Anthony sprinted down the hall after the lupine he just threw the kitchen knife at. the vulpine rounded the corner and pulled the knife out of wall, accidentally breaking the small blade

'oops'

As he turned, he barely caught sight of something on the floor before suddenly being flung onto his back. Anthony hit the floor with a grunt, he quickly jumped up, he turned around and faced his adversary. Anthony immediately knew who it was. the glowing left eye gave it away, not to mention the fact he wore a Star Wolf patch and was much larger than the vulpine himself. Anthony didn't have time to react, Wolf swung a high blow to jaw, but Anthony dodged it and quickly countered with a low jab to the stomach. "Alright pup, I don't know about you but I wanna make this fast!" Wolf said and swung at Anthony's gut with his left hand, but when Anthony pulled his body back, Wolf brought his right arm back and hit Anthony in the muzzle.

the vulpine fell backwards clutching his rapidly bleeding face.

Wolf padded up to the bleeding vulpine, and put his boot on his chest. "whats wrong little guy? not feeling to well now are we?" Wolf reached an arm out to pick Anthony up, but instead of feeling his neck, he felt a boot slam into the side of his face. Wolf reeled back. he looked at the vulpine, who had jumped back onto his feet, and grinned "little guy wants more? alright! lets do this" Wolf said and punched his fist into his hand.

Anthony stood up and spat the large amount of blood onto Wolf's boot, he turned his neck from left to right, each time getting a loud crack.

"oooh we gotta tough guy" Wolf mocked the vulpine. Anthony threw the first punch, swinging at Wolf's face. Wolf quickly countered and swung at Anthony's lower body with all his might, but Anthony countered incorrectly and instead of pushing his arm completely away, Wolf's fist met Anthony's left thigh, a loud cracking noise was barely heard by the two, but definitely felt. the hit made pain soar through his leg. the smaller vulpine barely moved back in time to avoid a low punch, also making his leg soar with pain. Anthony grinned and watched as Wolf tried the same tactic. instead of punching his face, Wolf hit air. Anthony crouched and swung his boot at Wolf's legs, knocking the large lupine off his feet.

"the bigger they are" Anthony said and raised his boot to Wolf's face "the harder they FALL!" Anthony put emphasis into last word and kicked Wolf in the face. Anthony pulled his foot back and looked at the lupine for a bit longer to make sure he was down.

Anthony turned in the direction of the hangar and started to walk. until an unbelievable amount of pain shot from the back of his neck and to the rest of his body. Anthony resisted the taser as best he could and slowly turned around to see a smiling Wolf, despite the bleeding muzzle, holding a small gun.

"the s-second t-time!" Anthony said before he dropped to his knees, falling to the ground, and blacking out.

Wolf walked over to the kneeling Anthony and plucked the vulpine up by his neck and hoisted him onto his back. "nothing personal pup" Wolf said and laughed as the vulpine only slightly twitched.

Wolf walked into the hangar bay holding Anthony on his shoulder. Jack heard the doors part and poked his head around the Leviathan, and walked to meet Wolf "what took you so-" Jack saw the blood on Wolf's face "oooh he's a fighter eh?" Wolf grunted and looked around the hangar "where's you're ship?"

"oh yeah looky here, this 'Leviathan' here can hold two Arwings PLUS a Landmaster!" Jack said as he pressed the 'open' button on the stolen ship keys "so I decided to put my ship in the cargo and haul the prisoners in the built in jail"

Wolf stared at the large space for a second before reacting "prisoner's?" he looked at the smaller lupine suspiciously.

"what are yo-oh you thought I KILLED her? man you've gotten dumber these past few years" Jack said and rolled his eyes "c'mon Wolfy let's toss him" Jack said and motioned for Wolf to follow. Wolf grunted, followed Jack, and tossed Anthony into the holding cell.

just as the lupine entered his Wolfen he got a message from Leon. "Boss! we have lots of contacts! definitely NOT Star Fox! I can't even get a lock, so HURRY YOU'RE ASSES UP!" Wolf reached for his communicator switch "alright were leaving, DON'T fire on the 'Leviathan' Jack has the target inside along with his ship" Wolf replied calmly and ignited his ship's engines.

"oh well that's good, now can we please leave so WE DON'T BECOME SPACE DUST?" Leon yelled back.

Wolf pulled his ship up off the floor and shot out of the hangar Wolf watched as Leon, Andrew, and Panther all broke off towards Wolf and Jack. "alright ready to leave? wanna say bye to you're friends?" Wolf asked sarcastically and punched the throttle, sending his ship into a blue blur.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N to anyone who may be thinking "wait didn't I read this already?" well, I accidentally posted chapter 5 instead of chapter 4. my excuse: My little sister was bugging the HELL out of me so I was distracted...anyways I had the idea writing chapters ahead of the actual story...but that didn't work.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

a friendly stay

Anthony slowly opened his eyes and looked around. the room was dim, stuffy, and the faint noise of engines could be heard. Anthony lifted his head off the floor. he felt something drip off his face. he put his hand up to his nose and mouth, he pulled his hand back and put it into the faint light.

'wow, still very faintly bleeding...note to self: avoid Wolf's "falcon punch" at all times'

Anthony sat up tried to stand, but felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. He grunted and fell back to the floor "shii-it's probably broken" he said and felt his leg, it had swollen to an un-average size. Anthony heard a small moan from the corner of the room he looked over to see someone lift their hand up and rub their head. "oooh anyone remember the license of that car that hit us last night?" she asked sarcastically. at that point Anthony knew who it was. "Kit!" Anthony said and began pulling himself towards the red vixen.

Kit looked up to see Anthony's face, which was still bleeding. "Anthony? what happened to you?" she asked and began to lean the vulpine against the wall "Wolf happened...he pulled a cheap shot" Anthony chuckled and tried to stand up, but Kit pushed him against the wall. "Kit-" Anthony stopped when he felt something warm and wet roll across the right side of his muzzle, cheek, and neck. Anthony tried to push Kit away, but she just held his arms down. "just let me clean it up" she said and continued to lick away the blood on Anthony's face and neck. the brown vulpine knew it was a losing battle, so he just closed his eyes and let his head rest against the cold metal wall. he suddenly let out a low growl. Kit stopped licking Anthony's face and leaned back "y-you're PURRING!" she exclaimed

Anthony opened his eyes and looked at the surprised Kit sitting in front of him "that's wierd...I didn't know I could do that" he said and chuckled "I thought only cats could do that"

"me too, until now" she said and began cleaning Anthony's face again. once again Anthony let out a low purr, causing the vixen to giggle as she licked away his blood. Anthony began to slowly close his eyes and eventually fall asleep, with his love licking away the crimson that marked his face.

Anthony woke with a start. he almost jumped up and tried to find a way out of the blackness, until he remembered his broken leg. not to mention the vixen pressed against him, sleeping. as he sat waiting for whatever Wolf had planned, the brown vulpine thought up one of the craziest ideas.

(ten minutes later)

"DO WHAT!?" Kit yelled, just hearing what Anthony had in mind. the vulpine winced, as he still had a slight headache "Kit I know it's...gross, but you have to do it. I can't get us out of here on a broken leg!" he explained and moved his right leg to make room for Kit "and I NEED you to push as hard as you can"

Kit gave Anthony one last look before positioning her arm. Anthony put his hand on the upper part of his leg "ok on the count of three"

"one"

"t-" Kit got an evil idea and grinned at Anthony.

Before Anthony could even think the number 'three', Kit pushed on his leg, making the fractured half snap back into place. Anthony tried to refrain from screaming at the top of his lungs but couldn't. he signaled for Kit to plug her ears, and proceeded yell the cuss words that popped up in the top of his head.

After Anthony's multiple F-bombs "alright Kit..." Anthony tapped on the vixen's shoulder. She took her hands off her ears. "so, did it hurt much?" she joked. Anthony looked at Kit "yes Kit...it hurt...a lot" he said.

Kit sighed and started lightly rubbing Anthony's leg "sorry" Anthony let out a small sigh and pressed his head against the cold metal wall. "so, what is going to happen if we do escape from this cell? We don't have any weapons or-" Anthony interrupted her by holding hand to her mouth "sh. I hear someone" he whispered and began to lift himself up off the floor. As he put weight on his left leg, it surprisingly felt as good as new.

Anthony walked in front of Kit and put his arms up in a fighting stance. a few seconds later the door slid open, and in popped a pair of gloved hands. holding a taser, which shot both Anthony and Kit.

the brown vulpine watched as Kit fell to the ground with a five thousand volt shock going through her body, as oppose to himself, he felt nothing but pure rage. Anthony quickly removed the taser from Kit's fur and gripped it in his hands. he looked at the doorway, there was a shocked lupine. "NOT THIS TIME!" Anthony yelled and rushed the lupine standing in the doorway. Anthony tackled the grey furred wolf and slammed him into the bulkhead and began pounding his face with his fists.

Anthony heard a buzzing noise, he stopped punching the lupine and looked where the noise was coming from. Anthony let the lupine fall to the ground. "do it Wolf" the bleeding lupine said from behind Anthony. the vulpine stopped and turned around, his eyes slightly turned green again "J-Jack is that you?" he asked as he looked down upon the lupine.

Anthony bent down to get a better look at Jack. "PUT ONE HAND ON HIM AND SHE IS DEAD!" Wolf yelled, making the small match inside Anthony strike once again, igniting the flame inside. the vulpine turned around, and to his surprise, Wolf no longer had his pistol, but a combat knife pulled to the vixen's neck. Anthony took a cautious step forward "Wolf, I swear..."

'**we've done this before...**' his subconscious muttered.

Jack kept his hand to his bleeding muzzle as he watched the two face off. he decided what would be the best for the situation. Jack slowly climbed to his feet "Wolf...don't do it" Jack said as Anthony took another step towards the larger lupine. Wolf brought the knife closer.

Jack tried again "Wolf, put the vixen down" Jack walked in front of Anthony, who spoke before Jack could finish "or would you like to die?"

Anthony stood for a minute before his eyes turned blue again, he put a hand on Jack's shoulder and pushed him aside "Wolf, put Kit down. I am the one you wanted right?"

Jack and Wolf were both surprised. "how do you know that?" Anthony looked Wolf in the eyes "you know that saying 'I could read you like a book'? well that's how this worked" Anthony took another step forward "alright pup as long-" Wolf let go of Kit, who in return turned around, knee'd Wolf in the groin, and punching his face when he bent over. "DON'T EVER PUT YOU'RE HANDS ON ME AGAIN!" she screamed at the lupine lying on the floor clutching his delicates. Anthony walked next to Kit and put a hand on her shoulder before leaning down to Wolf's side "so big guy, you gonna touch Kit again?"

Wolf lifted himself to his knees "ah...no I don't think I will be touching any women..for quite a while" Wolf moaned and stood off the floor. Anthony got a sudden headache, making him grasp his ears and fall his knee. "Anthony whats wrong?" Kit and Jack both said at the same time, both rushing to the vulpine's side. while Wolf propped himself up against the wall.

"I-I..." Anthony fell to the ground and began to hear a voice in his head, soft, and yet menacing. '**no one will be able to stop us**' she said '**our pleague will spread across the universe**' Anthony felt a familiar feeling creep into his skull. the first thing he said to Kit,Jack, and Wolf. "th-t-the APAROIDS!" Anthony yelled as he again started clutching his head.

Wolf's face went from a grey color to almost pure white "Aparoids? HOW?! I thought Fox killed the queen!?" Wolf shouted, causing Anthony to look up at lupine with eyes, black as the deepness of space "**the queen**" Anthony said in a menacing female voice, clearly not his own** "was defeated but...I have revived them, and none SHALL STOP US!**" Anthony yelled and jumped at Jack, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the floor.

he knew he had left reality, only he didn't know what brought him to this subconscious world. Anthony stood off his knees and looked around, the place was the exact same as where he was contacted by his father. save the streaks of blood marking the never-ending floor.

"Alright, what is this? Why am I here?" Anthony yelled out to a seemingly evil void. Just before Anthony was about to start walking, someone yelled back "**so the son of the legend has returned...**"

Anthony wheeled around, trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. "where are you? what do you want from me?" he , knowing the voice heard him "**there is no hope for you're kind...all that you hold close will perish!**" the un-embodied voice yelled in Anthony's ears. Anthony fell to the floor and felt his own body move against his will. he felt the fur of someone else clenched tightly between his fingers.

'oh GOD I hope that's not-'

"**yes, Damon. you will be the death of you're closest friends. take note we are coming.**"

with a sudden jolt Anthony was once again in his own body, which was suffocating Jack.

Anthony's, now normal, eyes widened as he realized what had happened. he released his grip allowing Jack to fall to the floor and gasp for breath. Anthony looked down at him, and nearly had a heart attack. Anthony knelt down to help his friend up "oh shi-Jack! are you alright? I don't know wha-" instead of him accepting his help, Jack pushed his hand away. still coughing.

"holy shit Anthony! you lifted him up like he was a paperclip!" Kit exclaimed as Anthony rose to his feet again. "I-I..that wasn't me" Anthony looked at Wolf, who in return glared at him. Anthony took a step forward, to try and help Jack, until Wolf took a defensive step between the vulpine and lupine. Anthony and Wolf both growled at each other. just before Anthony and Wolf started swinging fists again, Jack put hand on Wolf's shoulder and rasped "its fine man, just go get some water...I'll be fine"

Wolf gave Anthony one last look before storming out of the room.

"Anthony what hell happened just now?" Jack asked his friend. Anthony only looked at his hands, which were still stained with his, and Wolf's blood. "I don't know...what happened?"

Jack looked Anthony in the eyes "well, after you fell to your knees...you started talking in this strange voice" Jack said coughed again before shaking his head and punching Anthony in the arm. Anthony took most of the punch, but the force of the larger lupine sent him into Kit.

"ouch, you've gotten stronger Jack" Anthony said and rubbed his arm "sorry" Kit just smiled back and hugged the vulpine. "I think we should sleep now. just a bit" Anthony said, realizing Kit wasn't giving him a hug, but holding on to him for support.

a small bolt bounced across a large metal walkway, clinging along each time it hit the ground.

Falco sat on the fuselage of his Arwing, making modifications while he was trapped inside the dead vessel. "damnitall. If only Fara or Slippy were able to reach the engine" Falco muttered to himself. they had been stranded out in the blackness of space for six hours, and Falco was hungry as hell.

Falco replaced the small panel and screwed it into place. "that outta help"

'fusion coils are fried, fission core is operational, and thrusters are fine...' Fara pressed a button on the engine. she waited for an explosion to kill her and everyone else on the ship, but instead she was rewarded by a loud humming noise. "YES!" she yelled and pumped her fist into the air, than fell backwards. three hours of listening to Slippy's voice was almost enough to kill someone, so Fara decided it was best to just get some rest and not talk to the small toad for a while.

(ten hours later, aboard The Guardian)

Anthony couldn't tell whether Kit was awake or asleep, either way he felt her breath on his neck. after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Anthony shifted his head to face Kit. she was definitely asleep. the vulpine smiled and breathed in her scent, he felt like he could lay there forever. Anthony sighed and looked away from the beautiful vixen, towards his watch. which sitting on the table, read '6:59 AM SCT'.

Anthony reached out and picked up his watch, and held his finger on the alarm button. just as it hit '7:00' he pressed the off button, so the watch didn't give Kit a rude awakening.

Anthony turned back towards Kit. he leaned his head down and whispered into Kit's ear "time to get up, Kit wake up"

Kit, in return moaned and wrapped her arm around his chest "just ten more minutes" she groggily said.

Anthony smiled and put his head back on the pillow "alright ten more minutes" he said and rolled over to face Kit, he put his chin in between Kit's ears. Anthony waited for ten minutes to pass. once they finally did he once again whispered into Kit's ear "its been ten minutes, time to get up"

Kit once again grouned "why can't we sit here... for eternity?" she asked, yawning in the middle of her sentence.

Anthony shrugged and pulled himself up. he smiled at Kit, who looked like she had gone to a bar, gotten drunk, woke up in a tornado, and went to a rave party. Kit looked at Anthony, puzzled "whats wrong?" Anthony stood off the small bed they had slept on and stretched "looks like you could use a shower" he said and popped his back. "nasty" Kit said as she heard seven 'POP' noises.

"ugh I hate getting up in the morning..." Anthony said as he walked around the small private room.

"heh that's what I was thinking"

Anthony didn't trust Star Wolf already but the looks he was receiving from Panther and Leon didn't just make him uncomfortable, but it also gave him a feeling of dread. Anthony sat down on the opposite side of a table, away from Panther. As he had heard from the entire Star Fox team, that Panther Caroso was a huge pervert. apparently that was true, as he didn't take his eyes off Kit as she walked by.

Anthony saw Panther and let out a low growl. Panther laid his ears back "whats wrong? Panther was only admiring" he said and gave Anthony a smartass smile. but before Anthony was able to smash Panther's head through the wall, Kit was already grabbing him by the ears "SO, you were 'admiring'? well admire THIS!" Kit emphasised the last word and slammed Panther's face on the table he was sitting near. the jungle cat's head bounced off the table and back into the chair, he held his hands to his muzzle "why you-"

Jack walked inside the small conference room just as Panther had raised is fist, while Kit raised her own and Anthony unsheathed his claws, and took a step towards the black cat "PANTHER!"

everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards Jack "I suggest you knock it off before I let Anthony tear you apart" he said and nodded to Anthony, who seemed happy at the thought. Panther grunted and sat down, holding his nose. "alright than, Wolf will not be attending this meeting, for a few obvious reasons." Jack announced and placed his hands on the table "Anthony, since you are my friend, we will give you a choice. you can either do this the hard way or the easy way."

Anthony sat for a minute "I have a question..." everyone looked at the brown vulpine "actually two, who hired you to capture me and Kit?" Anthony asked wrapping his arm around her as he noticed Panther's eyes dart her way. Jack shifted his weight onto one arm and took a deep breath in "well...we don't know, we received a message saying to bring Anthony Theseus and Kit to Danmeir" Anthony flattened his ears in surprise "but Denmeir is a dead planet! there hasn't been anything there for YEARS"

"I know, now what else did you want?"

"how much are you being paid?"

Jack stood for a minute and sighed "Anthony Theseus and Kit, If captured, will have a reward of..." Jack looked at the two Foxes "two point five billion credits"

Anthony nearly had a heart attack, "TWO BILLION!?" he and Kit both yelled at the same time. "we were surprised too"

"and now we have another problem since-" before Jack could finish, an explosion rippled through the ship. the first reaction was by Anthony, who immediately pulled a knife out of his boot.

Jack stood up off the floor "who the HELL is attacking us?" he asked, knowing no one had an answer. Anthony put his palm across his face and sighed "you have got to be kidding me"

before anyone else could move, a message played through the loud speakers "**we are here for Anthony Theseus and Kit**" the voice blared "**come quietly and no one gets harmed**"

Anthony pressed the speak button on the communicator "come get me" Anthony turned to Jack, who was already loading his blaster. "where's the armory?" Jack looked at him puzzled

"heh we don't have one just find something and use it" Jack muttered and tossed Anthony a bulletproof vest.

"alrighty than" Anthony twirled his knife in his hands, he grinned at the three-inch blade. he turned around and was prepared to give it to Kit, when he realized she already had a weapon.

"where'd you get that?" he asked.

Kit cocked the pistol and smiled "I don't think Panther will miss it-" Panther over heard the conversation and reached for his pistol "where's m-" Panther immediately shut up when he saw Kit with the gun "much" she finished with a grin.

Jack walked up to Anthony and handed him a spare 44. magnum. Anthony grinned "alright, what ever is bourding us, be it Human, Cornerian, or some other creature. if it threatens my friends than I'm gonna kill it!"

Fox and Krystal burst through the elevator doors and nearly tripped over each other. Slippy turned around in his chair to be pelted by questions "SLIPPY! are we back online? who fired that EMP and why aren't we moving?" Fox had another set of questions, but before he could say anything they started to receive a distress call. "who could that be?" Krystal muttered while Fox and Slippy tried to get their ship back into action.

"sorry, but were dead in the water Sara. nothing I can do" Nick sat down in the captain's chair and wiped grease off his forehead.

"that's ok Nick. It's a risky move, but I started signaling the Great Fox for assistance" Sara replied and smiled at her brother "besides if they don't help us than we can just use the Leviathan to get out right?" Sara looked at Nick with a questioning look, Nick just looked at Sara and bowed his head "They took the Leviathan while we were still distracted"

Sara flicked her tail back and forth quickly, showing annoyance. the small panel in front of Sara started beeping, announcing that Star Fox had accepted the call. Sara turned around and pressed the contact button, soon Fox's head appeared on the screen in front of both felines. "this is Fox McCloud of Star Fox, are you the ones who kidnapped Anthony?" Sara laid her ears back at Fox's hostility, but before she could rudely yell multiple cuss words at the fox, Nick stepped in "we, are actually NOT kidnapping him, we just paid him a visit," Nick said slowly making his way towards Sara.

Fox looked surprised "what do you mean?" he asked. Nick looked at the orange vulpine and sighed "we are Anthony's surviving family members" Nick said and motioned to Sara and himself.

Fox again looked surprised "that doesn't make any sense though, I thought his whole family was dead..." this time it was a different voice, with a slight english accent. the screen moved from Fox to a blue vixen. Nick frowned "oh, did he say that?"

Krystal laid her ears back "no, I am a telepath. to me he is an open book" she growled, Nick held up his hands in defeat, knowing not to piss off the only way off a dead ship. "ok, sorry. anyway we need help finding Anthony again. he was taken by two wolves, one had a robotic ey-"

Fox frowned and sighed "Star Wolf, of course" Fox pointed at ROB "set us on a course to their ship and start tracking Anthony on his phone and pin, sit tight guys"

Blood splashed on the wall. a Soldier's body fell to the floor with a three-inch knife sticking out of his face. one was quick enough to yell "MAN DOWN!" before his neck was snapped in two by a large boot. Anthony grinned as the two remaining Soldiers sat and stared as he crushed their teammate's neck with his hand. Anthony dropped the suffocating Soldier, barely allowing him to breathe "If you were smart, you would leave now while you can still breathe" he said kicked the armored man on the ground with his boot. one of soldiers raised his weapon and shot Anthony in the chest twice. there were two clinking noises as the two fired shots clinked to the ground before Anthony's feet.

"oooh, not smart" he said looked at the two even more freaked out humans. Anthony took a step forward and almost fired at the two. until Kit ran around the corner behind the two armored men. chasing after her were bullets, she was almost at Anthony, when two bullets hit her right in the lower back and in the side of her leg, tearing off cloth, fur and skin alike.

Anthony's eyes went wide as he watched the vixen fall to the floor. one of the soldiers raised his weapon "STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Anthony felt something course through his body "YOU TRIED THAT REMEMBER?" he yelled and picked up the two bent bullets. "and this time, you're gonna die" Anthony threw the bullets at the two Humans, they both watched the crumpled shots as they landed on the floor.

Anthony didn't give the Humans any time to recover from their shock, he sprinted forward and stabbed the knife into the eye of one soldier and grabbed his assault rifle. using the commandeered weapon he fired at the second soldier, hitting him in the head.

one soldier walked up to the downed vixen and touched her head with his boot, she groaned and cursed under her breath. he turned around and shouted to the others "she's still alive sir!" Kit tried to push herself up but the soldier put his boot on her already injured back. the soldier heard foot steps, he turned to his left just in time to see a size 13 combat boot speeding towards his face.

Anthony planted his boot on the man's face and let his momentum carry them towards the opposite wall. Anthony pushed off, sending the man into the wall with a loud *_CRACK_*.

"YOU WANNA SHOOT MY FRIENDS?" he yelled, allowing his rage to overcome his entire body. "OPEN FIRE!" yelled the nearest merc, although it did him little good as Anthony was already on top of him.

Anthony grabbed the avian's right arm and shoved his knee into the joint, after hearing a loud *_CRACK_* and a scream of pain. he tugged on the broken arm and brought his free left arm forward, clotheslining the bluejay. As two bullets whizzed by his head Anthony picked up the merc's rifle and threw it at the two other mercs. the rifle smacked into ones hed, sending him to the floor. the other merc tried to turn and run away. only to get a three inch blade to the back of the head.

Anthony walked up to the downed merc and picked him by his colar with his left hand "WHO SENT YOU?" he screamed at the man in his hands.

"it said unknown on the file!" the merc choked out through his rising amount of fear. Anthony balled up his free fist "WHERE WAS THE DROP OFF POINT?" he screamed at the man's face.

"some planet called Denmeir, I SWEAR THATS THE TRUTH!" the merc tried to make the situation better for himself, when in truth he only made it worse.

Anthony raised his fist, pumped his arm back, and slammed his fist into the neck of the merc. crushing his neck and breaking his spine. as the body fell to the floor, Anthony quickly ran to Kit's side. he knelt where she lay, clutching the bullet wound to her back.

Anthony felt his body being drained of the rage and anger. "Kit are you alright?" Anthony asked as he picked her up by sliding his hands under her legs and neck. she was squeezing her eyes shut "hurts like hell, just get to the infirmary" she said and put her head on Anthony's shoulder.

"Kit, when we get you patched up, we have GOT to leave!" Anthony said while stepping over a dead merc.

"why...do you say that?" she asked through gritting teeth. Anthony took a sharp right.

"I don't trust Wolf, Leon, and especially Panther. I don't like the way he looks at you."

Kit rolled her eyes 'even after I smacked his head around like a soccer ball?' she silently thought to herself.

"yeah after that also"

Kit was surprised "how did you hear me?"

Anthony looked at her, puzzled "you said it loud and clear. kinda hard not to" the duo reached the infirmary of the ship, which already held an injured merc, a pissed off Wolf O'Donnell, and Panther, who had a bullet wound to the arm.

Anthony gave Kit a look that basically said 'do you REALLY wanna be in here?'. Kit immideitley shook her head 'no'

Anthony walked over to a med-dispencer and grabbed a medical-kit with his barely free left hand.

"I know where we can go" Kit and Anthony said at the same time. Kit looked at Anthony with a look of confusion, still clutching her side. Anthony got a strange feeling that he and Kit were thinking the same thing for a minute.

Anthony walked into the small bedroom he and Kit shared for the small amount of time they had been with Star Wolf. Anthony set Kit down on the bed. he gave her a look asking if it was alright. after a small nod from Kit, Anthony carefully removed her shirt from her back.

he saw Kit wince as he gently touched the outside of the bullet wound with a piece of cloth to clean away the blood. after a while Anthony summed up the courage to pick up a pair of large tweasers. he tapped Kit on the shoulder, she looked back at him.

"you might want some morphine for this" Anthony said as a command more than a suggestion. Kit nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as Anthony already plunged the small needle into her back. Anthony began rubbing Kit's shoulder with his right hand, as the left was holding a wet cloth to her wound.

"ok, I can't feel it anymore. go ahead" Kit groggily said as the multiple drugs started taking effect.

Anthony removed the cloth and quickly put the tweasers inside the bullet hole. the brown vulpine soon found himself silently cursing to as more blood dripped out of Kit's back and onto his hands and arms. he worked quickly to find the bullet and pull it out. unfortunately for Anthony, but more likely Kit. once he got the bullet out, the effect was like blowing up a dam, but with less water and more blood.

"I got it out Kit, but sit still you're back is still bleeding" Anthony said as he picked up a small can of Bio-Foam. Anthony pressed the release valve on the small can, allowing the self healing contents to spill out and stick to the inside of the bullet wound.

Anthony remembered the shot that Kit had nearly taken directly to the leg. Anthony's face flushed red as he realized the wound was closer to her waist rather than her knee. Kit noticed Anthony's blushing face and realized what he was blushing about.

Kit blushed as she thought about it more. she finally summed up the courage to say something "Anthony"

the vulpine looked up at the vixen, she had a look of reassurance "it's fine" as she stared into his eyes, she unclipped the button for her bloodstained and ripped pants.

Anthony held himself straight and picked up the tweasers and the last needle of morphine. he injected the morphine and tried to ignore the black line that was inches away from his hands.

as Anthony pulled the last bullet out and injected the Bio-foam, Kit closed her eyes and started leaning against Anthony's shoulder. the brown vulpine looked at Kit and sighed "having trouble there?" he asked sarcastically.

Kit only grunted.

"c'mon you gotta take a shower and I gotta wash my hands" Anthony said, and silently hope Kit wasn't thinking what he thought she was.

'I think shower and sleep are the first priority for Kit right now' Anthony thought as he walked into the bathroom with Kit leaning against him.

* * *

**P.S**

**Any kind of review would be greatly appreciated!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have an announcement to make right NOW: If you were interested I need about 4-6 OCs (our characters? honestly I never knew what that meant) but if you wanted one in this story just PM me what he/she looks like, what his/her personality is, what their motives are, and anything else that seems fit. thanks**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

the 'short' rest

the truth? Anthony didn't care what happened to the rest of the universe as long as he was able to sit on the small bed with this vixen snuggled against him. The brown vulpine sighed and he once again thanked the creator for this fine creature that was pressing herself against him. As the brown vulpine sat with his right arm under the one he loved, he looked out the window that was to his left side. The planet below was glowing from the light that a nearby star was casting.

Anthony felt Kit stir a little. he couldn't help but look back at the beautiful fox and stare. sitting in a small room with Kit was all Anthony really cared about doing. Anthony watched as Kit eventually opened her eyes, trying to blink the sleepiness away. she looked at Anthony, who stared back in return. Anthony smiled and kissed Kit on the forehead "sleep well?" he asked

"when I have my own pillow" she replied, patting Anthony's chest "and the painkillers in my system, I sleep like a rock sinks" Kit snuggled closer.

"How long was I out?" Kit asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Anthony sighed and sat up "you've been out for about sixteen hours" Anthony said as he stood off the small bed and stretched his back.

Kit yawned and stood up "do you ever need sleep?"

Anthony gave her a funny look "nope"

Kit rolled her eyes and stretched, smacking Anthony in the face with her tail.

"Watch where you swing that thing" Anthony joked as he grabbed her tail and started stroking it. Kit turned around fast enough to yank her tail away from Anthony. She made a grab for his tail, but with an un-successful result. Anthony just swished his tail to the right side and caught Kit before she was able to face plant against the side of the bed. He picked her up and dropped her down on the bed.

"Kit you know that's an unfair advantage" Anthony wrestled Kit's arms down until she couldn't move "and you TOTALLY play fair" she said rolling her eyes.

Anthony grinned "yeah, so I guess my half body weight against your arms is unfair?" Kit giggled and tried to move her arms, but as Anthony had said his body weight was almost impossible for her to move. Besides one thing, this was Anthony's tail. It had seemed to have a mind of its own, as the brown ball of fur was gently brushing against Kit's side.

The vixen smiled and moved her hand so it was able to massage Anthony's tail. Anthony sat for a minute, barely moving. Kit made her move and began massaging his tail. Like a switch, it had made Anthony go from holding Kit down and smiling, to being on the floor and confused.

Anthony hit the floor with a loud thump, causing the small alarm clock at the side of the bed to fall off and explode into a million pieces. Anthony opened his eyes to see Kit's sea of blue. Kit giggled

"Oooh that was REALLY cheap right there Kit" Anthony mumbled as said vixen kept going at his weak spot. Kit sat on Anthony's waist, not allowing him to sit up, or otherwise flip her back over.

* * *

Jack walked silently through the halls of their small asteroid base. He sighed and took a left turn, searching for Anthony and his girlfriend. He knew the two were in their own little bedroom, but he didn't know whether or not Anthony was ok with the idea he had worked up in his mind.

Jack walked past two more doors until he came to the one designated for Anthony. Just before he opened the door, there was a light thump and the sound giggling. Jack wasn't the kind to snoop, but this was just irresistible. He placed his right ear on the metal door. "Oooh that was REALLY cheap right there Kit"

Just before anything else could happen Jack pushed the door open

As the door was pushed open both Anthony's and Kit's heads snapped in the direction of the sudden noise. Kit jumped off Anthony and he jumped off the floor. Anthony nearly punched Jack's face in.

"JACK?!" Anthony shouted

"I see that I may have interrupted something?" he joked and did an about-face. "Come on we have to leave"

"Anthony and friend, hurry up, we've got incoming 'friendlies' that wish to speak to you" Jack said and waved for them to follow.

Anthony began fallowing Jack, as did Kit.

* * *

Anthony padded into the conference room, Kit fallowed suite, and finally Jack. As soon as Anthony entered the room he heard yelling.

Kit walked next to Anthony and whispered in his ear "I think its Sara and Nick" she said not caring if Jack heard.

"I have a feeling it's probably both Star Fox and my family" Anthony whispered back.

Jack pressed the talk button on the receiver end. A small hologram of Nick appeared on the table, he was apparently very angry. "WHY DID YOU-WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled at Jack who just snorted and motioned the two foxes forward.

"Nick calm down we're fine" Anthony said from across the room. Nick immediately changed his expression "Anthony! My god man, we thought they were going to turn you into someone!" he exclaimed, waving his hands around.

Sara walked into view of the screen, and pushed Nick away "listen you, I don't care what you think but we need him back!"

Jack grinned and looked to Anthony "she's a nice looking one eh?"

Anthony glared at Jack before shaking his head "that's my sister, man" Kit giggled and Jack's face just shone bright red, it was much easier to see through his grey fur. He quickly turned away trying to hide embarrassment.

* * *

Sara shook her head and tried not blush at the wolf's comment, but you can't hide what already shows. "Anyway. Anthony, Kit. Get ready to leave we're coming to get you now" Sara waved her hand towards Nick, who nodded and started running for the small elevator. As he neared the door, Falco walked through, bumping into the lynx. "Watch where you're going!" he called back. Nick ran into the elevator, turned around, and flipped Falco a middle finger before pressing the lower button. Silently waiting for the elevator to reach the hangar, Nick thought to himself 'boy what a prick'

Before the elevator was two floors away, it stopped. Nick rolled his eyes at the inconvenience. "of course this thing would stop before-" as the doors parted a large box started to fall into the elevator. Nick hopped forward and caught the surprisingly light box before it fell. Nick placed the box on the floor and tried to look past a pile of boxes being held by a pair of pink furred hands.

"c-can you help me with this?" a voice said from behind the two boxes. Nick grabbed the box on top and pulled it off the stack to reveal a pink cat.

both felines stood and stared at each other. Until the elevator doors bumped Katt's side. Both cats were brought back to reality as Katt stepped into the, now cramped, elevator.

Nick dared a glance at Katt's body before clearing his throat "up or down?" he nervously asked, silently hoping she was going down.

"Down" Katt shakily said back. Nick reached over and pressed the down button. "What floor?"

"Floor 3 please"

Nick pressed the button. Katt wasn't the kind to start conversations with strangers but this one seemed...interesting "so, have you met Falco yet?" she asked reaching into her pocket to grab her phone.

Nick let out a light chuckle "yes I've met the self-centered prick" he responded taking not that her expression turned from nervous to happy. Nick decided to press his luck a little further "well. my name is Nick Theseus" said feline bowed a little and held his hand out

Katt blushed under her pink fur, which was hard to notice. "I am Katt Monroe" she said and took Nick's hand. the blue cat let his lips come in contact with Katt's hand, he savored the wonderful smell that come off of her as he kissed the top of her hand.

Nick lifted his head away from the feline's hand, who was now red in the face. the elevator doors parted and Katt took her chance "can you help me with these?" she asked as she hit one of the boxes with her boot. Nick looked at the ground for a minute. 'I can't turn this up'

"Sure" he said and picked up two boxes. Katt picked up the last one and started leading him through a hallway. "Where are we bringing these?" he asked

Katt stopped in front of a doorway and set her box down. "Right here" she announced and typed in a four digit code, which opened the sliding door that lead to a dark room. Katt picked up the box and stepped inside motioning with her tail for Nick to follow. He fallowed Katt into the small bedroom, barely able to hold two people. Both cats put the boxes in the far end of the room.

Katt walked near the door and started fiddling with the air conditioner and for the first time, Nick realized it was freezing in the room.

'Strange'

"Listen. I have to go. We are extracting Anthony as soon as possible so I gotta go" he said and started walking towards Katt, the door, and lastly the elevator. Katt smiled and started walking towards the pile of boxes

"ok I got-" Katt yipped as she felt her foot catch on something lightning fast reflexes, Nick shot forward and caught the pink cat before she could fall to the ground.

Katt's face once again changed from pink to red again, as did Nick's.

Katt stood up straight and quickly stepped away from Nick "s-sorry"

Nick shrugged and started walking towards the door "sorry to leave so soon Katt but I'm gunna be late" Nick stopped at the doorway and looked back "um...do you think you'll be open for lunch tomorrow?" he asked, pressing his luck to its limits

"Yes!" Katt almost yelled. But instead it came out a quite answer "yes I can meet you somewhere" she said and smiled as Nick put on a face of happiness.

"how about the elevator? I still need to learn my way around" Nick suggested. Katt nodded, and Nick waved one last time before running down the hallway and into the elevator.

As soon as he was out of range, Nick couldn't help but pump his fist twice and yell "YES!" at the top of his lungs.

Nick bolted for his ship as soon as the elevator doors parted. He tried to make up the time he had used when he met Katt for the first time. the blue cat reached down to his wristcomm "open cockpit" he said into the small device. a double seated light recon craft opened the door for Nick to enter. There was barely any room to move around inside the cramped ship. Nick sat down in the pilots chair and pressed the launch key.

* * *

Wolf watched as a small ship launched from the Great Fox's hangar bay. 'no doubt he's coming our way' the large lupine thought to himself. Wolf zoomed out with his robotic eye and turned around. he then began walking in the direction of his Wolfen. "you're lucky this time Theseus" he growled as the small ship began to make it's way towards him.

* * *

Anthony and Kit quickly walked down the long corridor to meet up with Nick. Anthony knew Wolf wouldn't be too happy about them getting a "free" ride out but, he didn't really care either, as long as he got a break from all the kidnapping that's been going on. Hell, he would even go to Fortuna naked to get a break.

Anthony waited for the doors to open. Kit sighed as she approached his side. Anthony looked at her. She looked at him back "I NEED a clean set of clothes right now." she said and dropped her head to look at the bloodstained shirt and pants. Anthony chuckled and looked himself over. He too was covered in bloodstains. most of it being Kit's. "How's your side feeling?"

Kit shook her head and looked back toward Anthony "better now that the bullet is gone" she said and pointed toward the open door. Anthony smiled and started walking towards the landing recovery craft. Anthony looked at the blue and green ship, remembering the first time he had been rescued with it.

As the ship began lowering Anthony began getting a deep feeling of dread in the back of his mind. the vulpine shook it off and waited as the small ramp lowered and revealed a blue lynx.

Anthony began walking up the ramp, motioning for Kit to follow him. Kit just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Nick let Anthony walk into the small cabin before finally greeting him. "Anthony tell Kit to get strapped in cuz we are LEAVING!" Nick pushed the liftoff button, allowing the ship to rise off the ground and begin floating towards the hangar bay shield-door.

Anthony walked into the back half of the ship, to find Kit sitting on a chair half asleep. Kit gave Anthony a smile and began to sit up. Anthony held up his hand as if to say something but before he could speak, the ship made a sudden lurch forward, throwing Anthony towards the chair Kit was sitting on.

Before he could smash the vixen, Anthony threw his arms up and braced himself against the metal wall, barely able to stop himself just before he hit. He stifled a laugh and stood up straight as the G-diffusers finally kicked in.

"He said buckle up" Anthony murmured and walked towards the small door that led to the cockpit.

As the door shut Anthony sat down in the co-pilots seat. he gave Nick a tired look and leaned back in his chair. "Nick, you wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes would you?" he asked, hoping the cat was able to spare a shirt and pants. Nick sighed and pressed a series of buttons.

"we lost the Ancient. Star Fox picked us up and we are currently waiting to either be thrown into prison or, if you are able to, let the charges go" Anthony sighed and pulled his arms behind his head. making a small cup and resting his head inside.

"I've only been with Star Fox for two weeks man, but I'll see what I can do" Anthony closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Krystal stood and watched as the small recovery craft eased its way to the Great Fox. She waited for Anthony, not to see if he was alright, but to tell him about what was inside of him. She didn't know what it was or where it may have originated from, but she could feel it growing stronger.

"Hey Krystal, would you mind bringing Nick with you? He probably wants to know too"

The sudden voice startled Krystal. She reached her hand up and quickly pressed the reply button twice. It was a little tactic she and Fox had been working on for a while. It was a form of Morse code but quicker.

There was a light warning alarm that a ship was inbound to the hangar bay. Krystal quickly typed in a few commands to stop the inner safety guns from firing on the small ship. The more Krystal thought about it, she didn't know if Anthony would react kindly to being told he was harboring and evil inside him. But in any case she would tell him.

* * *

Anthony continued to stare at the same blinking light he had been staring at the entire ride. He was, strangely, sad for leaving his best friend behind him. In a strange way he knew he'd see Jack again, Star Wolf had a reputation for ruining parties.

"Look alive, were here." Nick muttered as the small recovery craft began its auto adjustments to line up with the deck.

"Alive" Anthony repeated and yawned "I'll be knocked out on my bed soon" He sighed and stood out of his chair. "I'm going to go see if Kit's awake" he said and stretched his back. Nick yawned and cracked his fingers one by one. The small door slowly slid open allowing Anthony to walk through.

Kit noticed Anthony and she immediately became happy once again. Anthony laughed as the vixen tried to stand but was pulled down by the seatbelt she still had buckled. "Having trouble?"

"Just a little" Kit said back and unbuckled the seatbelt. She stood up and stretched her limbs, yawned, and sat back down. "I need to shoot something again"

"tell me about it, those mercs weren't much of a challenge" Anthony said and grinned. Kit laughed and made her hand into pistol and pretended to shoot Anthony in head.

"aww come on!" he said putting on the best pouting face he could "Friendly fire isn't friendly at all" Kit shook her head and laughed "When it's me getting shot at I think my mind will change" Anthony grinned again. The small ship rumbled as the Great Fox's landing bay attached small metal arms to the bottom and sides. "Finally" Kit grumbled and stood once again. "we aren't on the Ancient anymore"

Kit "Let me guess…The Great Fox?"

Anthony sighed "100 points to red vixen" he pointed at Kit and turned around towards the exit. The door next to Anthony opened and Nick walked out with a smile on his face. Anthony raised his brow "happy much?" Nick rolled his eyes and put his hand on the door "just happy right now" he said and pressed the unlock button. There was a series of clicks as the doors locking mechanisms retracted. Nick pulled on the door, it didn't move.

Nick tried again, it didn't work. Anthony sighed and put his hand on his face "Slippy said he FIXED that" Kit sighed and pushed Nick out of the way "There is no use in trying the manual open" Kit pressed the auto-open. At first it seemed that the door would open, but it stopped before it was halfway. Kit took a step back and sighed "Well then"

Anthony walked to the door and looked through the arm width crack, he saw Krystal, walking and laughing, towards the small ship.

'perfect timing Krystal' Anthony thought to himself and placed both hands horizontally of each other, one on the door and one on the bulkhead of the ship. Nick looked at Anthony and raised his eyebrow "what you're going to pull it open?" he said half chuckling.

"yep" Anthony grunted and pulled the door, there was a small scraping noise as the door barely started to slide open. Anthony pulled as hard as he could, if he didn't have fur on his hands, it would have looked like he dipped them into white paint. Anthony stopped pulling the door and grunted.

Nick shook his head and patted Anthony's shoulder "Good try bro"

Anthony reached his arm through the crack and tried to press the outside release, but his arm fell short of the panel by three inches. "Crap" Anthony muttered as he retracted his arm.

Krystal walked up to the recovery craft's door and poked he muzzle through the crack "need some help boys?"

Nick chuckled "that would be greatly appreciated Krystal" Anthony stood up and watched as Krystal pressed the outside button, forcing the door open. Krystal sighed "Slippy said he fixed that issue" Anthony walked out of the ship followed by Kit and Nick "yep, I thought so too" Anthony angrily said while rubbing his sore hands.

Krystal silently laughed to herself as she read his thoughts about the small toad. Krystal then noticed a very bad smell. She looked at Anthony and saw blood all over his shirt and pants. "Anthony, you need to change, look at all that blood on you!"

Anthony stopped walking and looked himself over "What about it?" he growled

Each person standing in the room took a step back from Anthony's sudden hostility. Anthony looked at each of the furs. "S-sorry, that wasn't like me"

Krystal took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder "Anthony, Nick we need to talk" she turned around and began walking towards the flight deck.

Nick and Anthony looked at each other and shrugged. Nick followed Krystal and Anthony turned to Kit "want to come with us?" he offered. Kit rolled her eyes and smiled "not like I have a choice anyway, I haven't been here before"

**'You've gone straight to where you're loved ones are, what happens if you lose control?'**

Anthony heard a new voice, in his head. It wasn't friendly, he knew that, but what he didn't know was who it was or where it was coming from.

**'Silly Anthony Theseus, why, I am YOU! I've been here the entire time!'** he said in a mocking voice. Anthony kept walking forward while trying to ignore the closely similar voice 'I don't know what you are or why you're in my head but-'

**'didn't you hear? I am YOU. And-'** Anthony completely ignored the voice in his head and proceeded into the small elevator that lead to the flight deck.

* * *

**A/N sorry if this chapter's ending seemed a little rushed...because I was rushed at the Library today. In case anyone was wondering, someone downloaded a virus on my old PC so its destroyed. now I am forced to use the Library PC. yup it sucks so don't hate cuz of the crappy end!**

**Anyways**

**RR**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A new problem

* * *

**A/N HAH! I lied its being posted BEFORE December! anyways I still need OCs... Maybe I should be more specific? eh, whatever BTW I forgot about this: Thanks RainbowKandiKorn22 for being the first to Review! PointCaliber and Bryan Mccloud for being the only reviewers so far!  
**

* * *

Krystal sat down in one of the few chairs that were in the small flight deck. Nick walked in shortly after the blue vixen and stood by the door. He couldn't tell why but Krystal seemed angry with him for some reason, which was beyond his understanding. Anthony walked in followed shortly by Kit. "Alright" Krystal began "First things first, Anthony, this is about you. Nick being his brother I thought you would like to know. Now, let me search" Krystal said and began sifting through Anthony's mind; she found feelings of hate, love, and even guilt that had been buried away for more than ten years. Along the way she stumbled upon the incident with him and someone named Jack, and later when she was present to his sudden outburst.

Krystal tried to pinpoint what was causing his actions. She began to feel something, Evil. It was dark, cold, and above all discomforting. As she pried deeper and deeper, new voices started whispering, Krystal couldn't understand what they were saying.

At first she tried to ignore it, but it kept getting louder and louder, and the more Krystal pushed she started to feel her entire body going numb. As much as her sub-conscious yelled at her she kept pressing, eventually Krystal began understanding what the voices were saying.

_'oh god! What is that?'_

_'GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!'_

_'AAAAH! HELP ME!'_

_'Oh my god! It tore him in half!'_

_'RETREAT! GET BACK NOW!'_

_'CAPTAIN WE'VE BEEN OVER-RUN! CLOSE SECTIONS Z-M DECK TWO!'_

_'IT'S GOT ME!'_

_'IM NOT LETTING GO DO YOU HEAR ME?!'_

There was a short pause, then static began to sound in both Anthony's and Krystal's head.

_'This is Captain Cullen of the CSC vessel 'Vengeance' we have been compromised. We are now near the Ahlein sector! Send backup I repeat send-'_

Krystal finally tapped into a well of information, with the split second she was in she pulled out as much as possible. Krystal immediately broke her link with whatever was causing the voices. She gasped and fell backwards in the flight deck chair. Anthony brought his hands off his sweating forehead and looked at Krystal. Nick looked back and forth between the two foxes. "What happened?" he asked completely dumbfounded as to why Krystal was silent and Anthony was panting. Kit gave Nick one look and headed towards the door.

Nick sighed and patted Anthony as he walked by. Anthony let his head drop into his hands. He sighed and began re-playing what he had just heard in his head.

Krystal was shocked at what she found in such a short time. When she finally tapped into the dark corner of Anthony's mind, she learned that it wasn't just inside him, but also inside some select others. And although she couldn't tell who they were she knew it was probably bad.

Anthony watched Krystal as she thought to herself. He began thinking of random things to keep his mind off of the screams of pain he heard from the people aboard the "vengeance", he had never met them before, but hearing their screams and panic made him sick to the stomach.

'wow, no wander Fox fell for her so fast' He thought as he looked at Krystal sitting in the chair 'she's beautiful, nice (except when you threaten her or her friends), and an overall great body.'

Anthony shook his head to get the thoughts out before Krystal picked up on them. '_Damn, you shouldn't think like that'_ his sub-conscious said to him while he waited 'yeah well, it's true at least' He knew was bad to think about his friends like that but when it was true, it was hard not to. Anthony sighed and put his head in his hands again.

Krystal mumbled and shook her head, she was still unsure of whether or not what she just heard was real. If it was, or wasn't happening, she knew whatever it was wasn't good.

Krystal looked up towards Anthony and, after another moment of thinking, began reading his mind once again.

After another ten minutes Krystal pulled out. She discovered more than she needed to prove one theory. All she needed to do was figure out how and why.

Anthony felt the small presence leave his mind, he looked up at Krystal who, unlike last time, wasn't shocked only perplexed.

"What is it?"

"hm?" Krystal was shaken from her thoughts by Anthony's voice "what do you mean?"

Anthony rolled his eyes "Krystal you saw what I did to Jack, and the way I snapped back at you! What is it? I can feel it inside when I concentrate!" he said, standing from his chair and rubbing his forehead.

Krystal couldn't tell him that he was infected by the old Aparoid virus, because he wasn't. What she felt was a mixture of Aparoid and pure evil, from what she guessed, a hybrid of some sort. It held Aparoid DNA but it was mixed with something else. Krystal sighed and leaned back in her chair "Anthony there is no easier way to put this but, you are harvesting a new breed of hybrid Aparoid inside you"

Anthony's eyes went wide 'WHAT THE HELL!?'

"WHAT?! HOW?"

"I don't know"

"w-what do we do? What if I'm killed and become one of those monsters?"

Krystal rubbed her forehead and sighed "any idea where you got it? Did you fight Aparoids at some point?"

Anthony shook his head and lowered his ears. "th-there was one point, somewhere, in my life that we had contact with Aparoids" Anthony sat back down and yawned.

"when?"

Anthony pointed at his head, Krystal immediately got the hint and once again scanned his mind.

"MEDIC!"

"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!"

"RELOADING!"

"WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!"

"HOLD THE LINE UNTIL THE EVAC SHIPS LEAVE!"

Krystal shuddered as more screams were burned into her memory forever. She watched as eleven-year-old Anthony fought for his life. She took note that he was only a kid when he was trained to fight. She kept going through until a familiar presence was felt. She stopped his memory for a minute before resuming and watching as Anthony was stabbed and lifted off the ground. She looked at the sword that had gone through his chest. It was strangely familiar to her.

Krystal came back to reality and sat for a moment. Anthony shifted in his seat so that he was resting his arm on his leg and his head on his arm.

"So" Anthony tried to start but was cut short when Krystal held up her finger.

Krystal stood off her chair and sighed "There is nothing we can do until we figure out EXACTLY what it is"

Anthony smiled, in a way he was glad. He didn't want to go through having to track a curtain object down in order to fix something. "Well, what now?"

Krystal rolled her velvet eyes "Continue with life, what else?" Anthony stood up. He looked at Krystal and shrugged "well alrighty than" he chuckled and walked out of the room. Anthony turned around in the small elevator and held out his hand, asking Krystal if she was coming.

Krystal shook her head and walked into the small space "remember last time you held out your hand?" she said and laughed as Anthony became embarrassed.

"Yes. Yes I do" Anthony responded dryly "and I will get you back for that" he joked and pressed the down button. The elevator made several mechanical noises before slowly moving down.

Krystal giggled "yeah I believe that as much as I believe Slippy could bench press a car"

Anthony raised a brow "is that a challenge I hear?" Anthony lightly growled

"Take it how it's meant to be" she said and patted his cheek. The doors opened and Krystal walked through, leaving Anthony to grin and shake his head.

Kit walked past Krystal and in front of the elevator "so, what happened?" she asked

Anthony shook his head "well, besides being challenged for a fight and the fact that I nearly got a headache…" Kit rolled her eyes and lightly punched Anthony's arm.

"Well, there is no easy way to put this. I have something growing inside of me that has Aparoid DNA and as of now it is staying neutral"

Kit sighed "well...can you show me around, or at least point the way to a shower?" Kit said and looked at her ripped and bloodstained pants.

"Oh right" Anthony chuckled and began walking with Kit towards one of the two small service elevators.

* * *

"And this is my room" Anthony said while typing in the four letter passphrase. As the doors slid open he held his hand, a signal for Kit to wait.

Anthony peeked inside the small room; Fara was lying on the bed facing away from the door with Kia by her feet. Anthony knocked on the inside wall. Fara's head slowly lifted from the pillow and turned towards the door. As soon as she caught sight of the vulpine standing in the door she immediately brightened up.

"Guess who-"

Anthony couldn't finish because Fara nearly squeezed him to death with one of her hugs. "ANTHONY! OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!" she yelled while crushing his body. Anthony patted her back and tried to pry the fennec off of him "F-Fara I-I can't breathe" he choked through Fara's arms.

Fara let go and blushed a bit "sorry"

Anthony smiled "it's alright" he rubbed the back of his head and waved Kit forward who was watching from a distance "Fara there is someone I would like you to meet"

At first Fara was examining the red vixen, head to toe. She almost looked like Krystal, her body was curvy and nice but her hair and face were different. And by the looks of Anthony's and this new vixen's clothes, they had gone through a bit already. Fara's ears lowered a bit when the red vixen took her place close to Anthony's side. "Who's this?" she asked quickly. Anthony noticed Fara's unpleasant response to Kit.

"This is kit, I met her when I was taken by my family-"

Fara was surprised to hear about his family being alive "but I thought you said-"

"Yes I thought so too, now, I can tell you won't like it very much but…" Anthony took a moment to sigh and look at Kit "I've invited her to stay with us in our room" he finished and looked at Fara "is that ok?"

The question was a bit rhetorical, mostly because it was his bedroom anyway, but how could Fara say no anyways? Fara sighed and looked at the ground "yes it's alright. But you two need to change out of that clothing!" she said and turned around quickly. Anthony and Kit looked at each other for a moment "I don't think she likes me too much" Kit whispered, as Fara dug through a dresser full of Anthony's clothes.

The brown vulpine raised his eyebrow "yeah well, she'll warm up eventually" he mumbled back and walked through the doorway. Kit grinned and shook her head "yeah, eventually" she stepped into the dark bedroom and looked around. It was dark, mostly because the lights were off, and there was a light mist that hung in the air. There was a bed and night stand to the left side of the room, directly in front there was a dresser and a display case, to the left there was a doorway and two hooks in the corner of the room. Kit continued to look until she noticed a trail of vapor. She followed the trail until it finally ended at a small brown and white flower, which was in fire. She looked at it closely; even though it was burning it was still alive.

Kit slowly reached her hand down to touch the burning flower. She felt the heat from the flame warm her fingers when she made contact with the flower. It felt soft and plushy, almost like a cloud, but the strangest thing was when Kit touched the flower, it began to glow. Not the glow from the fire, but a natural glow. It startled Kit, so she quickly drew her hand back. The flower continued to glow for a moment, catching Anthony's and Fara's attention. Anthony walked over to the red vixen and watched as the flower slowly but surely, grew a second stem by the base of the original. Anthony tilted his head a little before turning around "Fara, Kit, I will return in a minute, I must ask Krystal a question" he said and walked out the open door to the left.

Kit turned around to see Fara looking at her. It was a long sixty seconds for both women in the small room. Kit nervously swished her tail back and forth, she didn't know whether Anthony and Fara were in a relationship or not, but what she did know was that she was in Fara's home. Considering the look on her face, she isn't too happy to see Kit with Anthony.

Although Fara seemed like she was just going to flat out Kill Kit, she instead pulled open the lowest drawer and pulled out a pair of towels. Fara sat them down on the bed and looked at Kit "here, go take a shower, there is a slot you can but your dirty clothes in" she said and walked over to the chair, sitting by the door.

Kit slowly picked up the towels and went into the small bathroom "thanks Fara" she said barely loud enough for the fennec to hear. Fara just smiled and waved her hand "well go on then! We can't have the smell of blood in here all the time can we?"

As awkward as it was, Fara had actually managed to make Kit a little happier. "Fine, I thought you might like this scent though" Kit joked and shut the door. Fara rolled her eyes and smiled.

Kit placed the two towels on the sink next to the shower. She sighed and began taking off her clothes.

* * *

Anthony walked through the halls of the Great Fox, looking for not only Krystal, but Nick and Sara, also. He knew Fox was going to try and put both of the cats in their brig. Anthony began jogging to Krystal's room, as he came to the door. Anthony started to get a bad feeling in his stomach, not just a feeling of sickness. Before he reached the door the pain was too much for him to bear, he leaned against the wall and bent over. He moaned a very short and painful word before coughing hysterically. Anthony took a few steps toward the small door before collapsing to his knees. Anthony continued coughing until he felt something wet crawl up his throat and into his mouth.

He reached his left hand up and pressed is palm against his lips. When he drew his hand back, there was a dark purple liquid in his hand. At first he thought he was seeing things, until a large amount spewed from his mouth and onto the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut as the disgusting liquid fell out of his mouth. He spit the as much as he could gather. He gasped for breath, barely able to get one full breath before he started to violently cough again. Anthony stayed on his hands and knees. He heard the door next to him open, but he was too busy coughing to look up.

Krystal poked her head out of her room, looking down the hallway towards the coughing. She was shocked to see Anthony on his hands and knees violently coughing up a dark purple liquid. She quickly rushed to his side "Anthony, what- what happened" she didn't know what the hell the purple liquid was but it was putrid. She looked at it for a second before determining it wasn't vomit. She decided it would be best to get Anthony to a medical center if this kept up.

Krystal sat Anthony against the wall near her door "Anthony, I'm going to get Fox! Stay here" she started sprinting down the hallway towards the Great Fox's bridge.

Anthony tried to overcome the nausea that was slowly engulfing him, his only thoughts were to stop coughing and puking the gross purple shit. Eventually he stopped coughing, but the purple liquid kept slowly dripping from the corners of his mouth. It tasted horrible. Anthony wiped some of the purple gunk off his face and examined it. He stared at it for a good minute, watching it slowly drip down his hand and onto the floor. He sat his head back against the wall and drew in a deep breath. "I gotta shower" he slowly muttered to no one.

Anthony got to his feet and leaned against the wall. It was a good minute or so until Krystal finally arrived with Fox, ROB, and Slippy. Fox helped Anthony to the med bay, while ROB cleaned the purple liquid for Slippy to study.

As Anthony was slowly brought to the med bay he started trying to think of what was causing this strange sickness. 'couldn't be the Aparoid…could it? I mean, I never saw this kind of shit before' Anthony closed his eyes and thought… until a familiar voice penetrated his thoughts '**oh dear! It seems our poor Theseus child has fallen ill! What will become of him?**' the voice laughed at him as he started to cough again. Anthony lost his footing and fell to the floor again, only this time it wasn't because of pain, his entire body became numb '**oh my, poor you! Losing control of yourself**' it laughed again. Anthony had had enough, he started fighting back.

'So…that's how you want to play eh?' he thought to himself. Anthony opened his eyes and looked at Krystal, she was worried, she looked worse than he did. The brown vulpine tapped his forehead with his pointer finger.

Krystal nodded and closed her eyes and started scanning Anthony's thoughts… '**Anthony I thin-…You should have told me you had such a beautiful girlfriend! Ah, and to think she can read our thoughts!**' it laughed again as Anthony was sure to take an extra beating from the vixen, who was displeased at its remark. '**What's her name now? Krystal? Oh she's a beautiful one eh? Would make a splendid wife!**'

Both Krystal and Anthony grimaced at that last remark 'WIFE? GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!' Anthony mentally screamed at the dark voice that kept making his headache worse and worse.

'**c'mon now Theseus, just go with it we could have some fun!**' at this point Krystal had heard enough, she quickly pulled out and looked around the room. She looked at Fox and then back to the fox laying on the floor, he was unconscious. Fox picked Anthony up and put him on his shoulder. Krystal was hesitantly looking back and forth between Fox and the hallway.

After a good two minutes they finally reached the med-bay, Fox set Anthony down on a table and pressed a few commands on a small console.

Krystal waited until Fox was finished before she spoke up. Fox walked into the small waiting room Krystal was seated in, as soon as he walked in Krystal began speaking

"Fox, I need to tell you something"

Fox looked at Krystal and sat down next to her, whatever it was must have been important "its Anthony, remember when I said he had Aparoid DNA right? Well I was mistaken, it's not just Aparoid…it's something else…something worse"

* * *

He sat up, once again in the empty black void of his mind. He knew it was here, there was a curtain feeling that came along with it.

"**SO**" the voice boomed in Anthony's ears "**we finally meet for the first time**"

Anthony looked around the room for the creature speaking to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something. When he turned to see what it was all he met was a barrage of green lazars. Anthony jumped to the side to avoid being shot, and smashed by the purple Arwing that sped by. "what the hell?" Anthony watched as the Arwing slowly stopped and lowered to his level. He couldn't see inside, he didn't need to, all he knew was that he needed to kill whoever was piloting the attack craft.

"**hold it Theseus, you can't take me down unless you fly**" the pilot said and launched another barrage of green lazars in his direction.

_"ITS YOUR MIND! CONTROL IT!" _A new voice said in his mind. If what it said was true, than that meant that Anthony could-

A random cement wall appeared out of nowhere right in front of the purple ship, unable to turn anywhere, it crashed into the wall exploding into a million pieces.

"**YOU WON THIS TIME!**" the same evil voice screamed in anger at the brown vulpine. He didn't flinch, until a sudden light appeared behind him. He turned around and stood for a minute. A trap? Maybe, Anthony decided to get a closer look. He started walking towards it. He thought he was in a never ending dream for a moment until a voice stopped him in his tracks "you need to find them, the knights, they will aid you in battle" Anthony turned around to see his father. "DAD WAIT!" Anthony tried to run towards his father, but was struck in the back by something hot. He turned around and saw the Arwing pilot holding a blaster pistol. The bottom left half of his helmet was chipped off. if Anthony focused he could see part of the pilot's muzzle. "**what? You thought I died? HAH! Not when there's a chance to meet Krystal for myself! Come on! Fight me for control of your body!**"

* * *

Fox leaned back into his chair, the reality of one of his friends being possessed was mind-blowing. He and Krystal sat in silence for a moment before a sudden noise shook them into reality. They looked over to find Anthony once again sitting up.

Anthony hopped off the table and began walking towards the door. "**time to find**-" Krystal quickly stood up and blocked the brown vulpine's path.

"Anthony, that voice, inside your head…It's you" she said with a straight face.

Anthony looked at the Blue vixen and smiled "**you must be the lovely Krystal Cerin…**" Anthony placed his hands on Krystal's hips and pulled her closer to himself, getting a low growl from the orange vulpine across the room. Krystal grabbed Anthony by his arms pushed him against the wall "Listen to me! This is no time for that! I found the source! It's YOU!"

"**So, Krissy doesn't want to play dirty? Oh well we can do this the hard way too**" Anthony pushed Krystal off of him with more than enough force to knock the vixen over. Krystal flew backwards and landed on the operation table. Anthony looked over to Fox, who was running towards him. Anthony's right arm flew up faster than Fox could react; it hit him square in the chin, sending the vulpine to his back.

As Krystal watched Fox hit the deck, she rolled herself off the table and onto the floor. Anthony looked around for the Blue vixen. "**Ok, now comes the time for a game of hide and seek eh?**" Anthony began slowly walking around the table, to where he guessed Krystal was hiding. "**Gotcha!**" he shouted as he hopped around the large square bed. He began thinking of a better strategy "**alright Krystal, you win! I won't be too rough! Just don't expect me to stop!**" Anthony held up his hands in defeat, slowly walking around the table once again, to where Fox lay moaning.

Anthony picked Fox up and held his forearm to the other vulpine's neck. "**I'll give you the count of three to come out before I snap the twig you call a neck**" he called to the blue vixen.

"**Three!**

"**Two!**"

"ONE!" Krystal shouted as she leaped towards Anthony wielding a piece of a broken lamp. Krystal swung as hard as she could at Anthony's head. The pole made a loud clinging noise as it contacted with Anthony's skull, knocking him out cold.

As Anthony fell to the ground, Krystal caught Fox from doing a face plant with the floor. Fox coughed and gathered his breath, standing in one place for a moment. he pulled his blaster from its holster and pointed it at Anthony's head. "Krystal…is he?"

"He's unconscious" Krystal knelt by the brown vulpine, feeling his pulse. Just at that moment Anthony made a sudden jolt. Krystal yipped and jumped back, while Fox pointed the gun at Anthony's head.

Anthony took a quick look at his surroundings before laying his head back down on the floor. He drew in deep breaths before noticing Fox and Krystal were staring at him. He was confused, to say the least. Maybe he had accidentally hurt someone? He started to get to his feet, but Fox pointed the blaster at his face.

"What…happened?" Anthony said slowly as Fox had an angry look on his face. Krystal shook her head and walked next to Fox "It's hard to explain" she said and closed her eyes.

Anthony looked at Fox again, who was still very ticked off. "Krystal, please explain"

* * *

**A/N#2! AAAAAND thats where this chapter ends! you will find out who took control of Anthony's body in the NEXT chapter. (obviusly I mean the name of the dude and what he looks like) I need at least two OC military. two evil and maybe one or two random OCs... CAN I HAZ OCS?...**

**anyways tell me what you think by REVIEWING! I live off of those! if you like this PLEASE REVIEW! when I don't get reviews I have no motivation to continue typing!**

**oh and about the OCs Star Wolf is bigger than just the five so far. if you want more Star Wolf SAY SO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Alright you, here is the ovedue chapter 8. I hope that it'll fulfill your need to read...**

**oh, and a friend of mine suggested this. If you are reading as a guest, you can still review! it will show up as a guest review. As alwase reviews are appreciated... OCs are apprecieated too... C:**

**(I stayed up till 4 typing this soooooo... please review show some appreciation)**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Anthony listened to Krystal as she explained what had happened after he passed out. He was sure that Krystal was going to try something a bit more painful during their sparring match later. "And that's when I hit you with the piece of lamp…" Krystal said and looked at the dented pole. Anthony rubbed his head where the vixen had hit him, there was a small lump forming there. "Thanks for not blowing my brains out Fox" he said and looked at the displeased vulpine. Anthony started to stand up but stopped "Did you ever figure out what that purple stuff is?" he asked when the foul memory played through his mind again. Krystal shook her head "Slippy is studying it now, were not sure what he's found yet"

Anthony slowly stood up and walked towards the small door. He was half disgusted with himself and half sorry. If it was him in control, he would have NEVER touched Krystal or said what he had. Anthony shook his head and opened the door. He took a single step through before walking right into the only red vixen he knew.

Kit was surprised to see Anthony come out of nowhere, she ran right into him. Kit lost her footing and nearly fell face first on the ground, until a pair of strong arms caught her. Kit opened her eyes to see the ground just inches from her face. She was hoisted back up onto her feet. Kit turned to see Anthony's smiling face "Kit, we have to stop meeting like this" he said and started walking down the hall "I'm going to go brush my teeth, take a shower, and… well I'm not sure after that.." Anthony shrugged and continued walking. He hadn't noticed Kit silently jog after him.

"What about video games?" Kit suggested as she slowly caught up.

Anthony jumped from the sudden noise "AH! Kit I thought you were going t-" Anthony sighed and shook his head "never mind, you play video games?" he was surprised that she played games, mostly because the newer games have more cursing than anyone could possibly imagine. "Well yeah…What else would I do during extremely long days of nothingness?" Kit said and smiled at the messy vulpine.

Anthony shook his head and smiled back "you've got a point there. Maybe we can play after I'm done cleaning myself" he said and looked at the purple and red stains all over his clothes. Kit smiled and patted Anthony's back "yeah, and maybe we can get Fara to lighten up a bit?" she suggested

Anthony nodded "yeah hopefully"

* * *

Nick slowly slumped down onto the small cot that Star Fox had issued him and Sara. Although they weren't the most comfortable beds ever made, at least they weren't thrown into a jail cell. Nick slowly lifted his head off the hard pillow and looked at Sara, who was messing with a piece of metal she had found lying around. Nick sat up and cocked his eyebrow "what exactly do you plan on doing with that?" he asked, noticing there was a bit of cloth wrapped around one end of the sharp metal.

Sara looked at Nick for a split second and continued sharpening the metal "I don't trust anyone here, what if Fox and Falco come to kill us?" Sara was a bit nervous. Nick could tell something was wrong, just by the way she quickly sharpened the small home-made knife. "Sara?"

The tan minx slowly lifted her gaze to the blue lynx across the room "I-I'm not sure it's just…a feeling that someone in this ship-" Nick cut Sara off by holding up his hand "as long as Anthony's here, nothing is going to happen…" Sara gave Nick a worried look "trust me"

Both cats sat for a moment before lying down in their cots. Nick didn't know why Sara started acting strange; she never acted worried before, not even during the Algolis crisis. Nick sighed and pulled the small blanket, he was given, up to his neck. It was a very small and thin blanket, but being fugitives didn't have the benefits that a hero of Lylat got.

Nick slowly closed his yellow eyes. The world around him began to weave and eventually faded to black.

* * *

Nick sat up in the infinite blackness that surrounded him. The blue cat felt heavier than usual, he looked down at his arms and legs. He was wearing armor of some sort. "What the-" Nick started to talk but a hot blob of plasma struck him in the chest, sending him backwards. Nick thought he was dead for a moment until he felt a strange tingling feeling creep over his body. The feline sat up and looked at his arms, which had some sort of yellow shield around them. He stood up and looked to where the shot had come from. Nick squinted to try and see through the thick purple fog.

There was an electric whirring noise, Nick quickly turned around to see a familiar vulpine pointing a charged blaster pistol at him. Nick jumped away from the overcharge just before the shot struck. He quickly scrambled to his feet in the heavy armor. Nick looked up to get a boot to the face.

The blue lynx fell backwards, the vulpine jumped on his chest with a sharp object in his hand. Nick grabbed the vilpine's hands and braced for the inevitable. There was a loud grinding noise as kneepad met armor. Nick looked into the vilpines eyes and gasped, for the first time he noticed he was being attacked by his brother. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Nick yelled as the knife came closer and closer to his neck.

Nick planted his boots on Anthony's chest and kicked as hard as he could. The vulpine flew back and stumbled, allowing some time for Nick to get to his feet. There was something strange about the way Anthony was acting, besides the fact that he was trying to kill Nick, every step he took, it was twitchy and almost uncoordinated. Nick looked into the brown vulpine's eyes, they were dark. A mix Purple, black, and white. Nick slowly circled Anthony as they stared each other down, Anthony occasionally growled and took an intimidating step forward.

Nick waited for his brother to do something stupid, but instead he stopped and dropped to his hands and knees. Nick waited for him to disappear, instead, something on his back started to move. Nick took a hesitant step forward. There was the sound of tearing flesh. Anthony pushed off of his hands and howled in agony as four purplish black tentacles ripped through his jacket and hung in the air for a moment before going to Anthony's sides. Nick's eyes widened and he took a step back " Anthony, what the hell happened to you?"

Anthony looked at the lynx and grinned "Silly child. I am not Anthony, I am Skarge. someone you don't want to fight against." he said and coughed up a small amount of purple liquid. Skarge held out his infected hand and grinned evilly "Join me, and see victory, everlasting!" Nick shook his head and picked up the small home-made knife "No, I will not join you, but I will kill you"

Skarge took two steps forward, his hands suddenly wielding two plasma cutters "are you sure about that?"

* * *

Anthony couldn't help but feel as if he was hurting someone as he walked through the silent halls of the Great Fox, the worst part was that he knew it was a family member also. He paused and typed in his password before walking into the bedroom. Kit walked in and sat on a chair near the door, while Anthony picked up a pile of neatly folded clothes "Kit did you-"

Kit quickly shook her head 'no' and pointed to the sleeping fennec on the bed. Anthony let a half smile come across his face. "Fara…apparently not afraid to dig through my clothes." Anthony lightly chuckled and entered the small bathroom. He shut the door and locked it. He sighed and took of his bloody shirt, examining it for a split second before tossing it down the laundry chute. Anthony turned to the mirror and looked at the large scar by his neck. He slowly made his way up to his face. Anthony was startled by the solid grey stripes forming on his cheeks. Anthony noticed a third stripe running down his fore head and onto his muzzle.

"huh" Anthony turned around and continued undressing himself. Once his clothes were in a pile by the chute, Anthony stepped into the shower and turned the water to full blast. He let the scorching water wash over his tired and bloody body. Anthony put his hand on the wall and leaned against it. He recalled the past events that led up to this moment. The vulpine sighed and looked at his right arm, there was nothing wrong with it, but it felt strange without his wristcomm on. Anthony sighed and picked up the green bar of soap. He chuckled slightly "I hate these things" he said while lightly squishing the soap.

* * *

The light brown vulpine opened stepped out of the open bathroom door with a muscle shirt and pajama pants covering his body. Anthony took a breath in and looked around the room; he noticed that Kit and Fara had already set up the small hammock, which had a sleepy tail hanging from it, slowly swinging back and forth. Anthony smiled and walked over to Kit, he gently nudged her shoulder to see if she was awake. Kit didn't respond, telling Anthony that the vixen was sleeping peacefully. He heard the small door open to his left, he watched as Fara entered the room in her pink pajamas. She smiled at him and walked over to the bed, slowly lifting the covers and climbing in. Fara watched Anthony sit down in one of the chairs that were in his room.

"You're going to sleep on that?" Fara asked "Those things are uncomfortable normally, but sleeping on one?" Anthony barely had time to respond, he couldn't think of anything to say. "well I uh…"

Fara shook her head and patted the empty spot next to her "I don't think so, come over here" she waited for Anthony, but he simply stood in the same spot and looked at her and his brown face turned to a reddish brown "Is that such a great idea?" he managed to say without making himself look like an idiot "I mean it's just that-" Fara shook her head and began to stand up "its non-negotiable! Lay down or I will make you lay down!" Fara threatened in a playful manner. Anthony braced himself before Fara shoved him as hard as she could. Anthony stumbled a bit and flopped down on the bed. He pushed himself up with his arm and turned around "Fara"

The vixen smiled and held up her finger "no" she slowly climbed into the bed. Anthony sighed and laid on his side "as long as we stay on our own sides" he said before crawling under the blue blanket. The brown vulpine slowly closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep. The best sleep he has had for a week, two, hell maybe even an entire month. Anthony's sub-conscious was something that almost no one else had, it worked like a radio set that could get and receive transmissions. But he doesn't consciously know that. Anthony silently accepted the one broadcast that was being received from a random location.

0-0-0-0

Anthony opened his eyes to an incredibly beautiful blue sky. He grunted and sat up in the grass he was laying in "what the-"he mumbled and looked around. He was sitting on a hill that overlooked a large green mansion at the outskirts of a large city. He heard footsteps behind him, they were soft and quiet. He lowered his ears back to his head and quickly turned around, thinking it was the presence he had fought before. He was prepared to get a boot to his face, instead he received a surprise hug from someone he had met three days ago.

At first Anthony was hesitant to return the hug, until she had made that one noise that he remembered clear as day. She giggled and released Anthony, taking her spot by his side in the green grass "what's wrong hon? You seem jumpy today" Kit said and giggled again "Krystal still trying to get you back?" she smiled and wrapped her arm around his chest and pulled herself closer. Anthony was somewhat surprised by her action, yet he was also welcoming it. The red vixen slowly eased Anthony and herself down onto the grass. She slowly inched her way up his neck and finally to his muzzle. She silently whispered "I love you" before laying her head against his shoulder.

Anthony looked to his left and saw something that made his heart sink, Fara was standing under a large tree, watching everything. He started to push Kit off of him until Fara smiled. She gave an innocent wave to the foxes and turned to a dark figure, who walked up and wrapped his arms around the fennec's waist. She giggled and hugged the person back.

Anthony smiled and looked at the red vixen, she looked peaceful she stayed the same for a moment, before she slowly started to disappear, starting with her feet. Anthony's eyes grew wide as she looked at him with a frightened face. She mouthed the words "I love you" one more time before her entire body started disappearing. Anthony tried to grab her transparent arm, only to get a handful of air. He felt the warmth of Kit's body tear away from his own. He absolutely hated that feeling, he had only felt it twice, and yet he learned it was one of the things he hated most.

Anthony turned his head to look for Fara, only to see an empty hillside. He watched as the tree grew old, and lost its leaves. He also noticed the entire atmosphere was changing as well. Everything changed the grass, sky, and even the large mansion. Anthony stood up and looked around, everything was withering away and dying, the sight made him sad. He heard footsteps coming from behind him; he turned halfway around and stopped. Standing by the old, dead tree was…him. Anthony watched as he slowly let something fall from his grasp and onto the ground. He stood for another minute before turning around and walking down the hill.

The real Anthony started walking towards the old tree. He completely forgot about the person behind him, once he saw the item drop; he also noticed the gravestone next to the tree. A sudden voice boomed through the silent air "STOP" he commanded. The brown vulpine obeyed and slowly turned around. What he saw next was something no one would have expected. He was once again face to face with his father.

"Dad?" Anthony said, walking towards the similar vulpine. "what…what just happened?" he asked hoping his father would have at least a clue.

"Nothing like this has happened…not yet" his father responded "This will be the future, unless you let go now" Anthony was somewhat confused "Let go of what?"

Anthony's father didn't give him an exact answer "She always liked you, you know that?" he took a step closer to his son, wrapping his arm around Anthony's neck. "oh boy, I remember the first time you brought her over to our house" Anthony's father chuckled "you two looked so great standing next to each other" he chuckled again and let Anthony go.

Anthony was confused, he hadn't seen his Dad in years, and yet he's acting like they never got split apart. "wait a second… do you mean-"

"Yes I mean her, you may not have known this but you two were literally destined to be together" Anthony's father started walking towards the tree. "come, we must talk"

Anthony had a million questions to ask the older vulpine. It was hard to decide which one to choose, but he finally decided. "Dad, I have a question" Anthony's father nodded "ask your question" the few things considered, he already knew what his son was going to ask. "Dad, what do I do about that thing inside me? Its growing stronger and I can't do anything to stop it" Anthony was starting to worry about everyone else's safety more than his own, if he was taken over again, he would most likely kill everyone else, and god knows what would happen to Krystal.

"Right to the point. Good I like that. As of right now we can't do anything" Anthony clenched his hands into fists. He was sick of being told that he couldn't do anything "but we can start soon" Anthony looked at his father, who smiled "I know that you're not powerful enough yet, but if you strike at the right time" He cut himself off and stared at the old tree for a moment before he started talking once more "I must leave, I'm sorry that we don't have more time. you won't consciously remember this"

Anthony watched as his father started to fade away just like Kit had "DAD! What am I supposed to do?" he asked, barely catching the older fox "I almost forgot. Son, you must go to Corneria, which is your first step, everything else will come to you. Quickly, something big is going to happen, and they need you"

Anthony felt something burn into his mind, it didn't hurt him. It was more like a light buzz, slowly drilling information into his head. Anthony watched as his father disappeared from his sight completely. He felt a familiar feeling wash over him, his vision weaved and eventually went black.

* * *

Anthony woke with a start. He just had a bad dream, yet he couldn't remember what it was about, he shot up into the sitting position on his bed. Accidently waking Fara from her sleep as well, she slowly rolled over and looked at Anthony "mhmm what's wrong?" she groggily mumbled as Anthony quickly jumped out of bed and started towards the door. He stopped and turned towards the sleepy fennec "I need to talk to Fox, that's all" he quickly replied and glanced at the small clock on the nightstand.

'3:33...weird' Anthony thought to himself and left the room. He started walking down the hallway, he had a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen and soon. He had an itchy feeling to get to Corneria. But couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Anthony finally reached Fox's room; he knocked on the door multiple times before stepping back and waiting. He waited a moment before taking another step forward. Anthony was just about to knock again, when the door slid open, revealing a tired Fox Mccloud. "what is it man, It three in the morning" Fox grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Fox, we need to get to Corneria" Anthony said, not wanting to waste any time. Fox gave him a strange look "Corneria? Why would we need to go to-" Anthony cut him off by shaking his head "I'm not sure, my instinct tells me we need to be there NOW" he said pointing at the floor. "Anthony, I don't know what's wrong, but I'm not going to waste fuel and make a big U-turn, just for you" Fox normally didn't like to be rude to friends, well, maybe except towards Falco, but at three in the morning for some kind of itch? That didn't sound reason for him what so ever. Fox took a step back and shut the door on Anthony's face.

The brown vulpine frowned and took off towards his room once more.

* * *

Nick sat up, he was suddenly extremely hyper. He quickly looked over at Sara, who was also sitting up in bed, wide eyed. "Sara, I'm not sure what it is but, I have a feeling we need to get Anthony…Like right now

"Me too. Quickly, get dressed"

They barely said anything as they put their combat gear on, both cats were thinking the exact same thing, though neither one would ever know. Sara was the first to put her suit on, a grey flight suit that hugged most of her body, save her forearms, which were uncovered. There was also a blue belt that wrapped around her waist, which was supposed to hold her blaster pistol. She walked over to the door and pulled on the old fashioned handle "they locked it!" she angrily said and tugged on the handle once more before letting go. "Sara, we need to be smarter than the door" Nick said as he finished pulling on his white, sleeveless jacket. Sara smirked and took a small step back "I guess you're right"

She lifted her leg and yelled, kicking the hard wood door. The door's lock and handle stayed, but the door didn't, there was a slight rain of small wood pieces as it flew open. Nick looked at Sara and chuckled "or you can be stronger than the door" He took off through the door, followed by Sara, who slightly admired her work.

* * *

Anthony walked into his room, he expected to see both Fara and Kit asleep, only half of what he expected was true. Kit was wide awake and dressed in her old shirt and a new pair of flight pants, complete with new boots as well. Anthony gave her a look and grabbed his favorite grey jacket. "You're up early" he said and pulled open one of the many drawers on his dresser. Kit sighed and walked next to him "I have a strange feeling Anthony" the brown vulpine looked at her before pulling out a white shirt and a pair of green cargo pants "like what?"

"We need to get to Corneria" Kit barely mumbled before Anthony stepped into the small restroom. She heard his muffled voice through the door "yeah, I got the same feeling. I told Fox but he wouldn't listen" a few seconds later, Anthony stepped out, fully dressed in his silver flight jacket, green cargo pants, and grey combat boots. "Come on, I might need your help"

Anthony and kit quickly walked through the hall ways, going towards the service elevator that would lead them to the hangar bay. The loud clinking noises of boots came to both foxes in an instant. Anthony peered down a hallway to left, spotting two dark forms running down the dull hallway. "Nick, Sara… good to see you two awake"

Both cats slowed to a stop and looked at Anthony and Kit "what are you doing up?" they asked simultaneously. Anthony started walking towards the service elevator "If I told you, you'd probably think I'm crazy" Kit said and started to fallow Anthony. Nick grinned "try me"

Kit smiled and explained that she, and Anthony, had the exact same feeling. Both Kit and Anthony were surprised to hear that they had the exact same story. The four stepped into the service elevator and looked towards Anthony, he nodded at the buttons next to the doors. Nick reached out and pressed the down button with his furry blue hand. The elevator quickly started going down. Nothing was said while the elevator was in motion, until they reached their destination. They stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Anthony spotted his half destroyed custom ship. He grinned as he remembered the hell he had gone through in that old thing. Nick nudged Anthony's shoulder "what are we supposed to do now, brother?" the blue feline asked looking at the rows of perfectly good Arwings. Anthony looked in the direction his blue brother was "I have an idea…"

Everyone looked at him with puzzled eyes "Fox and Krystal are going to kick my ass for this though" he said and grinned.

* * *

Fox quietly poured himself another cup of homemade coffee. Since Anthony woke him up so early, and he couldn't get back to sleep, Fox decided it would be good to start getting everything ready for the day. After preparing the N-station, games, television, and every other thing Slippy and Falco usually messed up, Fox proceeded into the Great Fox's observation deck. He sat down in his usual seat, the captain's chair. Fox took another sip of coffee and stared out into the infinite blackness called "space", he normally got up around five' o'clock in the morning, just to stare at the stars. Sure it was a waste of time, but it reminded him of someone close… and if he was caught staring at her, he'd probably get a hand to the cheek or worse.

Fox wasn't expecting anything to happen on a slow morning like this. He was sitting quietly sipping at his coffee, when an alarm started going off. Fox nearly spilled his coffee on himself when he sat up from shock. He placed the cup on the ground and looked at the status monitors. There was a breach in protocol, it was warning him of an un-authorized Arwing launch. Fox cocked his head for a moment before remembering Anthony 'Fine, if you won't help me' Fox immediately looked at the camera overlooking the extra rooms; one of the doors was busted off its hinges. Fox's eyes went wide as he realized that Anthony and his family had stolen their Arwings.

* * *

"WHooooo! Anthony! You should've told me these things went so fast!" Sara joyfully said through the ship's intercom. Anthony grinned and looked at the small dialogue box that appeared near the bottom of his HUD. Nick's face soon replaced Sara's as he began to speak "ugh, this thing smells like Falco" the blue cat complained. Anthony chuckled "be happy you're not in slippy's" he said and grinned "alright, everyone, status report"

"Sara, everything's fine"

"Nick, this thing smells like ass… I'm ok"

"Kit, all systems nominal" Anthony looked at the pink ship Kit was flying in, there was no doubt that the ship belonged to Katt. The name was a dead giveaway 'Kat's Paw II' he sighed and looked down at his console. (**not sure if its pink but I like it better that way :3**)

Anthony flipped a few switches and typed in a few commands "alright, I'm sending the slip-space data to everyone. All you have to do is point your ship in the general direction and press the big blue button"

After a few seconds, everyone had their ships lined up, pointing towards Corneria. "Activating slip-space in three… two… one" Anthony removed the protective plastic around the blue button and pressed it down.

* * *

Fox watched in disbelief as three Arwings and the Cats Paw disappeared into slip-space. Fox decided that following them would be pointless; they didn't have enough power to get their larger ship back to Corneria. Fox banged his face against the arm of his chair "why didn't I lock the Arwings" he asked himself and continued to hit his face.

Fox was about to give up when he remembered…there were still three more Arwings in the hangar bay! Fox jumped from his chair and ran towards the bedrooms. He arrived to Krystal's first. He knocked on her door, expecting she was asleep, but instead he heard a response "hold on a moment Fox" He stood for a moment wondering why Krystal would be awake so early. He shrugged it off and continued to wake Falco.

0-0-0-0

Fox had woken only two of his team mates, Falco and Krystal. each one was upset, their Arwings had been taken without their permission.

"ok, I know they aren't your normal ships, but we have to catch up with them" Fox said to Falco and Krystal "and before you ask, we can't turn the great Fox around because we're low on fuel and won't make it if we turn around now" Fox said and started towards his Arwing "Falco, you get Slippy's Arwing, Krystal, you have Fara's"

Falco couldn't believe what he just heard "what? why do I get his? it probably smells worse than he does!" Fox jumped into the cockpit of his Arwing, quickly pulling the headset on and closing the canopy. He waited for the green light of the other two teammates. once they radioed in Fox pressed launch button. He was thankful for having G-Diffusers, otherwise he would have been thrown back into his seat and dazed. Fox typed in the coordinates for Corneria and sent it to his team mates. "Alright everyone, prep for Slip-Space"

* * *

Anthony watched as the stars flew by in a blue mass. He didn't know how long it was since he was in Slip-Space, but what he did know was that it was boring as hell. He couldn't chat with his family because the radio frequences are too slow for to be recieved.

A few long seconds later, his ship finally slowed to a stop, allowing the stars to retake their original shapes. Anthonby hadn't expected to see what he did. It looked as if the entire Human military had decided to have a massive war over Corneria, against a small amount of Cornerian ships. Anthony heard a recognizable voice pierce through his headset "this is ...-ral p...-er, Sta..Fox its good to...-you!" Anthony watched his team mates pull up next to him "The-...jamming...-smissions...take..ut that...Hu-...space station!"

"anyone catch what he said?" Kit asked and looked at the raging battle, which niether team was winning. Anthony checked over his flight systems once more before speaking "he said we need to destroy...this station" he said and typed in the coordinates. "everyone on me, were heading straight for the station" Anthony's ship rocketed ahead of everyone else's.

It was bad enough already, but flying straight through a battlefield that was filled with missiles and plasma rounds? Anthony started re-thinking his strategy, maybe flying straight wasn't such a smart idea. Anthony watched as a squad of enemy fighters started towards him "team, we've got incoming hostiles" he warned before barrel rolling away from an incoming missile.

* * *

"they have arrived, Sir" the human commander said to his larger, CO. "they're heading for the station, should I tell the assault team to prepare?" the large wolf simply raised his hand and the human became quiet "soon, lets see what they can do"

The human stood for a minute before soluting "Aye Sir, alert me when you want them prepared" he quickly turned around and left the observation deck, leaving the wolf alone. "lets see how far you've come since our last meeting" he grinned and walked towards the nearby elivator. He knew Theseus had evolved. not by much, but he was stronger, faster, and even a bit more, evil.

He grinned at the thought of fighting someone worth fighting against, something he couldn't find in the ranks of Savn Empire.

* * *

Anthony pulled the trigger on the flight stick, successfully gunning down the man that was in front of him. he looked around for more ships to shoot down, but each on seemed occupied with specific tasks. "come on Star Fox! were leaving now!" He said and began towards the space station, to him, the space station looked like a giant orbital pistol, with boosters. As he neared, he noticed that the enemy numbers had began thinning out as they neared the station.

'strange, why would they have nothing protecting a valuable station?' he asked himelf. not even a second later, what looked like escape pod hangars, turned into AA batteries, each armed with missile launchers and flak cannons. Anthony watched as six performed a loop in order to evade the six rockets that had been fired at him. he began to level out when the warning siren resounded. He looked at his radar and noticed that the missiles were still tracking him. "oh-" he barrel rolled, successfully deflecting the few shots that were being fired from the AA guns.

"someone! scan that station, find its weakness!" He shouted over his comm before diving under the station, trying to avoid the missiles. half of the missiles crashed into the bulkhead of the station, exploding harmlessly. Anthony Pulled up, staying close to the edge of the station without crashing into something. he pulled the stick a bit more once he came to more open space. He saw a gap between two apparent observation decks.

Anthony watched in horror as the missiles took positions around his arwing, and began closing in. He quickly aimed his Arwing towards the gap. He pressed his ship to go faster, the missiles closed in for the kill. Anthony's Arwing blasted through the gap, barely scraping his two orange G-diffusers. The three remaining missiles smashed into the observation decks, obliterating the towers. Anthony breathed a sigh of relief as the towers collapsed and floated away into space.

"Anthony, you must have cut off the weapons station when you destroyed those towers!" Kit said through the commsystem "good job! I've analysed the station, if we take down the thrusters, that should cause a large enough explosion to send the station down to Corneria's atmosphere. It should desintegrate in the atmosphere" she said and flew the Kat's Paw next to Anthony's Arwing.

"Alright, what does it take to destroy an engine?" Anthony asked as Nick and Sara finished with their adversaries and flew behind Kit. "A few shots from your should take down the shielding, and a Smart Bomb should finish it off" Kit set a waypoint on the three engines that were behind the station. "alright, take 'em down" Anthony said and flew towards the engines.

Anthony let his lasars fly, taking down the shields of the first engine. he pulled away to allow Nick some room to launch his Smart Bomb. the effect of the first Smart Bomb had more effect than expected. since the engines were so close together, it not only destroyed one engine, but also took down the shields of the other two. "Nick fire another!"

Nick fired the second Smart Bomb and quickly pulled away. The following explosion sounded through everyones canopy's even though they were sound proof. Anthony watched as half of the ship was desintigrated. suddenly, an entire armada's worth of communications came to life "Star Fox! Good, you took down the station, now we can finally get our distress signal out. As of right now we need you to destroy as many ships as you can, I'm going to call reinforcements. Pepper out"

"good job team" Anthony said and looked at his family. "Star Fox this is Echo squad, Pepper sent us to aid you in any way we can" A green and black ship flew in front of Anthony's "good, we could use your help, were going to start by-"

"hang on, we have in coming contacts, slip-space" Kit warned. at that exact moment three Arwings appeared out of a large teleporter "Anthony! What the hell is going on here?" Fox asked when he saw the carnage that was going on between the opposing forces. there were ships everywhere, some large and others small. All clustered and destroying one another.

"If you couldn't tell, were at war again." Anthony said and pulled his Arwing around to face the battlfield "Fox, I need you and your team to target that cruiser. Me and my team are going for the capital ship" he said and started towards the cluster of ships.

at the least expected moment, another trio of ships appeared on Kit's radar "Hey! we have incoming hostiles! Wolfens, we've got Star Wolf!" she exclaimed. Fox lowered his eears in annoyence "Really Wolf? Right now?...set a waypoint, we'll take them down"

Three Wolfens appeared through a teleporter just like the Arwings. Fox sped towards the teleporter at full speed, ready to relentlessly destroy anything. Wolf's face popped up on everyones HUD "Can't let you do that Sta-OH SHI-" he had to stop mid sentence to barrel roll and avoid Fox's Arwing "alright, Pup, you want to play it that way?"

Anthony watched as Fox, Falco, and Krystal began their dogfight with Star Wolf. "alright, lets take out that capital ship" Anthony and his team flew towards the cluster of ships, armed and ready for anything. "alright team, get ready, we need to knock this thing's shields out first" Anthony said and flew towards the ship.

* * *

"Sir, they're coming" the commander informed the wolf "they woren't taken out by the defenses"

The wolf sneered and turned around "It is very clear that they woren't killed! Send the assault team, take them down" he knew that the one they were sending would destroy the group, easily at that.

* * *

"Anthony we have a lone enemy ship flying towards us" Nick said and primed his plasma cannons. Anthony sighed and looked in the direction of the enemy squad "alright, what class of ship is it?" he wondered why a single enemy ship would take on a team of ships alone. He waited a moment before Nick finally spoke up "Anthony, It's an Arwing!"

"Heads up guys, I'm picking up some crazy radiation readings, not sure where they're coming from" Kit said. "ok, keep me posted on that" Anthony barely finished his sentence when Nick spoke up "hey! the ship is doing something!" Anthony looked at the very familier Arwing, at the nose of the ship something was glowing. "Anthony, the readings just spiked like crazy, something big is about to happen!"

The lone Arwing Pilot grinned and pressed the thumb trigger on the control stick. he didn't know what it would do, but it would do something big. After he launched the football sized object, he sped towards his target. the orange and white Arwing.

The lasars flew at Anthony, who barrel rolled and flew away from the attack ship. He tried everything he could to shake his opponent, but the Arwing stayed right on his tail. "guys I can't shake him!" Anthony yelled to his teammeates. "Anthony, fly by the station! you might be able to shake him there!" Nick said through his comm.

* * *

Sara was just about to step in and help, when her ship shut down entirely "hey, what the-" she tried re-booting her ship, but it replied with a weak groun. she noticed some of the systems still worked, like life support, what she didn't notice was the football sized bomb fly right behind her ship. there was an explosion and then darkness.

* * *

Nick turned his head just in time to see the Kat's Paw get sucked into the giant, artificial black hole. His eyes widened and he screamed "SARA!" he screamed and watched his sister dissappear. He started to fly towards her in an attempt to save her, but the black hole erupted, sending an EMP through his ship.

Anthany was too busy to notice Sara's dissappearence, he was weaving in between burning space junk and lasars. There was a large wall of metal in front of him. he took a sudden left, trying to throw the attacker off, but he stayed on him. his expert skills wouldn't allow his prey to escape. Anthony saw the station enter Corneria's atmosphere, it immedietly caught flame and began tearing itself apart. he pressed his Arwing to max speed and raced under the station. bits and pieces of the ship were falling towards him and the other Arwing. As they flew down, the pieces got bigger and bigger. "guys, I have an ide-" He was cut off by a large piece of metal which fell from the station. it was too big to avoid entirely. Anthony rolled left, while the other Arwing rolled right.

Anthony felt a suddon jerk as his right wing and G-Diffuser were ripped away. All of his ship's systems were going crazy and he was soon put into a deadly spin that confused the hell out of him. "Anthony! We're coming! Don't worry!" Kit yelled into his headset. He was barely able to understand her due to the cracked canopy making a loud whistleing noise, but he heard enough to get back in gear "No, go after the other guy. I'll be fine!" he yelled back and strapped himself down with the safety belts, praying that the engineers had designed them for an atmospheric crash-landing.

* * *

(**Here comes the first submitted OC**)

When the Savn Empire had attacked, things went crazy groundside pretty fast. A few ships decided to attack civilians, and that didn't work out so well for the Cornerians that were on foot. The first military encampment they attacked was the Cornerian City Airfield. There were bodies strung everywhere, most were workers, but there were a few pilots and soldiers laying around. one of the pilots, however, was still alive, he had gotten knocked out by a piece of metal that hit him in the head. He quickly opened his eyes and was immedietly met by smell of blood. He hated it, and the worst part was that he had it all over him. He hazily looked around a moment, he found a pair of bent COG tags. He picked them up and them 'Bryan Sol' these were his COG tags. Bryan sat up and looked himself over for any wounds. The only one he found was a cut on his head, in between his cheek and ear. He stood up and made his way towards one of the hangars, hoping to find a usable ship.

Something in the sky quickly got his attention, it was a ship. an Arwing by the look of it, and it was heading straight for the hangar! Bryan ran as fast as he could away from the hangar, but he didn't make it far enough. The Arwing crashed half of it in the wall and half out of it. Some of the fusion barrels that were nearby exploded, knocking Bryan to his face. The orange and white Arwing slid for about one and a half kilometers before coming to a stop, nose down in a large pile of dirt, bodies, and asphalt.

Bryan stood up and looked at the massive trench the Arwing had dug. He quickly ran towards the ship, noticing the decal on the side "Star Fox?" he silently sad to himself as he approuched the smoldering ship. The canopy was cracked in several places, allowing Bryan to see inside. He saw the pilot was still conscious, and was struggling to get out. "hang on, I'll pop the lid!" he said and hopped off the ship to look for a piece of metal to use as a lever. As soon as Bryan found something he heard a loud 'POP'

the vulpine turned around to see an ejection chair flying through the sky. Bryan waited until the chair finally touched down, he ran up to the pilot, who was a normal fox, besides the dark grey spikes that were on his cheeks and forehead. "hey, are you alright?"

0-0

Anthony looked up from his harness and saw something he wasn't expecting, the voice sounded like it would be that of a wolf. Instead, He was a fox, also his fur color was, unique. He was about the same height as Anthony, but that was the only similarity. His fur color was green, which wasn't very common for foxes, his left eye was purple and his right was green. Anthony unclipped the safety harness and stood out of the chair "don't worry about me, Mr..."

"Bryan Sol of Zeta squad" Bryan said and held out his hand for Anthony to shake. he took it and shook "Anthony Theseus of Star Fox" he exclaimed and released Bryan's hand. "Did you see any more ships fall?" Anthony asked and began looking around for a new ship to use. Bryan shook his head and shrugged "you were the only one I saw come down" he said and walked next to Anthony "We might have a few extra ships if you want to comandeer one" Bryan said and pointed to the hangar that Anthony had crashed through.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Anthony said and followed Bryan towards the half-destroyed hangar.

* * *

Kit watched as the white Arwing bounced several times before coming to a grinding stop just near the edge of the ocean. she quickly lowered her ship a rough twenty three feet away. As soon as the ship hit the ground, she reached under the seat and rummeged around until she found a spare blaster pistol. She popped open the canopy and walked towards the downed ship. what could be in there? she had no clue, and that was the bad part. she hesitantly walked just in front of the canopy, she reached an arm down and pulled open the cracked class. She gasped as the canopy moved away from the vulpine sitting in the chair. inside the downed Arwing, was an exact copy of Fox Mccloud.

At first she thought she was seeing things, but when she blinked he was still there. She started to turn towards Krystal's Arwing, when the fox moved. at first he just shifted, but then he began shaking his head and grumbling. Kit quickly pointed the gun at the man's head "Stay where you are asshole your brains are gunna be splattered against the seat" she growled and primed the pistol. The vulpine looked up and froze, normally an angry vixen with a gun was a bad thing.

he grouned and squeezed his eyes shut "oooh... my... head" he rubbed his head and unclipped his safety harness. "I SAID FREEZE!" the red vixen yelled, causing his headache to hurt even more. he reached a hand up to make the universal 'one moment' sighn. Kit was uneasy and prepared to pull the trigger, but then she slowly pointed the gun down.

the vulpine looked up once more "where...am I?" he asked and searched around for something he alwase wore. "your'e on Corneria, I said stay still" He held up his hand one more time before finding what he was looking for. they were under his chair in a small black box. he opened the case and removed a pair of sunglasses. he put them on their rightful place and looked at the vixen again. "Where is he?"

"what?" Kit was confused by the question, "what do you mean?" she asked him and pointed the gun at his face.

"where is he"

"who?" Kit still didn't know who he was talking about.

the man didn't grow impatient to her surprise "Where is Fox? My son..."

* * *

**A/N BAM! There you have it! sorry if some parts seem... un-detailed... but its 5 in the morning and I haven't slept properly for 2 days now... *FACEDESK* AH!...oh yeah, I did not lie, in this chapter it does say who the one who took control of Anthony is... so, don't say it didn't show up... cuz it did... until next time... which probably wont be for a while... oh, and do you want shorter chapters more often or longer chapters less often? (answer VIA review) X3 see ya peeps...**

**(~RR~)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kit didn't trust him, even though he seemed to be telling the truth. She couldn't decide whether or not to just kill the vulpine or keep him still until reinforcements arrived. She pointed the gun at the old Arwing "Where did you get this?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't try anything stupid. James lifted his hands up and ran them through the pure white hair that ran between his eyes and ears. "Where, is Fox..." he answered with a question "I need to see him" he started to stand up but looked into the angry vixen's eyes and immediately sat back down.

He began to wonder if Andross had actually won the war he heard of. Then again, he never knew any Venomian pilots that could out-run him. He sat in the same place for a brief moment before spotting a possible way out. There was an old water bottle sitting in the dashboard of the Arwing, and the vixen was relatively close to it. He slowly reached his hands forward to grab the water bottle. "I SAID STAY THERE!" Kit yelled once more, placing her finger back on the trigger of her gun.

"I'm just going to get a drink" He said, trying to ease her nerves just a bit, so she didn't blow his brains out. Kit frowned and slowly nodded her head, she didn't trust him, not in the slightest. James picked up the old water bottle and slowly opened the lid. He left it on enough so that it was still able to throw. He looked at Kit and swallowed hard, knowing that the chances for him to survive were very thin. He threw the water bottle at the pistol, successfully knocking it away from his face. James jumped out of the Arwing and grabbed Kit's wrist, twisting her arm behind her back so she couldn't use it. He pushed her arm further up until she dropped the gun. Kit used her other arm and elbowed James in the muzzle. He stumbled a bit but regained his balance. Kit went for the pistol, only to get her legs swept out from under her. She landed flat on her back.

James jumped on top of Kit and held her arms to the ground. She kicked and clawed, but nothing worked, he was bigger and stronger. "Stop, I'm not here to hurt you!" he said, trying not to attack her again "I need to find Fox" he said again. Kit frowned at him and snarled "You can't be the REAL James, he died a few years ago" she said, once again trying to kick James off of her. He looked her in the eyes and sighed "I don't know how I got here or what happened over the time I've been gone. I just need to see his face again" James said and rolled off the red vixen. She looked at the sad vulpine and sat up quickly.

"how can I trust you" she asked when James started to sit up. He looked at her and grinned behind his black sunglasses "you can't" he said and sprinted towards Krystal's Arwing. Kit bent down and picked the gun up off the ground. She turned around to shoot James in the back, only to realize that he was already in the sky.

* * *

Anthony and Bryan managed to find 1 intact Cornerian Troop Transport, problem was, the small space craft was in for repairs and needed an extremely good engineer to fix. Anthony pulled off his headset and stood for a minute, then he realized they were near one of many Space Dynamics workshops "Bryan, do you have any ground based vehicles that we could use?" he asked and looked around the bay. Bryan watched as multiple enemy dropships began landing around the deserted airfield "uh, Theseus, we've got company" He said and quickly took cover behind some crates.

Anthony looked at the incoming hostiles and sighed "oh come on!" He shouted, getting their attention "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He picked up a nearby lead pipe and walked behind the Cornerian fighter. He grabbed an ARC welding tool and a small gasoline tank "time to make some fire" he said and started connecting the two pieces of metal together. He had created a makeshift flamethrower, only, instead of throwing fire. It spewed molten gas on anyone that was hit by it. Anthony poked his head around to see a group of enemy soldiers, mixed between Anthro and Human. He poked the flamethrower out and squeezed the trigger. He heard the screams of soldiers as their skin and fur were literally melted off their bones.

Bryan watched as Anthony jumped out of cover and smashed the surviving soldier's head with the heavy flamethrower. The brown vulpine looked at Bryan, momentarily striking fear into him. He shook his head and picked up one of the rifles "good job, now we just need to get to that hangar over there" Bryan pointed in the direction of a much smaller hangar. Anthony nodded and picked up an assault rifle.

They made it to the hangar without an issue. Bryan walked over to a tarp and pulled it off of the old military vehicle. He grinned and looked at the strange vehicle it was huge, big enough to tear a car in half. It was sage green and had a machine gun on the back connected to an electronic spinning platform. Bryan jumped in the open driver seat and pressed the 'start' key. Anthony admired the triple barrel machine gun and began to climb into the platform. On his way up he noticed a small sticker and a name 'warthog' on the back. He shrugged climbed on, revving the gun a few times before giving Bryan thumbs up.

The vehicle launched out of the hangar at high speeds, plowing through boxes and barriers. Anthony took notice of another squad of soldiers and turned the 50 in their direction. He pulled both of the triggers behind the hand guards, unleashing a hell storm of incredibly high powered anti-armor bullets. The six soldiers were almost instantly torn to shreds, some got off easy with their head being taken off in one shot, others were ripped in half and pummeled by bullets when they fell. Either way, no one survived. Bryan turned the four wheeled vehicle in the direction of the Space Dynamics building and slammed on the gas.

Most of the ride was quiet, beside the constant sound of space battles and evacuation sirens. Anthony managed to get himself inside the open passenger seat of the 'Warthog' He leaned over to the middle console and started messing with the radio. "Bryan, I can't pick up any other radio signals, just the emergency broadcast" He said and stopped messing with the radio. Anthony looked to his right side, at the large city that was under attack "Bryan, where are our ground forces? I haven't seen a single soldier since I crashed!" He yelled over the roar of the warthog. Bryan looked over for a second before making a sharp turn around a flaming Cornerian fighter piece "Most of them were taken out during the first wave." He said grimly and shrugged "Pepper sent at least six ships to some human controlled planets for negotiations."

Anthony frowned 'that doesn't make sense, negotiations have been over for a month, why would he send SIX attack vessels?' He shook his head and looked into the sky, there were ships everywhere, flying, falling, exploding. It was hell up there, and for some reason, Anthony wanted to be a part of it. There was something coming towards them in the distance. He barely noticed that one of the enemy ships was heading straight for them. "Bryan, we have incoming!" Anthony yelled and crawled back into the gunner's seat of the warthog. He swiveled the turret towards the incoming ship and pulled the dual triggers.

The three barrels unleashed the hell storm of death at the incoming human fighter. To Anthony's surprise, the shots bounced off of an energy shield that was around the ship. "BRYAN STEP ON IT, THIS GUY'S GOT SHIELDS!"

Anthony continued unleashing the cup-sized bullets in an attempt to destroy the craft. Bryan looked back and shouted "WE MADE IT!" Anthony looked at the compound, somewhat saddened by the fact that there were bodies. He looked back in time to see a missile get launched out of the ship. Anthony aimed for the missile, but the gun was only spinning its barrels, the 75 year old vehicle was out of ammo. His eyes widened as the world around him exploded.

The rear half of the warthog was nearly blown off. The missile struck just under the bumper, blowing off both rear wheels and making the warthog flip. Anthony flew through the air and crash landed through a large window into a building. He tumbled a few feet before sliding to a stop, a trail of blood following his body.

* * *

Fox pulled his Arwing into a loop and avoided the incoming overcharge from an enemy ship. He grinned and fired at the top, completely obliterating the weak shielded ship. He looked around for more targets, but surprisingly there were none, until he heard a small bleep coming from his radar. Fox looked around until he spotted Krystal's stolen Arwing. He quickly radioed it "Kit, what are you doing? You need to find that pilot before he escapes!" Fox waited for a response, but got none. He watched the ship get closer; he moved his finger to the triggers of his ship. He was about to fire when a familiar face appeared in a small dialogue box. "Fox, it's been a while" James said to his son "I think I owe you an explanation"

Fox was overjoyed to his father, but he was also in so much shock that he couldn't comprehend what just happened, plus, there were still enemies on the ground. "Not now dad, we need to free Corneria from these attackers" he said and started to fly down towards the planet surface "Star Fox team, round up and report"

Falco and Krystal arrived at the same time. Both were surprised by the fourth Arwing tagging along "Fox, why is Kit with us? Shouldn't she be-" Krystal sad but Fox interrupted her suddenly "Kit is down on the surface, Krystal, Falco, meet my father."

James waved through the glass and grinned, he spotted Krystal and thought to himself 'hah, got himself a cute one doesn't he? If only Vixy were still here' James looked back ahead of him and adjusted his G-diffusers for atmospheric entry.

* * *

It took Kit about an half an hour to reach Corneria City, mostly because of where James had landed. She ran through the empty streets of the once filled Corneria City. She hadn't seen a single person for the past fifteen minutes, not even an enemy soldier. She was catious the entire way to the nearest evac center, she was surprised to see a large shop's window was broken, and there was a vehicle that was topsided near the window. She looked around for anything that may have caused the destruction but only saw a hole and pieces of the vehicle.

Kit moved to the fallen vehicle first, she found a green vulpine still buckled into the doorless vehicle. She climbed under the truck and grabbed the man by his torso, she un-buckled the seat-belt and set him down on the ground. He began to stir after a few minutes of poking and shaking.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead "ugh... what happened?" he asked and looked at the destroyed warthog. He looked around and saw a blood trail heading in the SD building, then out again. He stood up and quickly looked around for a body of some sort "where is Anthony?" he asked Kit.

She looked surprised "I don't know I haven't seen him since he went down" She said and walked towards the large broken window. Bryan fallowed her, but stepped inside to get a better look, he found a pool of blood and boot prints that were mixed with the second trail of blood. He was just about to speak up when he heard something loud happen outside.

Bryan quickly ran outside and found Kit looking at the sky. He followed her gaze and saw something huge appear out of a large green portal.

* * *

Fox had gotten the warning before it had actually appeared. he was still shocked when the human flagship flew out of the portal, covered in some kind of purple mass. "What the hell are they doing?! They'll all die!" Falco shouted and watched as the ship crashed into large buildings, pieces of the purple mass rained down on streets. Fox watched as something crawled out of the masses and quickly began to spread around the empty streets. He watched as half of the creatures headed towards the emergancy bunkers that were spread along the city "Star Fox, I have no idea what those things are, but we need to take them out!" Fox said and started a nose dive towards the creatures.

Fox was able to mow down twenty of the creatures before three of them leaped into the air and grabbed hold of his Arwing. "what the?!" He looked at one, it looked as if it was half human, there were large spiked arms pertruding from its back, there were small tentacles with strange red things on the ends, there were larger purple tentacles popping out of its sides, and to finish it off, there was the same strange purple stuff coming out of its mouth and cuts where the tentacles were coming from.

Fox barrel rolled just as the creatures started to tear off his wings "Team, stay away from these things! They'll tear right through the ship!" He said and looked over to Falco, who was just pulling away from the creatures "Fox, We can't take these things on! My shields are down and my G-diffuser is messed up!" Krystal also flew away from the creatures "Fox, he's right for once. We can't fight these!"

James butted in "Son, we can't protect the city, we have to get out of here"

Fox frowned, the only way to keep his team mates safe was to retreat. He had never issued the order before, he never needed to "Star Fox, retreat. We'll randevu with the Flagship 'Olympian'..." Fox finished and looked down, barely spotting a lone normal vulpine walking amongst the creatures. He squinted to try and get a better look but was rewarded with losing sight of him. Fox shook his head and hit the jump drive, causing his ship to rocket into space again.

* * *

Anthony felt nothing, but saw everything. the creatures around him were watching, as if he was one of them but smelled different. He was afraid that they were going to start tear him limb from limb. He watched as the creatures shuffled by, he saw humans, cornerians, and even a stranger, four jawed, reptile like creature. each had purple stuff dripping off of them, and that's what worried Anthony the most. He wished he could do something, but he lost control a while ago, after he crashed and flew through the window. He walked, and didn't stop walking.

He made it to one of the evac centers when he gained control again. he fell to the ground and put his hands on his head. he heard a demonic rour and slowly turned around to see the creatures had followed him to the evac center. He was about to brace for impact when they all bolted past him and started tearing into the underground bunker.

* * *

Bryan knew the ship full of purple stuff was bad news, but when it crashed and started releasing infected creatures, that was when he began to feel fear. Bryan grabbed Kit by the arm and dragged her to a nearby car. He lifted his elbow and smashed in the window, the sports car's alarm started going off. He quickly unlocked the doors "KIT GET IN!" He yelled when he saw hordes upon hordes of creatures running towards them. Bryan jumped in the driver's seat and searched for the keys, he looked in the glove compartments, in the seats, even the cup holders but he couldn't find them. he began to panic "Shit!" he yelled just before Kit reached over and pulled down the sun blocker.

Bryan watched as the keys fell onto his lap "of course" he grunted and put the keys into the ignition. He turned it and heard the rewarding sound of the engine starting. Bryan pressed his foot down on the gas just as the infected creatures reached the red car. he watched the desgusting creatures bounce off the hood and splatter against the windshield. He was just about to get free of the horde when one of their arms pierced the roof right next to Kit's head. she screamed and grabbed the blaster she had carried and shot the roof three times where she guessed the creature was.

She watched the body parts of the creature fly off the car and spatter against the ground. "Bryan, we need to get to an evac center quickly!" she said and pulled the battery out of the gun "I only have seven shots left" she said and put the battery back in.

Bryan made a left turn and slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a civilian. She put her hands up and screamed as the car skidded to a stop a mere inch in front of her. Bryan stuck his head out the window "Get in, now!" he commanded. The brown and black cat quickly ran to the passenger door. Kit pushed the door open and climbed into the back seat. Bryan hit the gas as soon as the cat entered the seat. she shut the door and buckled her seatbelt. "thanks mister..." she shakily said and looked over to bryan, who was avoiding pieces of buildings and the crashed ship. Bryan looked over for a split second "Bryan Sol, don't thank me yet, were not safe" he said and pulled left, into the compound of the evac center.

everyone stared in horror at the bunker, there were creatures and people running everywhere, most were creatures and were killing the Cornerians. Bryan was about to speed away when someone banged on the car door "Let me in!" He said just before something landed on top of the dog. Kit pushed the cat's head down "LOOK OUT!" she fired a few shots into the creature's abdomen, causing it to explode. Kit pulled the cat into the backseat allowing the injured dog and a few more people pile in before they had to take off. Bryan pressed the petal to the floor and made a sharp U-turn, mowing down multiple creatures.

The red sports car sped out of the open gate once more. Bryan looked at the shocked faces of the people they had momentarily rescued. Everyone was quiet except for one person. "What the HELL is going on?! Has Corneria been attacked by an Army or Bio-weapons?!" Bryan looked over to the scared frog "You're guess is as good as mine. be quiet, I need to concentrate so we don't all-" Bryan stopped when something landed on the roof of the car. Kit looked out the back window and saw a muddy boot with purple stuff on it. "BRYAN HIT THE BRAKES!" she yelled just before Bryan thought for himself and hit the brakes.

A brown and purple mass flew off the roof and onto the road into the car's headlights. Kit pointed her pistol at the man on the ground

Anthony stood up and grabbed his broken arm "Holy shit Bryan" He said before walking to the passenger door. Bryan leaned over "Anthony, we don't have any room for you in here!" Anthony grinned and grabbed the roof "I'll stay on top then" He said and hoisted himself on the top of the car. "lets go Bryan!" Anthony shouted just as the creatures from the evac center began chasing them again. Bryan pressed his foor down and released the brakes. the car shot foreward. Anthony crouched down to avoid flying off the back. He could feel the creatures getting closer "Bryan, Punch it! They're getting closer!" Anthony looked back in time to see something different. It crawled on all fours and had a long tentacle that was coming out of its face.

"what in the name of-" Anthony rolled to the left in order to avoid the creature's razor sharp claws. Anthony fell off the side of the car, but barely grabbed the rear spoiler. He pulled himself half up and grabbed the creature's leg.

* * *

It was trying to claw its way into the car, when it suddenly was ripped away and thrown onto the hard black ground. it looked up to see the brown food with a smirk on its face. It roured and dug its claws into the ground, becoming more angry about the fact that one small bit of food had taken all the other food away.

* * *

The red car came to a stop at the Corneria City space port. Anthony jumped off the car and looked at the nearest, intact, Interplanetary space transport. "everyone, load up! quickly!" Anthony opened the doors and waited until everyone was in before he entered and closed the door. He ran to the cockpit and skipped the pre-flight instructions. the engines roured to life. Anthony pressed the lift throttle to the max and pulled on the stick. he aimed the ship towards space and pressed the ship to its max speed.

the tarmac was burnt to a crisp by the time the ship left the ground. Anthony sighed in relief as the ship finally cleared the atmosphere. He stood out of his chair and walked back into the nearly empty seats. everyone turned their heads when he walked in. "everyone, I don't know what to tell you other than, We are safe now" Anthony flopped into a random seat, immedietly falling asleep as he hit the soft chair.

* * *

Bryan walked along the rows of people, making sure they were all OK. He finally came to the brown cat from earlier. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly, causing her to jump and yip. Bryan retracted his hand "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

She blushed a little and looked down at her paws "yeah... its ok though... I mean, you did save my life back there" she said and looked at Bryan "I never introduced myself did I?" she asked and started to stand up, but Bryan put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down "you need some rest. You need it" Brayn was about to turn and leave before the cat grabbed his arm and turned him around. "look at you, you're bleeding and YOU are the one that needs rest" She said and pulled Bryan down into the seat next to her "My name's Kathrine Serra by the way" She said, timidly lifting up Bryan's shirt.

Bryan stopped her quickly "what are you doing?" He asked, not trying to sound rude. Kathrine pocked one of Bryan's wounds "you want these to be clean right?"

Bryan slowly nodded and laid his head back while Kathrine pulled cloth and metal from one of the various wounds he had gotten from the warthog crash. Bryan felt Kathrine's soft hands against his pain filled chest and actually started wishing it was a massage from the cat. Bryan didn't realize it, but he was slowly but steadily losing conciousness. His eyelids slowly drifted downward, finally ending the shit infested day that he had somehow survived.

* * *

**ELLO, I now update my profile every week to tell you how far the chapters in my stories are! sorry about this chapter being so short but I am tired of touching this keybourd.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ELLOS everyone! I'm posting this new chapter! Thank you to Spyke for being my Beta reader and taking his own free time and reviewing, editing, and what not... I've got something planned, it's about my new favorite couple James Allfire and Anna Allfire... GhostPhoenix you know what I mean... Expect a new fanfic soon pooples!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Ishimura Returns

It gets better, trust me

Nick growled in anger, he banged his fist against the console "Work damn it! Why does this always happen to me?!" He yelled and finally gave up. He watched small droplets of sweat float around in the weightlessness of space. He gave the ship one more of his frustrated kicks before giving up and tilting his head back. "What the hell is wrong with me? My mom and dad were perfect, but you hear no crying and bitching from me like there seems to be on everybody's TV…" He started singing to himself to pass the time, his slight Russian accent making the lyrics sound different from the actual song.

Eventually the battle had died down, all was quiet, and Nick was still humming along to the song that was stuck inside his head. He was nearly asleep when something attached itself to his ship with a loud *CLANK*

Nick immediately opened his eyes and moved himself around to try and see what was going on. He looked out the canopy and spotted another ship, it was green and black with a white stripe going along the top. "What the hell?" he said just before his ship finally came back online. He was just about to shoot away from the other ship when he suddenly got an 'Incoming message' warning. Nick pulled his headset on and pressed the 'talk' button.

Almost immediately a voice pierced his ears, much louder than he would have preferred "Hello there!" the man said very loudly "I see you need some help. Well, you're not the only one." he said a bit softer "I'll make you a deal, since my engines aren't working properly and your ship won't start without mine, if you get us into that Human carrier ship, I'll repair yours and let you go"

Nick frowned and tried looking inside the other person's cockpit "How do I know I can trust you?" He asked and grabbed the control stick. Nick waited for an answer but didn't get one. He pointed his ship in the direction of the human carrier. He sighed and pressed his ship forward. Surprisingly there wasn't any fighting going on and that worried him.

'What happened to everyone? That was either the quickest space battle ever or something's up'

0000

Fox was having trouble with his Arwing, not just the boosters or the damage on the outside but the oxygen was started to get thin and he was beginning to see black circles. He tapped his TEAM-COM "Guys, I need some help here" he gasped out "I... can't breathe this air very well, and I'm losing power"

James looked at his son's battered Arwing "Fox, I see a disabled Human carrier. I scanned the damage; it has little power, but breathable air, if you can make it there we can get you to safety" Falco wasn't doing very well either, everyone could see the smoke coming off the Arwing he was piloting. Krystal and James were in the best condition, a few missing pieces of their G-diffusers and scraped paint was all their damage.

Fox made it to the Human carrier, but as soon as he landed, he blacked out.

0000

It wasn't easy living with the Savn Empire. Adam knew it, mostly because he was one of the highest ranking generals. He walked down the long, nearly endless halls of the flagship 'Reign of the Mighty'.

He was on his way to a meeting. One that he truly didn't want to attend, regardless he wasn't going to blow them off...

Once Adam arrived he had to go through a long series of scans and blood-tests. It was annoying, but after finally getting the OK to enter, he finally got inside the meeting chamber. He found his chair and sat down in it, making sure not to crush his tail in the process. He waited another 45 minutes before the Emperor's voice finally pierced his long ears.

"Generals" She said and walked onto the podium "we are gathered here to address a problem and our next step in this war, we have already wiped out their one final defense, what I want to know is, where we will strike next? What are your opinions?" One of the fleet commanders stood "Mistress, and fellow Commanders, we have noticed that one of them have risen up, not fully, but he is showing himself" Another to his right stood "Indeed, a Guardian was seen on the planet; and he is fighting the infection we gave him so long ago, he still has yet to be taken over by it."

"And he has already located five of his Knights; they are heading towards becoming a new Republic"

Adam was next, and he just came up with the craziest of ideas. One so crazy, he was surprised Commander Tressel hadn't thought of it. Tressel was someone you would want on your team on a mission; she was fast, smart, and overall great with a knife and some rope, which is why Adam befriended her first. He stood up "I think I have a solution"

The Emperor looked at him "Speak Commander Phoenix" her slight accent made the word 'Phoenix' sound strange, or at least Adam thought so. He sucked in a deep breath "Where Commander O'Donnell failed in killing him, I have a plan that might succeed" he got a sudden snort from O'Donnell; they were bound to get in a fight later. "As you all know I was once an assassin, I am an expert with the shadows. If you allow me, Mistress, I can infiltrate their flagship and take him out personally"

She seemed to think it over for a moment then looked Adam in the eyes "permission granted Commander, I suggest you hurry, their ship will land soon and will be refueled for a trip back to Corneria" Adam nodded and quickly left. Nothing was going to stop him now, for the past eleven years he'd dreamed of seeing exactly what he could do now that he was older and in control, of course, the rest of Star Fox had to be dealt with first, and he knew exactly how to do it. Adam knew it was risky, but he had to do it.

Adam paused and turned around "Mistress?"

"What is it Phoenix?"

"Permission to take Commander Tressel with me? Mistress"

"Permission granted, Tressel gather your things, drop your current objective and help Phoenix"

The blue furred cat bowed and left her chair and exited the room. Tressel doesn't talk much, only when needed or whispering her victim's last words into their ears before they died. "Thank you Mistress" Adam bowed, and then left. He didn't show his emotion until he left the meeting room. He grinned and balled his paws into fists. This was too perfect.

0000

He couldn't tell what it was, but he heard something. It was a sort of clanking and scratching. Very muffled. Like the sound of something ripping metal apart. Anthony's eyes jerked open; he leapt out of his seat so fast that he startled everyone else on board. He ran to the back of the ship and looked out the port side window. Seconds later Bryan approached "Anthony, what's wrong?"

Anthony held up his hand "Do you hear that?" sure enough above the engines, Bryan heard something grinding. He was about to ask what it was when the warning sirens started blaring throughout the ship "WARNING, HULL BREACH DETECTED" Anthony scrambled to get into the maintenance closet to his left. He opened the door and found two space suits. He turned to Bryan "Take the civvies to the cockpit, its air tight. I'll go out there and fix the hull breach" Bryan nodded his green head and pulled Kit's pistol out of his holster then handed it to Anthony "here, just in case"

Anthony nodded and placed a clip into the weapon "thanks, now go, I can feel the air getting thin" He removed parts of his clothing like his jacket and holster to get the suit to fit. As soon as the auto correcting foam fit his body (Think Dead Space Engineer suit, but with a tail and foxy ears), Anthony breathed a deep sigh of relief as the suit allowed him to breathe. He picked up the nearby welder and pulled his holster back on for the pistol. He cycled himself through the airlock and out into space. Anthony grabbed the side of the ship and climbed up to where the atmosphere was venting.

When his head peeked over the top he saw something that made him uneasy. He brought his hand to the inter ship communicator "Bryan, I have two Aparoids blocking my path, they're tearing into the ship" One of the Aparoids caught the transmission, it suddenly roared and charged Anthony, who pulled the pistol out and fired three shots into the charging metallic alien. The dead body floated past him. He brought the gun to bear and had the second Aparoid in his sights; he pulled the trigger, but heard the horrifying sound of the plasma pistol jamming.

"Shit!" He yelled and threw the gun at the Aparoid. It bounced off harmlessly and floated into space. The Aparoid charged the helpless vulpine, well, almost helpless. Anthony pulled the welder off his back and swung as hard as he could. The Aparoid was thrown clean off the ship when he hit it, which surprised Anthony also. He hadn't swung that hard. Or had he? He shook off and used the suit's boosters to get to the hole in the ship. He grabbed a piece of nearby debris and planted it on the hole. He tested the welder to make sure it wasn't damaged. The nozzle spit out blue flames. Good it still worked. He welded the metal into place and grabbed a few more pieces just to be sure it held.

He stood up and admired his work. A screen appeared in front of him and showed the ship's integrity, it read 50% and gaining. Anthony nodded and walked towards the airlock. But something stopped him. He looked around but didn't see anything. He was about to start walking again when someone started talking to him.

**'****Oh, look Anthony's playing HERO again****'** the voice basically spat out the word hero **'****It's too bad he won't be able to hold himself back, all those poor innocent people, slaughtered by the hero of Cornerians everywhere****' **He shook his head a little and kept walking.

Something moved to Anthony's left, he turned but saw nothing, just space and debris. He took a few more steps and saw something to his right, but it was much, much, _much_ closer. He snapped to the right but instantly regretted it. The human in the engineer suit lunged at Anthony and pushed him back, hovering over him by a few inches and using Anthony's neck as a handle to keep him up. Anthony struggled but the hold got tighter around his neck. The Human's helmet started to come undone. Anthony stared at his orange glowing eyes and mouth.

The Human screeched in Anthony's face before actually speaking "**Follow the steps, they will lead you to... **to..." the Human's face went back to normal, but he still held Anthony tight. His greenish gold colored eyes looked into Anthony's "Help... me..." he said as if something was out to get him. In a bright flash the Human was gone and Anthony was alone again. He shook his head to try and get rid of the ringing he had in his ears and started toward the airlock again, when he made it about ten feet from the airlock when the sound came back to his ears "Anthony! Holy shit! What the hell were you doing out there?!" Anthony ignored Bryan's voice and continued down the side of the ship.

Suddenly, he felt as if a huge piece of metal smashed into his side, because it did. Anthony was sent flying through space on a collision course with a ship. He watched helplessly as his jets wouldn't work and his captured ship was continuing its course. Anthony looked at the ship closely and caught sight of its name "Ishimura?" he mumbled to himself.

'Where have I heard that name before?' Anthony thought to himself just before he felt gravity rush over him, causing him to fall.

He landed on the ground with a loud *CLANK* that echoed across the hanger bay. He grunted and stood up. All around the hanger were dead bodies. Some were torn to pieces, crushed by equipment, apparently shot, or sliced in half by malfunctioning doors. He surveyed the gore and decided to get the hell outta there. He made it to a door that sliced an engineer in half. He looked at the body.

'Even for a Human, this is a horrible way to die' Anthony bent down and picked up the pistol that the human's hand was grasping. As soon as the pistol moved, the human latched on to Anthony's arm and groaned "Help... me..." She struggled to say, puking blood in the process. Anthony reeled back "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled and yanked the pistol back and kicked the creature's face, dealing the final blow.

Anthony ran past the dead Human and made his way to what looked like the ship's bridge. He activated the Microphone on his helmet "Bryan can you hear me? Hello? Anyone?" He waited a few minutes but only got static and the occasional word like "Here" or "Help"

Anthony decided to try and find an escape pod or a ship of some sort to escape the ship. A few times he thought someone was following him, so he turned around and pointed the pistol at nothing behind him. Anthony turned about and continued his run down the long hallways. Every now and then he would see the occasional body of a badly torn up Human and continued to wonder,

'What the hell happened here?'

Eventually he reached the escape pod bay and he stopped in front of the only working pod. Something to his right moved. Anthony flipped his pistol up quickly and shot three times. He heard a yelp and then someone shouted, "Whoa watch it! I'm still human!" Anthony lowered his pistol "What do you mean 'still human?'" He asked the woman who'd dove for cover. "I mean I'm still fucking alive!" she yelled and stood up behind a box "I thought I was the last one alive on this god-forsaken ship, is that you Lo-who, what, are you?"

Anthony was stumped by the question "Don't you know? Our races have been at war" He said and pulled open a fuse box. He tore out wires and replaced damaged ones, trying to gain access to the escape pod as quick as possible "What? Humans haven't even found another living, sentient species yet! ... until now at least" Anthony huffed and yanked the power from the control panel "Yeah well, good for you; we're at peace now, hurry your ass up and get in!"

The pod's doors opened. Anthony looked over and saw his first glimpse of what had killed so many normal Human's. The human stood in the middle of the pod, but it wasn't human. There were two huge, spiked arms sprouting from his back and touched the ground. It made a strange gurgling noise then turned around, showing a horribly mutilated face and body. Anthony saw the human's actual arms dangling uselessly in front of the useless guts.

'Wait a minute, these things attacked Corneria!'

"Holy sweet mother of-" The Human woman shoved Anthony over "Get your fucking head down!" She yelled and fired fourteen shots into the creature from her strange, three barreled assault rifle. The creature went down for a second then crawled back up and charged. She pulled the trigger but the gun only shot one bullet. "SHIT!" she said "Hang on to something!" she then reached over and pressed the 'emergency launch' switch. The air inside the ship decompressed explosively, almost knocking Anthony back out into the black void of space.

The woman screamed something incomprehensible then lost her grip. Anthony's vision went slow, this was completely new to him but he still knew what he was supposed to do. He let go and lazily fell after her. He reached his arm out and grabbed the woman's armor and grabbed the wall. He watched the doors slowly start to close and soon realized she would be smashed if he didn't do something.

He threw her back into the ship just before the doors closed. Anthony fell to the ground, panting. His vision went back to normal. "T...Thank you... creature" she said and allowed her helmet to collapse into its housing. She had brown and blond hair that was tied in a neat bun, a large scar on her cheek and piercing green and yellow eyes. Anthony stood up and let his helmet fall apart too, allowing his brown furred head to show itself "My name is Anthony Theseus of Star Fox. You're welcome" He held out his hand which she took, and surprised him by grasping his hand and squeezing it. Hard.

"Name's Miranda Bywater, nice to meet you too" She said and released his hand. "Hang on a sec, I need to contact someone" A holographic screen appeared in front of her and a helmeted head appeared. A man's deep voice came out of the speakers on her suit "What is it babe, I'm a little busy right now" the sound of automatic weapons fire resonated throughout the hull. Miranda sighed "Sorry hun, we need a new meeting point. Hmm… how about the surviving hanger?"

There was a pause as the man's screen went fuzzy, then it came back "Alright... Brooke, John, and I are almost there anyway. Hurry, these bastards won't stop coming!" the screen cut out and Miranda gave a sigh "Come on Fuzzynuts we've got a plane to catch" Anthony grunted "yeah that'd be great if we could get a half destroyed ship to work" Miranda rolled her green and yellow eyes "Hanger A2, that one has a group of survivors, mostly made up of engineers and security guards" She said and pulled open a nearby hatch that lead to an engineering vent "C'mon, I'll go first" Miranda climbed in and Anthony followed her, taking one last look around at what was almost her death place.

0000

Fox woke up when water splashed over his face. He jumped and a pair of soft blue hands held him down. He gasped a few times due to the freezing water "K-Krystal?" he said and sat up "What was that for?"

Krystal sighed "Fox, you wouldn't wake up" He looked for the one who poured water on him. James was standing nearby with an empty bucket in his hands and a grin on his face "Wakey wakey son" he said and took a few steps backwards. "Daaad..." Fox said and swung his legs over the bed he was laying on. James stepped back again, still grinning "Fooox" Fox hopped off the bed "Daaaaaad" he said while gritting his teeth. James grinned one more time "Bye bye-FOX!"

The orange vulpine tore through the makeshift recovery room in an effort to get his father. James took off through the tent's doorway and ran behind a parked Arwing. Fox ran out and nearly ran into a human wearing a strange form of armor. Fox reacted on instinct and tackled him to the ground. The Human punched back but the orange vulpine was faster and stronger. He wrestled him down and held his neck with one paw. "Fox!" Krystal shouted when she saw him strangling a Human survivor. Fox looked over, he didn't realize it but the Human had enough time to get a good swing at his head.

Fox fell off him and onto his side. The Human jumped up and held his fists up. Fox got up and pulled his blaster on the Human. It chuckled and flexed its fists twice. Two energy blades appeared by both of its wrists, the red energy caused the air to pop when it suddenly materialized. "Come get me Fox" The vulpine fired a shot but it was deflected quickly. The Human dashed forward and kicked Fox faster than he could blink.

James leapt over the barrier Fox had landed on and stood between the two fighters "Stop! He's just confused, give me a minute" James turned to his son "Fox, I have no idea what those things were that invaded Corneria City, but these guys were attacked by the same thing, we need their help"

0000

Nick felt his ship scrape across the hard metal ground that was the human hangar bay. He looked through his canopy and saw a sad makeshift camp with two Arwings parked by the eastern side. "What is Star Fox doing on this ship?" He pressed the release button and waited for the canopy to open, but remembered there was no power. He kicked it a few times but it only cracked. He keyed his private com with the other pilot "Hey, I need some help here! I can't get out" Nick heard static and a few clanks that sounded like foot-steps. The other pilot clearly wasn't a human. Nick was never a fan of the dog race but he didn't care this time.

The other pilot was about the same height and had white fur and brown eyes. He pulled his fist back. Nick covered his face. When the dog's fist hit the glass, it sounded like a concussion grenade went off under water. Glass flew everywhere inside Nick's cabin as new air rushed in.

"Ouch, maybe next time I won't punch the space fighter's glass eh?" He said, causing Nick to raise his head. He shook off the glass he had on him and climbed out of his ship "Thanks for the save, twice." The dog grinned and held his paw out; showing battle scars running along his arm and a bit on his paws "Jayne Johns, nice to meet you"

Nick took Jayne's paw and shook it firmly "Nick Theseus, nice to meet you too" Jayne cracked his neck and back a few times "Ugh, been spending too much time in my ship" he said and kicked his battered Cornerian fighter. Nick tilted his head a little "You with the CSC? What squadron?"

Jayne chuckled and shifted his feet, putting smudges of mud on the Arwing's hull "I don't work for anybody anymore, the last 'team' I was on wasn't for me. Too much peace keeping, not enough blowing stuff up. Just me, myself, and my little friend 'Boomer' over here now." he motioned to his blaster rifle that was firmly on his back. Nick nodded and admired the weapon "Well, what do you do then?" he asked still looking at the scratches and dents the weapon had. Jayne grinned "I mostly hurt people" Nick nodded "I approve, as long as it's not me, or my team, that's fine with me"

Jayne looked interested "You have a team?" Nick nodded again "Well, a team of renegades I guess you'd call it…" he remembered Sara disappearing through a black hole "well, a team of two now. One of my members disappeared through a black hole" Jayne patted Nick "I'm sorry to hear it mate." He stared at the hull of the Arwing/CSC fighter for a minute "You, lookin' for a new member?"

Nick nodded "Well, we can always use as much help as we can get" he said. There was a sudden sound of multiple rifles priming themselves for firing. Nick and Jayne both looked over and almost tried to fight the twelve armed and armored humans that stood before them, but then they both saw a blue vixen standing in the middle of them all. Nick was about to say something when they both heard a shout, "HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE 'EM!"

Nick and Jayne looked at each other "What? You can't see our hands?" Nick and Jayne said at the same time. They both started laughing. They also earned a few chuckles from the humans as they all lowered their guns, mostly all of them at least. Nick patted Jayne on the back, "I think we'll both get along just fine" Jayne smiled "You think so? Cuz, I'm prone to breaking people's necks and blowing stuff up" Krystal motioned the two down "Hurry up you two, we have a situation here and we'll need all the help we can get."

0000

Miranda crawled out of the engineering hatch, followed by Anthony. She stood up and cracked her back "Oh, I am _never_, crawling that long _ever_ again" Anthony rolled his eyes "I know how you feel. Now where is… oh, there it is" He spotted the makeshift camp and a huge cargo ship ready for departure. Miranda squeezed Anthony's shoulder lightly "Yup, designed that ship myself, built it too. Come on, we have to get ready for launch, those Necromorphs are chasing three of my friends and are gonna be here soon. We gotta make sure they don't get sliced to ribbons when they get here"

Miranda and Anthony approached a group of Human's that were loading supplies onto the ship "Schofield, is everyone on board?" Schofield nodded "Yes ma'am, Coleman just found some Furry survivors like your new friend here" Anthony tensed. He didn't like the way this one talked, it made him want to slam the human's face against the wall repeatedly. There was a loud noise and multiple voices coming from a door across the hangar. Then came the sound of stucco gunfire. Miranda growled and approached a mounted mini-gun "Anthony, get your fuzzy ass into the cockpit and get that thing primed for launch, here they come!"

Anthony sprinted through the ship and found the cockpit "Alright, here goes nothing" he pressed a few switches and felt the ship warm up "YEAH! how did I do that?" He looked outside and saw the door, literally, explode off its hinges. Three Humans in security armor were sprinting like mad to the open cargo door; they were clearly outrunning the creatures. Once they made it past the firing range, Miranda set the gun on auto and jammed its hinges so it wouldn't turn. The gun was loud enough to hear all the way through the ship.

Anthony heard the cargo door close and lifted the ship off the ground and blasted through the hangar bay, destroying what was left of an old ECM drop-ship.

Anthony looked around and saw two Arwings flying next to him "Hey Fox, is that you?" He said into his com. A reply came to him, but not one he expected "So, you're the one who shot me down?" A brown vulpine's head appeared on a small screen in front of him. "Actually no, you didn't bank fast enough" Anthony said and got a chuckle from the older version of fox "You are correct, thank you for that. I would've killed my own son if it wasn't for you"

Anthony nodded "Ok then, you're welcome." He looked around the rubble of space but didn't see what he was looking for, so he tried the E-band for CSC ships "-Automated message, we are under command code Zeta-904-104-982, I repeat, Zeta-904-104-982 All CSC ships are t-" He got static so he started switching to other channels.

'Zeta-904-104-982? That's an emergency protocol… ALL ships regroup at Papetoon? Why? Just bombard Corneria from space'

Anthony finally got something "Anthony? Can you hear me? Thank god you're ok, I lost your Bio-signs for a bit there."

"Yeah, and I've regrouped with some Human survivors. Continue outbound course to Papetoon, Great Fox should be arriving there shortly" Anthony responded as he leaned back in his chair, but instead of feeling good about how the day went, why did it feel as if he'd forgotten something?

0000

[Great Fox, near Papetoon]

Fara walked through the halls of Great Fox with Katt "I can't believe they took my Cat's Paw!" The pink feline said and balled her paws into fists "Oh, when I get my hands on the one who took it I'm gonna turn them into cream!"

Fara smiled and laughed "Katt, what if it was Nick who took your ship? Would you turn _him_ into cream?" Fara watched as Katt stopped and her pink face turned a shade of red "Nick? W-why would you bring him up?" Fara shook her head "I heard you two talking about a date on Papetoon on the twenty first" Fara said and smiled even larger. Katt gulped "Date? We never set up a date…"

Fara giggled "Of course you did! It's at the Eastminster restaurant; I heard someone had rented out the whole top of the restaurant, just for a table for two" Fara watched Katt's face light up with joy as the sand colored fennec held up two special passes for the Eastminster. "FARA!" Katt exclaimed and hugged her close "I can't believe you did this for us! How did you get the money for the _entire_ upper floor?" Fara pointed to a small pin on her jacket "Benefits of being with a team of heroes"

Katt pulled away from Fara "I owe you soooo much for this! I'll have to make you some cookies or some...thing" Fara tilted her head "What's wrong Katt?" she asked just before the answer came as fast as the question. Something hit Fara's head. She felt dizzy. Katt reached for her pistol, but the vulpine knocked her down too. He turned around and bent down so his face was close to Fara's. She instantly recognized him, was this a dream come true or was she just seeing things?

"You, my lovely little fennec, are coming with me." Anthony said before he scooped Fara up into his arms and started walking down the hallway. Her vision was slow and fuzzy, but she managed to lazily look at Anthony's face. The last thing she saw before blacking out was his, green eyes?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ellos ALL! wow I haven't updated in... forever! Sorry, I've been a very busy girl. Well... here is a VERY VERY short chapter to let ya'll know I'm not dead! so here you go and the next chapter will be longer :D Sorry Spyke but this couldn't wait... I might not be able to use a PC for the next month.**

Chapter 11

Anthony and Krystal Round 2

The trap is set

* * *

Fara's head hurt like a train on steroids hitting a smart car. She groaned lightly and tried opening her eyes but the light was so bright it prevented her from seeing anything properly. She heard a light chuckle that, through her ears, sounded like a grenade going off next to your face. She put her ears down flat against her head.

"So, you've finally woken up?" Anthony said to Fara's right "It's about time. Now, smile pretty for the camera" He said and put said device near Fara on a tripod. He pressed the record button and waved a blue lynx over. "Alright Fara, I want you to beg for your hero to come" He said and slapped her across the face.

That's when she realized Anthony wasn't really Anthony.

* * *

Anthony leaned back in the pilot's chair and let out a long sigh "Let's have a quick recap shall we?" He said to himself and pushed his hand through the grey and brown fur between his ears "Woke up from a nightmare, thought about suicide, fixed the com, came under attack, found my family, Corneria came under attack, nearly got killed by a... thing... and now I'm here... Any questions?"

"Just one" a woman's voice said from behind him causing Anthony to jump a little. He swiveled the chair around and saw Miranda standing against the door frame. "And that would be?"

Miranda smiled and sat down in the chair next to him "Where are your reinforcements?" she asked as she started typing commands "You have to have others somewhere right?" Anthony sighed and put both hands on his ears "I have three other pilots waiting aboard the Great Fox right now, they don't even know we left yet"

Miranda looked at Anthony with a puzzled face "Great Fox? THE Great Fox?" Anthony turned to her with an equally puzzled face.

'Wait wait wait, if she never knew of us Cornerians, how the hell does she know the Great Fox?'

"Wow... I never would have thought... I KNEW I recognized that blue fox back there! I knew it!" Miranda said happily "I can't believe they're real!" Anthony shook his head and stood up "I'm going to go check up on my friends" he said and made his way down to the cargo bay. That was teeming with life. The good kind of life, not the kind that rips you to shreds.

Fox and James were locked in a wrestling match over Gods know what while Krystal and Falco watched. Nick was chatting up a storm with Jayne while the rest of the humans checked their gear and weapons. Anthony approached Krystal and Falco from behind, completely aware of what was about to happen.

'Revenge time Krissy' he growled in his head

He knew Krystal heard that because she put her ears down and her tail twitched un-happily. Anthony wrapped his arm around Krystal's neck and yanked her to the floor. Fox and James immediately stopped and both simultaneously growled at Anthony. Krystal cracked her neck "Don't worry boys it's just round two" she said calmly before she used her legs to grab Anthony's head and pull him off of her.

Anthony cracked his neck also "Oh yeah, round two" he growled and took a fighting stance. Krystal stood up and showed her teeth "Bring it on Theseus!"

Anthony took a light swing to Krystal's side, which she blocked easily and countered with a quick blow to the head from her right foot. Anthony stumbled and Krystal laughed "Don't go easy just because I'm a girl"

Anthony growled deeply and grinned "Oh yeah, believe me, I won't go easy. Not this time" he growled and started walking in a slow circle around Krystal. Everyone watched as Krystal and Anthony took shots at one another until Krystal managed to grab Anthony's fist and twist it around until he dropped to one knee.

Anthony countered by using his other arm to pull one of Krystal's legs out from under her. She gave out a startled yelp and landed on the ground right in front of Anthony. He crawled on top of her and sat on her waist. Krystal kept swinging her fists but only got in one good blow before Anthony pinned her arms down. "Well, maybe I'll go easy. Only because I'll win first" Anthony said and grinned.

Krystal struggled to get up but she wasn't strong enough to lift Anthony's body weight fully off of her, but she could get him off. Krystal closed her eyes and pushed against Anthony with her waist, throwing him up over her head. She rolled and popped up "Nice 'Win' Theseus" she mocked and took her fighting stance once more.

Anthony stood up "Bring it Krystal, no more nice guy" He said just before Krystal kicked at his head. Anthony grabbed Krystal's foot and pushed it up. Krystal lost her balance again and fell down. Anthony stepped forward; Krystal tucked her legs in and kicked. Anthony flew back and knocked into a few humans. One of them grabbed him "Come on man! Grow some balls and show her who the Alpha is!"

Anthony chuckled "Oh believe me, between her and her boyfriend-" Fox looked at Anthony "-She's DEFINITELY the Alpha" the humans started laughing as Fox gave Anthony an 'I'm going to kill you' glare.

As soon as Anthony walked away from the humans, Krystal kicked him in the side, then the other side, and she went for another kick but a quick duck and uppercut changed the outcome greatly. Anthony held his stomach with one hand and used his forearm to cover his mouth.

He swallowed the foul tasting liquid and wiped his mouth "alright, next one down loses" he said and swung left. Krystal ducked; right into Anthony's other fist. Krystal's head knocked back as the force from Anthony's fist overpowered her momentum.

She nearly fell over but caught herself just before she felt the ground. Anthony swung again but Krystal blocked it. She swung one more time before Anthony grabbed her arm and swung her own force against her. Krystal tripped and landed on Fox and James, who both fell backwards over an ammo crate.

* * *

"I'll give her one thing Tressel" Adam said when turned off the camera "She's got the will to help him along. In fact, I can sense she's got a bit of a crush on the guy" He said and approached Fara. Tressel chuckled and kept sharpening her knife "I'll give you one more chance fennec" he said and leaned in close.

Fara's ears flattened and her face went from pain filled to hate filled "Go fuck yourself you disgusting of a fox" she growled and spat blood on Adam's face. Adam stood up and growled. He pumped his fist back for the final blow to knock her out but Tressel stopped him and shook her head. Adam shook her off "yeah" he punched Fara anyway. "Get ready, they're going to meet with the pink cat soon" he said and cracked his neck "I think it'll be in about, three hours"

Tressel nodded and left the room to go set their traps while Adam booted up his computer. Once the computer booted up Adam immediately plugged in the camera. He saved the video, edited it, and deleted some parts that were useless, then finally put it in an email then sent it to the Great Fox. "There" He mumbled to himself and powered down the computer "Now it's just a matter of time"

* * *

Anthony wiped his blood off his face and growled "I'll give you one thing Anthony" Krystal said, sounding exhausted "You have endurance" she said and put her hands on her knees. Anthony wasn't tired at all strangely enough "come one Krystal, I've got all day to finish this" he said and prepared for another go. Krystal shook her head "It'll have to wait for round three… I can hardly stand" she said and kept breathing hard.

Anthony didn't trust it but he lowered his fists anyway "It'll wait Krys, you can rest… I need a drink anyways. This mission went from hellish to fucked pretty fast… anyone have a beer?" he asked and leaned against a crate. "Anthony Theseus, report to the bridge immediately. You have an incoming message from Bryan" Miranda said over the loud speakers.

Anthony sighed and got off the crate "I'll be back" he mumbled and headed to the bridge…

(Time to skip the long boring trip all the way to the Great Fox)

* * *

Katt felt something nudging her side. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Anthony's Bafomdad "what's wrong girl?" she asked when the small rabbit like creature touched a dropped headset with her nose. Katt Immediately knew it was Fara's "Fara?!" she yelled and jumped off the floor. She ran to the nearest communication box she could find "ROB? ROB find Fara!" she said and waited for a response but none came.

Katt went to the bridge only to find it empty. Katt would've turned around and left but the very annoying 'Incoming message' warning kept her there. She opened the email and the first thing that popped up was a video with battered Fara's face on it "Oh my god" Katt muttered. She didn't even have to watch the video to know that this was not going to end well.


End file.
